Don't Ever Look Back
by DanceHaleyDance
Summary: Roxas and Sora ran away after their father freaked out on them for coming out. So, Axel is letting them stay at his family's summer home with Riku. They're going to spend the whole summer together, but will they last one more minute with each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

With tears streaming down his face, he hugged his mother good bye. She kissed his cheek and she was even crying herself. The blonde boy bit his lip and looked at the waiting car parked out in front. He wasn't sure if he wanted to leave anymore, but he couldn't risk anything. His father was infuriated and he didn't want to mess with him.

"Good bye my sweet little Roxy. I'll call you whenever your father isn't home. Now Sora, come here and kiss me good bye before you leave too," she said, pulling the spiky haired brunette into a hug. His blue eyes were red and puffy and he kept sniffling as if he was trying to stop crying.

"Call us soon! And make sure you definitely call on my birthday," Sora said, trying to smile for his mom.

"Of course baby, now hurry up. Your father will be here any minute," she said, kissing his forehead and waving her two children off.

"Roxas, take good care of your brother! He's not an adult just quite yet!" she shouted as the two brothers walked down the stairs and to the car that waited for them.

"I promise mom and tell dad he's a complete asshole for doing this to us! Love you!" Roxas shouted as he put his and his brother's suitcases in the trunk. He slammed the door closed and Sora opened the back door as Roxas ran for the passenger door. Their mom waved to them one last time as the red head driving started the car and pulled away.

"So, tell me again why we're running away?" asked the silver haired boy in the backseat who was now cradling Sora.

"I'll tell you when I wake up Riku," yawned Sora. His ocean blue eyes fluttered closed and Riku sighed, closing his eyes too.

"Tell me when we get to my house Rox," said the driver.

"And when don't I tell you anything Axel?" Roxas joked half heartedly.

"When you don't tell me you're a faggot," said a voice that was clearly not Axel's. Roxas slowly turned his head around and he came face to face with a mug almost like his own. Cloud, his father. The blonde screamed and tried to open the car door, but it wouldn't budge. Cloud sharply turned the car to the left and Roxas tried to scream to tell Sora to get out of the car.

"Burn in Hell!" roared his father as they smashed head first into a tree.

"No!" shrieked Roxas. Then his body shot up right and he was awake again.

Panting, the blonde boy scanned the room with nervous blue eyes. He was sticky with sweat and in dire need of a glass of water. The snoring body next to him sprang up and he didn't quite get was going on. Axel flicked his head side to side, looking for the source of the scream until his emerald eyes found Roxas freaking out.

"Holy crap Rox! What happened?" Axel said, reaching out to Roxas as it clicked in that the blonde was the one who screamed.

"It's nothing Axel, just a nightmare. What time is it?" Roxas said, starting to regain control.

"Like four thirty in the morning," he yawned.

"I'm going to get a drink, just go back to sleep and I'll be right back," Roxas said, sliding out of bed. He could feel the green eyes piercing into his back and Roxas shrugged it off. The sweltering heat of a summer night struck him hard. Roxas knew it was too hot to fall back asleep now, so he figured he'd entertain himself until Sora woke up at eight in the morning like the crazy boy did every morning.

Roxas padded off down the stairs, then into the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab his water bottle. He grabbed the green bottle and flipped open the lid. The bottle felt cold against his hand and Roxas got a better idea over drinking the water. He closed it back up and set the cold bottle on the back of his neck. Sighing with content he closed the fridge and walked around with the bottle held to his neck. Roxas sat at the little island in the middle of the kitchen and put his head down on the table.

"Good morning sunshine, want some cereal?" chuckled a voice from the door way. Roxas sat up and smiled at the silver haired boy leaning against the doorframe.

"Riku, do I even want to know why you're up at this hour?" Roxas said, switching hands holding the bottle.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. Axel gave you a rough night?" he asked with a wink at the end.

"Ha, ha, that was so funny I almost forgot to laugh. No, I just had a nightmare and woke up sweating my ass off."

"Sora clung to me all night and I woke up dying of heat stroke, so we're in the same boat. Now, what's this about a nightmare?"

"Just a scene from that night with a twist. My dad sends Sora, you and I right into a tree right after I say something to Axel. Sure did freak me the hell out."

"Damn and Axel didn't die? Lucky bastard, no I'm just kidding around Rox. Don't give me that look! Anyway, you're dad is just a religious _nut_ who obliviously is too delusional to see that he lost his sons because of his reaction to him seeing Sora and I."

"My mom said he's still pretty pissed off and refuses to talk to her since the last time she called. She wanted me to tell Sora happy birthday because she can't call him on his big day."

"That's why I love Aerith. Such a nice mom… would've loved her to be my mom. So, Sora's turning eighteen in just a week, what the hell do I get him and what are we going to do for his birthday? I haven't got a single clue," Riku said, changing the subject casually.

Roxas took the bottle off his neck and took a quick sip of water before he said, "We can go to the store and get something for him and maybe some cake mix and some decorations. Then, a dip in the lake? It's going to be a hot ass summer and we haven't really gone swimming since we got here."

"Axel sure as hell wants to go swimming soon. He wants a peek at that body you're always hiding from him. Damn, you're even wearing this huge shirt with shorts. Rox, you're driving him _insane_."

Roxas blushed and pulled the big shirt he wore to bed over his knees. Riku laughed and went over to the refrigerator to grab the gallon of milk. Roxas chugged back some more water, calming down his thirst and he was starting to feel slightly cooler.

"Chocolate crispy cereal or waffles? It's too freaking hot to cook, so I'm sticking with cereal," Riku said, slamming the milk onto the table and turning towards the cabinet to snag a bowl.

"Grab me a bowl, I'm starving," Roxas whined. Riku grumbled, but got a second bowl anyway.

As Riku reached for the box of cereal on top of the fridge, Sora came strolling in, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Riku threw the box at an unsuspecting Roxas, who just caught it before the box crashed to the floor. The silver haired boy picked the brunette up by the waist and spun him around before he kissed him lightly on the lips. Roxas mumbled to himself and poured himself a bowl of cereal.

"Get a room," Roxas growled as the cereal fell into the bowl. Riku and Sora laughed as they made their way to the island, Riku's arm wrapped around Sora's small waist tightly.

"Roxy jealous because Axel never treats him like this, huh Riku?" Sora teased, dragging the bowl and box of cereal closer to him. Riku grabbed the spoons he had set out for originally him and Roxas, but he took them for Sora and him. Roxas snarled and slid the milk down the smooth table and got up to get himself a new spoon.

"So, why are the both of you up so early?" Sora said, waiting for Riku to finish setting up their breakfast. Roxas scooped a huge bite and shoved it into his mouth so he didn't have to say anything to Sora.

"Rox had… to go to the bathroom and decided it was too hot to fall asleep. I was too hot and needed some air. Now, why are _you_ up?" Riku explained, changing the first part after Roxas glared at him from the side. Sora was in the middle of shoveling cereal into his mouth when he froze and slowly slid the spoon into his mouth. He chewed the food quickly and gulped it down.

"I felt lonely and cold because Riku wasn't there anymore so I got up expecting him to be here and he is," Sora said leaning against Riku who kissed his forehead softly, causing the brunette to blush a bright red.

"Then let's all just stay awake until the ginger bear wakes up," Riku suggested, eating a small bite of food.

"Speaking of a red head, Roxy, when are you going to tell him? It's been two weeks and he just thinks it's all of us hanging out during the summer after graduating high school. You've got to tell him sooner or later it's because dad kicked us out for being _gay_," said Sora, trying to get Roxas to talk. The blonde swallowed a chunk of stuck together cereal and shivered.

"I'll tell Axel when I feel like it," Roxas mumbled, poking at his cereal.

"Tell Axel what?" asked the red head, now entering the kitchen. Roxas froze and his spoon dropped to the bowl. Snapping back into reality, he shook his head and looked up at Axel, who was now behind Roxas and draping his arms on his shoulders. Axel bent down and kissed Roxas on the lips and pulled away grinning.

"Never mind, so the gang's all up before sunrise? What the hell is this?" Axel asked, laughing.

"It's too damn hot to sleep Ax, you should notice that Mister Too-Hot-Body-Heat," Roxas mumbled, eating more cereal.

"Sorry, what was that? All I heard was 'Mister Too-Hot-Body.' Wow Roxy, good to know you _do_ notice me!" Axel smiled. Roxas elbowed him in the stomach and that made the other two laugh.

"Since we're all up I saw we all go for a morning swim or find a way to go back to sleep," Sora offered, grabbing the empty bowl and setting it in the sink.

"I'm choosing sleep," said Roxas, giving his half eaten bowl of cereal to Axel, who immediately began to devour it.

"Aw Roxy, you're such a bummer and weren't you complaining about us not going swimming since we've been here?" Riku chuckled darkly.

"I don't give a crap. So, you guys can go on a head. Roxas needs his sleep," yawned the blonde, stretching his arms.

"Such a party pooper! Alright, see you in a few hours Rox. You'll miss all the fun," said Sora, climbing onto Riku's lap. Roxas rolled his eyes and went trudging back up the stairs, even more tired than he was before he went to bed. He could hear them talking rather loudly as he entered his room with Axel.

Roxas closed the door and just flopped down on the bed, the rotating fan still positioned at the end of the bed, cooling Roxas down. He closed his eyes and waited only a few minutes for sleep to come to him, surprisingly. The blonde was off snoring quickly, spreading out across the bed. It certainly was much cooler than it was with the massive space heater sleeping next to him.

A brilliant and yet evil idea came across Axel once he entered the room where Roxas slept. He figured the others would go along with his plan as soon as he told them. Axel laughed silently and grabbed his swim suit from inside his dresser. The red head tip toed out of the room and ran next door to tell Riku and Sora his ingenious plot.

O~o~O

"Shush! You'll wake him up!" Axel whispered, carefully holding Roxas' upper body.

"Well, _sorry_! I mean, I almost fell down the stairs, so I apologize for yelping out of fright," Riku snarled as he walked backwards down the stairs and supporting Roxas' legs. Sora somewhat helped by holding Roxas' middle part of his body. The boy must've been extremely tired seeing as how they could all carry him down the stairs without waking him up.

"Sora! Get the door!" Axel said, jerking his chin towards the front door. Sora obediently reached for the door and yanked it open, letting the two of them walk out with Roxas.

It was only an hour after Roxas fell asleep did Axel set his plan into action. They were all changed and ready to go and that's when they crept into Axel and Roxas' room and picked him up. Poor Roxas didn't even see it coming.

Axel walked them out into water deep enough to reach his knees. He mouthed one, two and then three. On three, he and Riku let Roxas fly into the chilly water. Roxas flopped around, his crystal blue eyes opening in fright as he splashed around helplessly. Axel and Riku fell backwards, holding their sides in laughter. Sora tried to stifle his laughter as he watched his brother piece together what had just happened. Roxas stopped squirming and sat upright in the water. He looked at the two older boys hollering in laughter.

"Assholes," he growled, splashing water onto them. Axel didn't even seem fazed by it, so Roxas leapt onto him and bringing him down into the cold water. His giant shirt clung to his small frame and Roxas was already shivering uncontrollably.

"Good morning my little ray of sunshine!" Axel said, kicking water on the now standing and very pissed off Roxas. Roxas looked at Axel who kept a wide grin spread on his face and he couldn't help but let his hard shell crack and he hugged Axel.

"I'll stay for a little while I guess," Roxas shrugged. Axel kissed his forehead and winked.

"Perfect," he said, pushing Roxas back into the water, with booming laughs following.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hello guys! Since Whisked Away is done, I figured I'd kick up a new story.

So, here's Don't Ever Look Back!

If you didn't already notice, I got the feeling for this story from the song Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings. I'd recommend the acoustic version, but the regular is just as good!

Anyway, this story won't be so set in stone. I guess.

For WA, I tried to get a chapter out every week on every Monday... and that was too much.

I've got so much going on in my life right now, so chapters for DELB will be whenever I can. So this means, it could be two over a course of two days or one this week and another in a month or so.

Got it memorized? Oh my God. I can't believe I just wrote that. I'm such a nerd. Snort Snort.

Also, if you may not get something in a story, leave a review and I'll be glad to either PM you back or just fix up your confusion in the next chapter!

Don't be afraid to talk to me... I don't bite.

I think my main pairings for this one will be... AkuRoku & SoRiku.

There's a possiblity of a Zemyx or even AkuDemy. Maybe RikRoku! YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE. DUN DUN DUUUN!

OH RIGHT. I need this...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

But if I did, let's just say certain people wouldn't have died _*cough cough*_ **Axel & Demyx** _*cough*_ and certain people would've. _*cough cough* _**Kairi**_ *cough*_

And Roxas would still be with us :3

I think that's it... Well.

I'm done with my useless rambling. I'll let you get out of here.

Review and favourite :]


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Later that day, Roxas decided that he would not get any sleep with them around, so he decided to join everyone outside. The blonde looked down from the window and watched the three of them throwing a football around. Well, mainly Riku and Axel all because poor Sora was just too short. Roxas laughed and grabbed a towel as he walked out of his bedroom and down the stairs. Pushing open the door, Roxas leaned against the door frame. The thick black sunglasses he wore slid down the bridge of his nose and hung on the tip. He put a hand on his hip and looked around.

Riku tossed Axel the ball, but the red head was a little distracted. The ball smashed into his cheek and dropped to the ground, but Axel didn't seem to notice. Riku growled, but Sora tapped his shoulder and pointed to Roxas. The blonde decided to brave it out and actually not wear a huge shirt. Axel was admiring his shirtless boyfriend and Riku found that amusing, especially since the ball cracked him in the face and it didn't even faze him. Although, the big red mark on his cheek said something else.

"Stop drooling you pig," Roxas said, stepping outside and closing the screen door. He waited on the porch, hoping Axel would remember how to close his mouth. Riku laughed and Sora giggled along with him as they walked over to Roxas. Axel shook his head and was able to focus. He bolted straight for Roxas and his hands were on the blonde's waist.

"Whoa, Roxas actually not wearing a shirt and coming out into the sunlight? Is it Christmas already?" Axel said with a sly crooked smile. Roxas pursed his lips and Axel took advantage of that. He bent down to steal a kiss from Roxas, who just pushed the oaf off him.

"You can look, but you can't touch," teased Roxas, as he waggled a finger.

"Don't torture the poor boy Roxy," Sora squealed as he grabbed his brother's wrist. The brunette dragged him over to the picnic table, only to get Roxas to talk no doubt. Riku looked at Axel, who was awestruck. The silver haired boy rolled his eyes and shoved his friend. Axel grumbled and ran over to get the football to resume their game.

"So Roxy, what made you decided to torment Axel?" Sora asked with a smile.

"I figured I should try to be more self confident. I mean, if a guy like Axel could fall for a plain little guy like me, I must look somewhat good then, right?" Roxas shrugged.

Sora rolled his eyes and responded, "You're my brother and if I'm hot and since you look a lot like me, you must be too. Just don't get a big head like me."

"You're so conceited, but I love you anyway little brother."

"Damn right you do!"

Roxas chuckled and turned to watch the boys play their game. Sora ran his hand through his hair and then through Roxas' spikes. The blonde slowly turned his head towards Sora, an eyebrow raised to the sky.

"I wanted to see whose hair was softer and you won that one. Also, I wanted to get your attention," Sora admitted with a little blush.

"So instead of saying my name like a normal person, you decided to get my attention in a very creepy way?" questioned Roxas and Sora could only smile broadly.

"Deal with it! Anyway, Axel said he invited some people over for the Fourth of July next week and then they'd be staying in the extra room with us for the rest of summer," Sora laughed.

"Great, more people to keep a secret from," Roxas groaned.

"If you just told Axel, then it wouldn't be a secret! I told Riku."

"I'm never telling Axel because he'd just freak out over and confront our dad about it and we all know just how _perfect_ that would make everything!"

"That's it Roxy? Then all you have to do is tell Axel that he can't do that."

"Obviously you don't know Axel. He's as stubborn as a mule!"

"Yeah, Axel is an ass," Sora said loudly, trying to annoy Axel.

"I heard that pipsqueak! You're lucky I know Riku can kick my ass, so I won't knock some manners into ya!" shouted Axel as he threw the brown ball.

Riku caught the ball, glared at Axel and said, "Lay a finger on him and I break your neck."

Sora got up to hug his boyfriend and Riku whipped the ball harshly. Axel caught it and stumbled back from its force. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora and looked at Axel with a face that read _try me._ Axel grumbled and tossed the football to the ground and walked over to sit with Roxas.

"I'm starting the grill in a bit, hot dog or hamburger? Wait that's easy, hot dog," Axel winked. Roxas snarled and shoved Axel who was already laughing.

"Actually bonehead, I want a hamburger. Can you remind me why I'm dating you?" Roxas mumbled.

"Because we're madly in love like those lovebirds over there? That sounds about right," Axel smiled cockily.

"Right, _love_. Because it's sure as hell not the sex."

"What sex? Oh you mean the thing Riku and Sora do that we don't?"

"Axel, enough," Riku said sternly. Axel flipped him a finger and Riku just shrugged.

"You wish, sorry I don't fuck gingers. I prefer brunettes," Riku said, gaining a kiss from Sora. Roxas rolled his eyes and got up from the table. There was a tire swing by a hammock quite a distance from the three of them and he just wanted to be alone _again._ Axel's jade eyes followed Roxas and he quickly met Riku's aqua ones.

"Go after him dimwit!" Riku urged, pointing after Roxas. Axel nodded his head and leaped off the bench, running after Roxas.

_'Love? Me in love with Axel? I'm certainly not! Am I really only dating him for his _amazing _looks?'_ Roxas thought. He was being very selfish and that wasn't a good thing. Maybe he and Axel weren't meant to be like Sora and Riku were.

Riku. Roxas' best friend in the whole world. He knew Riku way before Sora and Riku even got together. In fact, Roxas remembered setting the two of them up which caused Riku to introduce Roxas to Axel. Roxas was so taken with Axel's appearance and bold personality that he took him right from the start. Axel told Roxas he was in love with him about three months into their relationship, but even to this day Roxas wasn't sure if he loved Axel.

"Hey Rox!" yelled a voice behind Roxas. The blonde peeked over his shoulder and groaned internally. Roxas slowed down anyway and turned around to face Axel. His cheeks were red from the heat, but not nearly as red as his hair. Those green eyes sparkled and Roxas melted on the inside.

"Why did ya run off? Was it something I said?" Axel asked, panting a little.

"No Ax, I just wanted to go lay down for a bit," Roxas said, holding up a hand and shaking his head.

"Can I join you?"

"Uh, I guess. You got to get in first."

Axel took Roxas' hand and they jogged the rest of the way to the hammock. Axel climbed in and attempted to lie down, but the thing flipped on him and his face met with the ground. He swore as he tried to get back up and Roxas was laughing uncontrollably.

"Smooth move buddy. Here, let me hold it for you," Roxas said, smiling and holding the hammock steady for Axel. The red head blushed lightly and tried to get back in, this time settling right in the middle. He outstretched his arms, ready for Roxas to join him. The blonde shrugged and sat down with ease and Axel wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you Rox, you know that," said Axel, shifting his weight to both sides, trying to get the hammock to swing. Roxas felt uncomfortable sitting in the rope hammock without a blanket blocking his skin from the coarse ropes.

Roxas didn't respond to Axel. He merely lay there, letting the red head hold him and murmur stuff about plans for the summer. Rox was more of a listener then a talker anyway. It helped him keep his mouth shut.

"So Roxas, what's up with your frumpy little attitude lately?"

Roxas looked up at the grinning fool, raising an eyes brow. "Excuse me?"

"You've got to be kidding, you don't even notice it? Rox, you've been giving me the cold shoulder and I don't even know why," Axel said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I guess I don't notice. Sorry Ax," said Roxas, switching over to his other side, trying not to look at Axel.

"Axel! Think fast!" yelled Riku and Roxas didn't see it coming. The spiraling colors fused as the ball headed straight for Roxas. It bounced off the blonde's forehead and into the hammock. Riku may have an arm, but he has _awful_ aim. Roxas yelped in surprise and pain as he rubbed his forehead. Axel growled to himself, snatched up the football and tossed it back to Riku.

"Nice going asshole. Rox, you okay?" Axel said, looking for a mark on Roxas' head. Roxas groaned and tried to get out of the hammock.

"Aw man, Roxas. Sorry about that. Hope I didn't give you anymore brain damage than you already have," Riku joked, letting the ball drop to the ground. Roxas tumbled to his feet and narrowed his eyes at Riku.

"Sora, tell Riku he has about five seconds to run before I tackle him," he said slowly. Riku's eyes widened as he turned around to make a mad dash for the house again. Sora just laughed as his boyfriend ran away from his irritated brother.

"One, two, five!" screamed Roxas as he ran down the grassy field to catch Riku. His fingers just skimmed Riku's upper arm as the boy shot out like a silver bullet. Roxas slowed down in surprise and watched Riku suddenly reach the porch quicker than Roxas ever could.

"Track team since freshman year of high school! Maybe you should've stuck with us back then instead of quit like a big _chicken. Oh! I can't run up a hill, what if I fall?_ Chicken!" squawked Riku from the house. He poorly attempted to imitate Roxas. Following that were loud and annoying chicken clucks and this only made Roxas angrier than before. He could hear Axel and Sora running trying to catch up, but Roxas was already off.

"Who are you calling chicken? Remember back in the fifth grade when you had to climb the rock wall to pass that quarter, who decided to run to the bathroom because he had to _tinkle_ for a good forty minutes each day we had gym. Hell, the teachers thought you had some kind of infection. What did they call you after that? Pee Pants Riku?" Roxas shouted as he ran.

"Pee Pants Riku? How unoriginal! But still funny as hell! Actually, I remember hearing about that way back then. Roxas told me because I was at a different school at the time," giggled Sora as he caught up with the other two boys back at the house. Axel wheezed up behind them, just a little bit slower and out of shape.

"Oh my God, Riku afraid to climb a rock wall? That's priceless, wait until Dem and Zex here this next week! It'll make a good story," Axel panted, holding his sides in laughter. Riku was red in the face and his eyes were moist, but that wasn't from running.

"Roxas don't even say it," Riku said, fearing of what could come next.

That hadn't occurred to Roxas. He knew the other part of the story, Riku's least favorite part. He grinned viciously and said, "Wait, I never fully explained _why_ they called him that. Now, don't jump ahead, but this is my _favorite_ part in the story. The gym teachers finally caught onto Riku's little game by the end of the school year. People who needed to retake the rock wall test had or weren't there for it, still had to do it. So, they made sure Riku never left for the bathroom. I was watching him in line, laughing uncontrollably and by then, he was shaking so hard."

"I swear to God Rox, if you say it, I'll murder you," Riku said, face almost as red as Axel's fiery hair.

"So, when it was Riku's turn to climb the wall, he made it up to the first part and as he began his climb to the next part, now mind you he's only a couple feet off the ground, he reaches for the next thing to grab when his foot slips and he loses his grip. Riku fell backward and landed on his back. But that's not the best part. When they helped Riku back up, kids were already laughing their asses off, but that's when they noticed something wasn't right with Riku's pants. He actually _pissed his pants_. I lost it right about there," Roxas said, causing Riku to shake in anger and embarrassment.

Sora and Axel looked at each other once before they burst out into laughter. Roxas joined in with them and Riku was a dark scarlet color now. Sure, it happened back when he and Rox were just kids, but he really didn't want that story brought back up. In fact, he never wanted Axel or even Sora to know. Sometimes, Riku wondered why he was even best friends with that malicious blonde.

"Roxas, I really will kill you," Riku said, turning for Roxas. He leapt for the blonde and tackled him to the ground. Roxas was too busy laughing to push the silver haired boy off of him. Riku pinned him down, holding Roxas' arms out to the side and setting his knees of both of Roxas' sides.

"Well hello Riku, come here often?" Roxas teased, sticking out his tongue. Riku growled and hacked up as much spit as he could. The sound was ugly, like Riku had the flu or something. Roxas' face twisted up in disgust. Riku bent over Roxas' face and slowly let the ball of spit drip from his mouth. Sora made a sound of distaste and Axel helped him take Riku off of Roxas before any spit could be dripped onto his face.

"Nasty Riku! What are you? _Five?_" Roxas said, getting up and brushing the dirt off him. Riku spat onto the ground and glared at Roxas.

"You pinky swore that you would never tell anyone else that story," said Riku, wrapping his arm around Sora, so he wouldn't have the urge to leap after Roxas.

"We were ten years old Riku! Pinky swears don't mean anything once you reach the eighth grade. Calm down, it's not like I told Sora the ultimate pinky swear story," Roxas said, that evil smile creeping onto his face again. Riku could feel a knot in his stomach form as Sora's body twitched.

"What ultimate pinky swear story? I want to hear it!" Sora asked, his curiosity growing high. Riku squeezed onto Sora and bent down to whisper into his ear.

"Oh hell no you don't," he whispered darkly. Sora shuddered and tried to break from Riku's grasp, but he knew he was no match for Riku.

"Then Rox can tell me," Axel winked, grabbing Roxas' hand. The blonde looked at their hands and felt a twinge of guilt spread though him.

"I'll tell you another time Ax, why don't you go fire up the grill? Riku, Sora, want to go take a swim?" Roxas said, trying to change the subject. The red head let his hand go and gave them double thumbs up. Axel turned around to go start cooking and the rest of them ran down to the lake. Roxas noticed his sunglasses were missing when Riku waggled them in front of Roxas. The silver haired boy grinned and whipped them across the water. Roxas watched in horror as his favorite pair sunk the lake's bottom.

"And Roxas? That's for making me relive that nightmare," Riku said, dragging the frozen blonde to the water. Roxas flopped into the water and just pushed around the dirt. He lost all interest in swimming. Roxas was going to get Riku back somehow. _That_ ignited a war.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Blaah. I rewrote this one like a trillion times and I still don't think I've got it right. I've been majorly sick over the past few days and I got a serious headache.

This is the monster that was born from this headache.

It's only out like this because I wanted to get a chapter out as soon as possible because a new idea stuck me.

A special little spoof like thing that hit me in the middle of class. And I would like to start working on it a soon as possible.

Ooh! I'm excited to see all new reviewers :D I don't remember seeing most of them from WA, but I'm glad they're here for DELB!

Ah, Fallen Spirit has come back! Now... where's the rest of my gang?(:

I hoped you liked Chapter Numero Dos!

That's how you say it in Spanish... right? Reviewers, correct me if I'm wrong. My Spanish _sucks._

Oh, and I got the Pee Pants Riku idea because it actually happened to my friend. How funny! And it really was!

I've got a question for my readers... have you ever heard of the cosplay group JarOfClouds? If you have, cookie for you! If not, check them out! They're really good and you can find them on YouTube.

No, they didn't tell me to say that. I don't even know them personally, but they're just _fantastic_ cosplayers. Plus, I wanted to see if anyone has heard of them. Of course they're not as big a Fighting Dreams Pro. or Parle Productions, but they could be!

I do believe that's it! Good bye for now :D

Review and favourite [:


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Riku pushed the shopping cart down the aisle and Roxas danced around, looking for the things they needed. The blonde boy grabbed a box of multicolored pasta and Riku's taste buds set ablaze. He knew with that pasta meant Roxas' ever so delicious pasta salad that Riku _adored._

"Only three things left on this list and then Sora's party list which only has a few things on it, so we can go home soon," Roxas said, crossing off another item on the list. Riku groaned and leaned onto the bar of the cart and walked slowly after Roxas.

"Why am I with you instead of Axel?" Riku grumbled, not caring if Roxas heard him or not. He really hated shopping and Roxas loved to take his time and admire interesting things he saw.

"Well, because Axel dropped us off here so he could go visit his parents. And if we're getting Sora's present too, he can't be here. So, they're off at Axel's parent's house. We are shopping for the house. Axel's dad gave us some money to get groceries and shit. He sure is lucky his parents are loaded. Wish I could live a life like that," Roxas said, turning into the next aisle.

"You didn't tell me we're getting Sora's gift today! I would've brought my wallet! Besides, how are we going to hide it? Sora's going to notice it as we put the groceries away," Riku said, grabbing a box of pudding mix, hoping Roxas' wouldn't notice until they checked out. Chocolate pudding was Riku's other favorite food, right next to Roxas' pasta salad.

"Don't sweat it Riku. I brought my left over graduation money, so I'll cover you until we get back to the house. Then, I'll tell Sora they're just some stuff I thought I would like," Roxas said, throwing a box of some kind of chocolate cereal into the cart and crossing it off the list. He looked up at the signs, trying to find the aisle with all the sauces and dressings.

"Miss your old supermarket?" asked Riku. Roxas frowned and looked back at Riku.

"This place is so different. Why does Axel's summer house have to be so far away from home? I do miss my market. I miss my house. I really miss my mom. Hell, I'm starting to miss my dad. Now isn't that some crazy shit?" Roxas snapped. Riku frowned and left the cart to go hug his friend. Angry tears dripped from Roxas' face.

"Calm down, let's hurry and get out of here. What time is Axel coming for us?" Riku said, grabbing the cart and dragging Roxas along with him. The spiky haired boy wiped the tears from his face and followed Riku.

"He dropped us off about an hour and a half ago, he then gave us two hours to shop. Even he can't stay with his parents for too long. Trust me, they're snobs," Roxas said, looking around for the right dressing for his pasta salad. Riku tapped the cart, ready to leave the store as soon as possible. Roxas was just milking it in, taking his sweet time to pick out the last food item they needed.

"Hmm, now which one? Do I want two for three dollars with the cheap tasting brand and make a big batch? Or do I want the one bottle that's two fifty and tastes amazing, but makes not as big of a batch as the other one? What if I get one of both? Two of the expensive brand? Riku, which do I pick? It's your favorite meal, right?" Roxas said with a smirk. Riku gritted his teeth and started to tap his foot on the ground and Roxas held one of each bottle in his hand, weighing his options. The silver haired boy was growing frustrated and Roxas loved that.

"Hurry up or I'll ram this cart into you," Riku growled, hands ready to move.

"Sounds like a blast Riku. Try me," Roxas said, tossing in the one expensive brand and pulling the cart away from Riku. He winked back at him and took off full speed down the aisle, bringing the cart with him. Riku grumbled and accepted the small blonde's challenge. He sped down the aisle, thankful that no one was in there.

Riku gave Roxas a good head start and suddenly he lost the kid. Riku slowed down into a jog and looked down the aisle, wondering where he could've turned off to. Pacing himself, Riku scanned the opens sections, ready for anything.

Roxas could hear him coming down. To Roxas' luck, the cart didn't slow him down too much and he lost Riku. Peeking slightly over the corner, he could see the other boy getting close. His hands curled around the handle of the shopping cart like claws and he grinned wickedly.

"Hey Roxas, where are you?" Riku called out, slowing his jog just a bit more. He was almost at the end of the aisle and there was no way Roxas was fast enough to get _that_ far away from him. Roxas saw his chance as Riku looked around. He skidded around the corner, cart speeding after Riku.

"Die bitch!" giggled Roxas as he attempted to run over Riku, but the silver haired boy was quick. He tried to press himself against the shelves as Roxas flew by him. He let out a heavy sigh of relief and turned to glare at Roxas.

"Riku! I should've at least tapped you with the cart! No fair man," Roxas said, whipping the cart around and casually strolling over to Riku. Riku slowly stepped away from the shelf, incase Roxas was to charge again.

"Trying to kill me are we Roxy?" teased Riku, knowing Roxas wasn't exactly fond of the name. Roxas' dad actually was the first person to call him Roxy and the name just didn't suit him. He thought it was kind of girly and if Sora had his name, it would fit him better.

"What do I hear Sora calling you? His little Rikki Kins? Or should I still call you Pee Pants Riku?" Roxas replied angrily, getting a rise out of Riku.

"Don't ever think about calling me Rikki Kins _ever again_. If you do, I'll just wait for a chance that Axel isn't glued to your hip and you'll just wish that I chose to kill you instead," threatened Riku adding a wink to the end.

"Oh, aren't you just terrifying? Ha, get real Rikki Kins, c'mon. Let's finish our shopping and wait for the boys," Roxas chuckled, pushing the cart into Riku's side lighter than what he was planning earlier. Riku mumbled and allowed Roxas to go first. The blonde swayed side to side as he walked, bobbing his head to the very low playing music over the loud speakers. Riku rolled his eyes at his best friend and went to go help pick out Sora's presents.

O~o~O

Sora and Axel volunteered to put the groceries away after Riku secretly took two bags upstairs, hoping Sora didn't notice anything. Roxas chilled out, sitting at the island and playing with his phone. Sora put away rapidly and Axel moved at a turtle's pace, only putting a few items away.

"I'm glad you guys grabbed a bunch of chocolate cereal, Riku and I gobble down three bowls a day I swear. Sora can swallow a huge bowl too," Axel said, putting three boxes of different cereal into the cupboards.

"For a small guy, he sure can eat," Riku said, just making his way downstairs. Sora dropped the cans he had in his hands and ran to Riku, who had his arms already open and ready. Roxas frowned at his brother and went to go pick up the cans. Axel must've had the same idea because they went down at the same time and ended up cracking heads.

"Ow! Jesus Rox! Hard headed much?" Axel yelped, jumping back and rubbing his head. Roxas groaned and pulled his head back, one can in hand.

"Me? Hell, if you didn't have such a big head," mumbled Roxas.

"Ah, but you love my big head," Axel winked. Roxas growled and punched his shoulder, but that only gave Axel an opportunity to pull him into a hug. Roxas leaned awkwardly against Axel, who squeezed him and swayed side to side.

"Guys! Way to pick up the cans!" Sora scolded, pushing them apart and bending down to grab the other cans he dropped. As he came back up, Roxas thumped him in the back of the head. Sora gasped and turned around to glare at his brother. Riku had his back though, he smacked Roxas' arm which made the blonde throw him a death stare over his shoulder.

"Knock it off kiddos, let's finish up in here and go do something!" Axel said, putting a stop to the slapping. Roxas sighed and grabbed all of the plastic bags on the counter and put them all into one big bag. Axel took that bag from him and stuffed it under the sink, just as Sora closed the cupboard door.

"Well, Mr. Big Head, what do want to do?" Roxas said, putting a hand on his hip. Axel put a finger to his chin and looked up into the ceiling, as if that was supposed to help thinking. Sora tapped his foot impatiently and Riku just looked at the ground. Axel snapped his fingers and he smiled widely.

"I've got it! It's perfect," said Axel, throwing his hands into the air. The three of them groaned and waited for Axel to _enlighten_ them with his oh-so-perfect plan.

"What is it Ax? Please God, nothing stupid," Riku said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's not stupid! At least, I hope it's not. How about we all go out to a club tonight?" Axel offered. The three of them looked at each other and just burst out laughing. Sora was giggling the most, he had to lean against Riku so he wouldn't fall to the floor.

"Ax, did you forget that one, I hate dancing, two, Sora's only seventeen and three, Riku will just end up hiding in some dark corner like the freak he is?" Roxas managed to say in between laughs. Axel frowned and slumped over, sad that his idea was shut down so quickly.

"Oh! I got it! Why don't we camp out tonight? Like, with a bonfire and tents and stuff! It's supposed to be comfortable tonight! I found some tents in the attic. You guys up for it?" Sora suggested, stopping his laughter like that.

"That's actually not half bad of an idea! Knowing the four of us, it'll take a good three hours to set up the tent. Axel will be too busy trying to shove one of the tent poles up my ass, so there's something to slow us down. Riku will try to start a sword fight and Sora, you're just clueless and give up as soon as you fail at trying. Anyway, it's worth a shot!" Roxas said, taking a stab at all of them. Sora pursed his lips and Riku and Axel went off to mumble and talk to themselves, trying to deny Roxas' claims.

"Riku, don't you remember the summer after freshman year? We all tried to go camping and that's what happened? It was right after you and Sora started going out in secret and Dad took the three of us on a camping trip? Right before I met Axel too, so I can only guess with him. With you two, it's rather obvious. Don't deny it," Roxas said, leaning against the counter, smiling.

"Hey now, you asked for the fight!" Riku blushed, shoving Roxas slightly.

"Yeah! And all those poles, ropes, pegs, it's all too confusing!" Sora defended.

"Not to mention, I will _not _shove the poles up your ass, there's already one there!" Axel said bitterly. Roxas whipped his head over to Axel, who only raised his hands up and shrugged. Riku scoffed and Roxas _accidentally_ stepped on his foot.

"Well, let's do this!" Sora said, moving on. They nodded in unison and ran up the stairs to go grab the tents. Roxas smiled and knew it was going to be a good night.

O~o~O

"No! That one goes here! Ouch! Damn it Axel, watch where you're swinging that thing," grouched Roxas as he directed Axel and Riku what to do. As predicted, Sora gave up on the first attempt at connecting two poles, so he was sitting on one of the logs that Axel had found. Before they started with the tents, Axel dragged out the metal fireplace and started a small fire. Also as predicted, Riku started a tent pole fight with Axel and at least one pole found its way to Roxas' ass.

"Look _Roxy_, you're not much of a help. Just go sit with Sora. Axel and I set up the first one, so I think we can manage the second one," said Riku through gritted teeth. Roxas rolled his eyes and strutted to go sit with his brother. Sora patted the spot next to him and Roxas plopped down, staring intensely at the fire. The brunette raised an eye brow at his brother and poked him.

"Strange boy, aren't you Rox?" he laughed. Roxas shook his head and then looked at his brother with a smile.

"You know it little bro," chuckled Roxas.

"My birthday is soon and I just can't wait to talk to mom! I miss her so much," Sora said excitedly. This caught Roxas' attention.

_'Rox, can you tell Sora I'm sorry I can't call on his birthday. Your dad will be home all day and that just won't be safe. Aw, my poor baby Sora, he can't even talk to me now. Too bad he's out and about. Well Rox, if by some miracle your father leaves then I'll try to call. Good bye for now my little ray of sunshine. I love you and your brother both,'_ Roxas remembered. He grimaced and forgot to tell Sora that. A week ago he had talked to their mom and she told him, but Roxas never got around to telling Sora.

"Uh, Sora, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Mom isn't sure if she can call us on your birthday. When you were out with Riku, like a week ago, she called and told me. I guess I forgot to tell you," sighed Roxas. He saw the frown form in Sora's eyes, but the smile on his face never even faltered. The kid really never stopped smiling!

"Oh, well, I guess that's okay. I'll just wait for the next time she calls," Sora said, his voice dropping a little. Roxas felt awful for ruining his brother's good mood, but he would have had to tell him sooner or later. If he told him later, then Sora would be waiting all day on his birthday for a call that was never coming.

"I'm sorry little buddy. Really, I'm sorry we're in this mess," whispered Roxas, putting an arm over his brother's shoulders. Sora just put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"Rox, what the hell did you do to my baby?" Riku said, pushing Roxas off the log and pulling Sora into his arms. Roxas landed on his butt on the ground and his gritted his teeth. Axel laughed and helped the angry blonde up. They sat on the other log and relaxed by the fire. Riku and Axel got the second tent up in record time, after they figured that hitting each other with the poles did not help the situation.

"So, what do you guys want for dinner? I'll cook something up quick, because I'm _starved_," Axel said, standing back up. Roxas looked up at the gorgeous red head and smiled. Axel was a pain at times, but still, Roxas was dating him. He had to like him at least, right?

"Well damn, just go pull out some left over soup from the fridge and bring it out. That's easy and Sora did make great soup last night," Riku said, nuzzling his boyfriend's cheek. Sora blushed and took in the compliment.

"Alright, be back in a bit!" Axel said, running for the house. Roxas laid down on his back and put his hands behind his head. The sun was slowly starting to set and the sky was mixed with reds, blues, pinks, and oranges. There were only a few clouds in the sky and even they were full of color. It looked really pretty and peaceful.

O~o~O

It was around midnight when Riku decided to tell a scary story. Roxas was just so tired and could barely keep his eyes open. Axel kept him pinned to his side and an arm wrapped around the blonde tightly. Sora held Riku's hand and watched him tell the story with fear in his eyes. Riku was known for his wild imagination and could scare all, well all except Roxas.

"From the house echoed a blood curdling scream and the sun slowly peeked over the clouds. The tiny little neighborhood was unaware of the horror that happened at the house. They didn't know of all the poor souls now forever trapped, doomed to roam around, and lost for eternity. You could say that Hell was just a house on the corner of Elm and Traverse. You could say that, but they might be the last words you may ever speak," Riku said, finishing the story. He whispered the last sentence and had Axel and Sora shaking in their shoes. Roxas just yawned and watched the fire. It was the thirtieth time he had heard that one.

"Hell is just a house on the corner of Elm and Traverse. Well damn Riku, I'm still alive!" Roxas said when he looked over and saw his brother trembling. He smiled in his mind and decided to have a little _fun._

"Rox, don't take things so serious… dear God!" Riku shouted, catching onto Roxas' game the moment Roxas started to fake his 'death'. The blonde let his blue eyes roll back as he collapsed backwards, causing Axel to jump and shriek in fright. Roxas tried to remain motionless, but he was having difficulty controlling his laughter.

Sora got up and peered over his seemingly lifeless brother with Axel. Riku crossed his leg over his other and then his arms over his chest. He grinned at the two idiots who actually thought Roxas was dead and tried not to laugh too.

"Uh, Roxy? Are you dead?" Sora said, poking Roxas' knee. Oh, he was going to let him have it. With the second poke to his knee, Roxas sprang up, curling his fingers into curls and growled.

"Beware! I'll kill you!" roared Roxas. Sora screamed and ran back to Riku. Axel jumped again and clutched his chest and let out a sigh of relief. Roxas and Riku were dying of laughter and Axel jus frowned as he sat back down.

"Wow, I didn't think big brave old Axel would fall for that. Hell, I knew Sora would. He's gullible, but Axel? Really? You scream like a girl!" Roxas taunted. Axel pouted and pushed Roxas. Sora was still shaking and clinging onto Riku for dear life. Riku was laughing and trying to console the freaked Sora so he wouldn't start hyperventilating.

"It's probably because I'm tired," said Axel, trying to build up his confidence.

"No Axel, you're a damn coward. Remember the haunted house?" Riku said, Sora starting to calm down. Roxas could see Axel's face turn almost as red as his hair.

"Dude, what happened? I never see Axel blush, so this has got to be good," Roxas said, leaning against Axel again. Once again, the arm was wrapped around him tightly, but this time tighter. Roxas felt squished, but warm.

"Okay, so it was like, sophomore year and the week before Halloween. Axel told me he wanted to go to this new haunted house that was supposedly _extremely_ scary place..."

Roxas didn't hear much more after that. His eyes drooped close and soon he was out like a light.

O~o~O

Screams echoed down the hall and the brunette clung to his older brother and buried his face in his chest. The blonde murmured for him to be quiet so they weren't heard. It was so dark in the closet and they have been hiding in far corner of the closet for too long. The screams were dying down and a loud crash before the slamming of a door. The brunette gulped and looked up with scared blue eyes.

"Roxas, it's all my fault isn't it?" he whispered. The blonde took Sora's sweaty hand and squeezed it lovingly.

Roxas frowned and said, "It's just as much of fault. I should've told dad that I was the only one so that he would just explode on me and leave you alone. It'll be okay though Sora I won't let him hurt you and neither will mom."

Sora nodded and took in a deep breath as the screams grew louder again and they listened to the sound of approaching footsteps. Roxas scooted a little forward and tried to shield Sora from whatever was coming. He gulped and watched in horror as his dad opened the closet door open with an insane look on his face. A smile that didn't match his wild eyes was spread on his face.

"Hello homo," he chuckled darkly. Their dad grabbed Roxas by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of the closet. He pushed Roxas away and moved further into the closet to grab Sora. The brunette yelped from shock as he slid across the hardwood floor. Roxas crawled over in front of him and stood boldly. Their mother just made it into the room and she dove to kneel beside Roxas.

"Aerith, move," their father said sternly.

"No Cloud, I will not allow you to harm my babies," she retorted. This only made Cloud get angrier.

"You all know how I feel about gays and you bring one _into my house_ and to add it both of my sons are just a bunch of homos? I never want to see it back into my house again!" Cloud shouted.

"Riku's not an 'it' dad! I love him and he loves me, can't you see that? Rox, tell dad Axel loves you and you love him," Sora said, peering over Roxas' shoulder. Roxas felt his heart stopped. What could he say? Roxas didn't think he loved Axel. He knew the red head loved him, but did Roxas really love him back?

"Oh Rox, say you love me," moaned Axel, sounding sad and miserable.

"I can't! I don't!" screamed Roxas as he flew up. The heavy sweat dripped down him again. Roxas panted and wiped sweat off his forehead. Axel must've brought him into the tent sometime after he fell asleep. This time, he didn't wake up Axel. He sleeping heavily, but someone else sure did hear him. The zipper on the tent unzipped and aqua met blue.

"What the hell Roxas?" whispered Riku frantically. Roxas carefully stood up and walked over to Riku, who helped him out. The blonde stripped of the large shirt and paced outside in shorts. Riku zipped the tent back up and looked at Roxas.

"I saw that part when Sora and I were in the closet. It ended around when we were out and Cloud was calling you an 'it' and Sora was defending you. Then he said that Axel loved me and I loved Axel. I wanted to agree with Sora, but I remember I just sat there that night. I heard Axel's voice, he sounded sad and like, disappointed. Riku, I can't say I love Axel. I really can't because I don't know if I love him!" cried Roxas. Tears streamed down from his blue eyes and Riku ran over to grab Roxas into a tight bear hug. The blonde sobbed into his shoulder and hugged his best friend back. Riku just stood there, letting Roxas let it out.

"You don't have to love Axel Rox. You can love whoever you want. Sure, you may fall for him, but you never know actually. Don't worry Rox, I'm always here for you. Best friends for life, right?" Riku said, pulling Roxas back a bit so he could look at him.

"Right! We'll be friends forever. Uh Riku, we are still going to keep these dreams a secret from Axel and Sora. I don't want them to worry more than they have to. When the time is right, I'll tell them," Roxas sniffled. Riku grinned and held up his long pinky. Roxas rolled his eyes, but locked pinkies anyway.

"Here's to another pinky promise. Come on, help me start a fire. There's still another hour before sunrise," Riku said, dropping Roxas' hand. The blonde smiled and just followed Riku, glad to know he had such a good friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

This was quite a long one. Like, it's an extra two thousand+ words XD

I guess I was on a roll :D

I do actually like this chapter. Well... parts of it at least.

Really, I hope this makes up for the bad quality of Chapter Two.

I feel awful for making Sora the innocent little baby of the group XD

Actually, Sora isn't so innocent. Just ask Riku. He'll tell you just how _devilish_ that boy is. Shiver. o.O

Anyway, I don't really have much to say!

So, this was Chapter Three!

Let me finish saying, I accept criticism, ideas, ECT. And I'll reply to questions and such.

Tell me what you guys think of the story so far :D

Review and favourite c:


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Sora was bouncing up and down excitedly on the chair. Roxas put his hands on the kid's shoulders, but he just shook under them. Shrugging, Riku pushed Roxas away and let Sora bounce. It was only three days until Sora's eighteenth birthday and he was already freaking out over it. Wednesday was when Sora was finally going to be an official adult. Then the Wednesday after that was the Fourth of July and the Tuesday before that, Demyx and Zexion were supposed to make their appearance.

"Jesus Sora, how much candy did you eat?" Roxas asked, grabbing his special bottle of water. It was yet another unbearable summer day. He put the bottle on the back of his neck and sighed with relief.

"I actually didn't eat any. Riku has been cutting me off. He's always looking out for me," grinned Sora affectionately. The silver haired boy just smiled and ran a hand through Sora's brown spikes.

"Good idea, don't need to get you fatter," Roxas said, watching his brother's face fall slightly.

"F-fatter? Riku am I _fat?_" he said, voice trembling. Riku glared and Roxas, who only let the corner of his mouth twist into an evil smile.

"No Sora! You thin and perfect! Don't let Roxas get to you. He's just an ass," Riku said, pulling Sora off the chair and into his arms. The brunette put his hands on his stomach and pursed his lips.

"What the hell? Damn Roxas, I'm really not fat. Leave me alone," Sora said, grabbing Riku.

_'I swear, that boy gets weirder and weirder every day. Must be birthday jitters,'_ thought Roxas.

"Yeah Roxas, leave your baby brother alone," Riku sniggered, getting a glare from Sora. Riku pinched Sora's squishy, rosy cheeks and smiled softly. Sora smiled and turned his head to kiss Riku's hand.

"I knew you can't stay mad long. All you need is a little sugar from Rikki Kins and you're just a lovesick school girl. God damn, the day after your birthday is going to be all smiles and giggles, eh Sora?" Roxas said, putting the bottle back into the freezer. Sora's sapphire eyes bulged and his cheeks turned red. Riku smacked his own forehead with his hand and flipped Roxas the bird.

"Dropping the subject, so where's the ginger?" Riku asked, sitting down at the island. Sora reached his hand across and held onto Riku's. Roxas sat next to his brother and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's three in the afternoon, he better not be sleeping," said Sora, rolling his eyes.

"I went in the room around two to wake up him. He said he was going to take a shower once I woke him. I'll go see if he's asleep or not," Roxas said, getting back up with a sigh. Riku waved to him and the blonde ran up the stairs.

"Ax? You awake?" he called out once he reached the top of the stairs. Roxas heard the shower still running. Axel must've been in there for over an hour, surely the water was ice cold by then. Roxas grumbled to himself and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Time to get out, aren't you freezing?" Roxas didn't get an answer. He knocked once more before he just turned the knob and barged in.

"Didn't you hear me? I said time to get out!" Roxas said, yanking back the shower curtain. Sitting on the floor of the bathtub, sound asleep and snoring away was Axel. The fool fell asleep in the shower! Roxas put his hand over his mouth and tried not to laugh. He put his hand through the water still running and it was somewhat warm. Axel's mouth drooped open and he snored like a bear. Smiling, Roxas turned the hot water all the way off and stood on his tip toes to bend the showerhead so the ice water fell right onto Axel.

"Sweet Jesus! That shit is cold!" screamed Axel as the water woke him up. He sprang from the bathtub and onto the bathroom floor. Roxas was dying of laughter as he grabbed a towel from the shelf. He threw it on Axel, still laughing. Green eyes scanned the room until they locked onto the chuckling blonde. Axel's eyes narrowed as he leapt for Roxas.

"Think it's funny?" Axel said, sitting bare naked on Roxas. He pinned the smaller man's arms by his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Actually Ax, it's priceless. You should've seen your face. Now, would you kindly get the fuck off me and put on some clothes?" Roxas said, trying to get out of Axel's grip. The red head grinned and kissed the blonde's cheek before he got up and wrapped a towel around him. Roxas stood up, frowning and holding his shirt from his body. His shirt was soaked and while it felt good on his heated skin, wet shirts just felt gross on him. Roxas stripped of the shirt and tossed it in the dirty clothes hamper. He put his hands on his hips and glared at Axel.

"Well Roxas, don't you look stunning?" Axel said, reaching for his grumpy boyfriend. Roxas pushed him away and trudged into their room. He dug around in his dresser drawer, looking for a shirt. Not caring anymore and just wanting to put on a shirt, Roxas snatched up a random shirt. He slipped it on and turned around to see Axel, trying to pose seductively against the door frame. Axel winked at Roxas, who shoved Axel out of his way.

"You're such a loving boyfriend," sighed Axel. Roxas flinched at the slight sound of hurt in Axel's tone and walked back down the stairs. Riku and Sora waited by the foot of the stairs. Sora looked like he truly wanted to know if Axel died or something and Riku looked uninterested.

"What happened to him? I heard him talking now, but did he really take a shower for that long?" Sora asked. Roxas snorted and Riku poked Roxas, wonder what the hell the noise was for.

"He fell asleep while taking a shower. I found him snoring really loudly do I turned the water onto cold and woke his tired ass up," said Roxas squeezing his way through them.

"Maybe you should stop keeping him up all night, right Rox?" Riku said sarcastically. Everyone knew nothing like _that_ went on between Roxas and Axel. Hell, Roxas was still a virgin. God only knows if Axel is. Roxas punched Riku in the shoulder as he opened the front door. Hoping for a little gust of wind to hit him, Roxas was disappointed.

"It's too damn hot, can't it just rain already? I prefer that over blistering heat," he said grumpily.

"I actually _love_ the sunshine. You just a constant downer, huh Roxy?" Sora said, breaking through Roxas. He spun around on the porch, arms out in the air. Sora took in a deep whiff of the fresh air and Roxas sighed. His brother was too perky for the life they had. With being thrown out of their house, forced to find a new place to live within that night, you'd think he'd be at least a little upset.

"Cheer up Rox, Ax and I have a surprise for tonight anyway. You think camping was fun?" Riku said, walking outside and grabbing Sora's waist from the behind. He rested his chin on the shorter one's shoulder and watched the lake glisten.

"Camping sucked, other than me scaring the hell out of Sora and Axel I was bored," Roxas mumbled, not leaving the slightly cooler house.

"Don't ruin this Roxy," Sora frowned. Roxas just huffed out a sigh and decided not to piss off his brother until _after_ Sora's birthday. It was fair enough at the least.

"Fine, so then what's the surprise Riku?" asked Roxas. Riku turned around and shook his head.

"That ruins the surprise dumbass," Riku chuckled. Roxas stuck his tongue out at Riku childishly and stepped backwards. He closed the door and turned around to come face to, well, chest.

"Hello princess, fancy meeting you here. Look, I'm wearing clothes this time. Unless you don't want me to be fully clothed. _That_ can be changed quickly."

Axel bent down to Roxas' height and grinned cockily. Roxas pursed his lips and had the urge to just smack the smug look right off his cute face. But the blonde shrugged, smiled back and kissed the red head quickly. Axel's hand found the small of Roxas' back as he pulled him in closer. Roxas allowed himself to be brought close to Axel as he pulled away.

"So I get a kiss for calling you princess? Do you like it better than Roxy?" said Axel, putting his other hand on Roxas' back.

"Don't call me princess and don't call me Roxy. The name's Roxas. Remember that," Roxas said, grabbing Axel's shoulders.

"Fine, well I still love you, _Roxas,"_ Axel said, forcing out 'Roxas'. Roxas' blue eyes actually matched his smile that time. His stretched up to kiss Axel's nose before he broke free of his grip. He casually walked into the living room and plopped down onto the sofa. Axel shook his head and slowly followed Roxas. Just sometimes he wished Roxas would say he loved him back. Not _once_ did the blonde ever say those words. Axel wasn't even sure Roxas could pronounce the word _love_. He sat next to Roxas and pulled him close. Roxas rested his head on Axel's shoulder and yawned.

"I recommend sleep, you're going to need it," winked Axel.

"Aw c'mon, why won't you guys tell Sora and I what you have in mind?"

"You'll just have to wait and see Roxas!"

O~o~O

"Midnight bowling? You've got to be kidding me! This will sure as hell be interesting. I'm pretty sure none of you can bowl to save your lives," Roxas snorted, crossing his arms over his chest as Axel pulled up to the bowling alley. Bright, luminescent, neon lights glowed down on the car. Axel turned off the car and glared at Axel.

"Hush up and enjoy yourself. Who knows, you might like it!" he said, opening his door. Roxas rolled his eyes and got out after Axel. Sora and Riku got out just as Axel locked the doors. He twirled the keys around his fingers once and put them in his pocket.

"Ready to go bowl? I'm pretty sure I'll be the winner!" Axel said smugly.

"You're on ginger," Riku challenged, taking his boyfriend's hand.

"Let's actually make this interesting. Since I'm being dragged along, why not turn this into a competition? The winner gets the gloating rights and the losers have to do what the winner says for a whole week. _But,_ the ultimate loser, the one with the lowest score, has to run through the house and outside the house _butt naked_ with a finishing jump into the lake," grinned Roxas. All heads snapped up at the suggestion and evil smiles spread.

"Deal," all four said in unison. Axel walked over and wove his arm through Roxas' and they all walked towards the building.

"Wait Rox, where did you get that idea from?" Axel asked, peering down at the blonde.

"Oh, it's just a little something that happened years ago. Ask Riku and Sora, Riku was the loser _that_ time. The lake thing I came up with though. Remember that Rikki Kins? Sora was so red when he saw you like that. Wasn't that his first time seeing you naked? Such a funny night," chuckled Roxas. Riku threw Roxas a death glare over his shoulder and Sora's giggles could be heard shaking from his body.

"Roxy, why do you like to bring up the most embarrassing moments of my life?" questioned Riku.

"Because Riku fool, this was the summer before Axel and I got together so I'm sure he's curious to know a little more about one of his best friends._ I_ would be, but that's just my opinion!"

"All these stories are funnier than hell, so Roxas can tell as many as he wants. Suck it up Rikki Kins!" Axel laughed thumping the back of Riku's head lightly. Riku snarled under his breath and once inside, Axel left the group and motioned them to wait for a second. He went up to the shoe rental counter and spoke with the man.

"I actually think Axel's going to lose," whispered Sora. He blinked his bright blue eyes and smiled. Obviously he just got an image of Axel that he did not want and tried to get rid of it.

"Alright, c'mon guys. Axel's calling us over, this begins now," Riku said, pulling Sora along. Roxas put his hands in his shorts' pockets and followed behind, head looking at the ground.

They gave their sizes to the poor fellow behind the counter and grabbed the ugly and colorful bowling shoes that always made Roxas feeling uncomfortable. Axel led them to a table and everyone was already trying to squeeze their feet into the stiff bowling shoes. Roxas made a face of disgust as he slid his second shoe on. Never once in his life had he ever liked bowling shoes, but not wanting to be the automatic loser, he decided to suffer. Rox was confident he could beat one of them at the least.

"Alright, I'm going first, then Riku, then Sora and then Roxas. Is that cool?" Axel said, already sitting at the screen. The three of them mumbled yes and Axel quickly entered in their names. There weren't too many people around. Roxas sighed and hoped no one watched him bowl at all. He tended to be very graceful and _ballerina_ like when it came to bowling, but only a bit. Not to mention his tongue sticks out of the side of his mouth like a panting dog.

"Show us how it's done ginger!" Riku teased, kicking back and placing an arm over Sora's shoulders. Roxas could just feel Axel rolling his eyes. The pins slowly came down and Axel picked up brilliant neon orange bowling ball. Axel weighed it in his hands and nodded to himself. Lining up oh-so-perfectly, just to mess with Riku, Axel stuck his butt out and wiggled his hips. Snickering, the red head pulled the ball back as he moved for the line. The ball flew from his hand so fast that Roxas wasn't even sure it ever touched the ground. Axel bit on his index finger and watched the pins fall, well all except one. It just wobbled and wobbled, but it never fell down. In the far left corner it stood, mocking Axel.

"Damn, it's like it's taunting me! Of course I miss just _one_ pin! Did you see how it moved? That sucker should've fallen!" Axel said, stamping his foot. Roxas laughed at Axel, but inside he was worried. The chance that _Axel_ would be the victor and Roxas would have to do whatever he wanted for a week made his stomach flutter. Roxas should've clarified the rules better. If Axel won, all hell would break loose.

_'Aw, shit. I've got to beat this ass!'_ Roxas thought, chewing on his bottom lip. The bowling ball was already down the lane as Roxas thought about what could happen. It barely skimmed the side of the pin and by some miracle, the pin actually fell. Roxas gulped loudly and he could see Sora and Riku exchange nervous glances.

A wide grin was plastered on Axel's face as he turned to face his friends. Roxas' blue eyes widened as he imagined himself running around naked because he lost. No way in hell was he going to let that happen.

"Read it and weep ladies! I'm a damn good bowler. Guess I should've mentioned it! Okay, so first game decides our bet's winner and after we just play for fun. Sound good?" Axel said, sitting right back behind the screen. Riku cleared his throat and got up and reached for a black ball. Sora blew him a kiss for luck and Riku winked back at the brunette.

"My turn Axel. I'm not going to let Roxas see me naked again. Might make you and Sora jealous since he'd be all over me afterwards," said Riku as he cracked his neck. Roxas felt sick to his stomach from the sound and the idea of Riku running around in the nude again.

"You wish I came onto you! Just roll the damn ball!" growled Roxas. Sora pouted a little bit and crossed his arms over his chest. Axel attempted to trip Riku as he walked by. The silver haired man merely laughed and bowled. Axel watched anxiously as the ball rolled down the lane in a perfect straight line. Riku relaxed, not caring about what the ball did.

"Strike baby," he said simply. All of the pins went down with ease and Axel and Roxas were awestruck. Riku walked back to Sora who just high fived him. The brunette smiled cheerily which made his brother flinch in fear. Something was going on. Roxas knew Riku could not bowl for shit, where did that strike come from?

"Riku, how did you do that? You've never bowled a strike once in your life before. Obviously it's rigged!" Axel gasped. Riku shrugged with a sly smile and stretched out his legs, watching Sora get up for his turn. The smallest of the group grabbed a shiny blue ball and took in a deep breath. Roxas sat up straighter to see if his brother had any tricks up his sleeve. One thing Roxas did notice though, Sora had his tongue out just like Roxas did. This made Roxas smile to know he wasn't alone. With the pins all ready, Sora ran up to the line and let go of the ball. It didn't go as fast as Riku's or Axel's ball because Sora didn't have that much strength in his arms. Yet, the ball went pretty fast for something Roxas would expect Sora to roll. The ball knocked down the right side of the pins, only getting four pins down.

"Shoot, I was hoping to get more! Well, that's somewhat okay, I guess," said Sora, grabbing his ball again. As the pins fixed themselves, Sora got ready to go again. This time he managed to hit two more pins with a grand total of six. Roxas felt much better about the whole bet then. All eyes were on him then as Roxas stood up awkwardly for his turn.

His eyes scanned the set of bowling balls. He saw a nice color green ball, but it wasn't as pretty of a green as Axel's eyes. Roxas half smiled and weighed the ball in his hand. It was kind of light and not too heavy. It would work just well for him. Keeping in mind he hadn't bowled in years, Roxas just hoped he didn't suck ass.

"C'mon, let me just beat Sora," Roxas whispered to the ball. The pins were down again and out came Roxas' tongue. He inhaled deeply through his nose and closed his eyes. As he exhaled, those blue eyes snapped to alert. He started his move for the line. Already he could feel the ballerina movements creep to him. Roxas let the ball fly from his hands and his right leg up in an arabesque, included with an almost perfect pointed toe. His hand even looked soft and light, fingers looking elegant. He held this pose right up until the ball making contact. Roxas eyed the rolling ball carefully as he watched it only hit two back pins before it was out of sight. He landed back on his feet, slumping over. Already his outlook was grim and to add on, they were all laughing at him.

"Jesus Roxy! I don't remember our parents letting you take dance!" giggled Sora.

"Damn, I remember you're Little Mister Ballerina! Should've remembered you in gym class!" snorted Riku.

"Seriously Roxas, I really should call you _princess_ or you're just my little ballerina!" chuckled Axel, who was wiping away the water from his eyes. Roxas blushed a deep red and his hands went into his pockets. The laughter was slowly dying down, that is, until they realized Roxas had to finish his turn. The green ball rolled back and Roxas picked it up unwillingly. He looked at it sadly and sighed as he faced the fixed pins. He tried to control his ballerina poses, but as soon as he let go of the ball, he was in coupe and the chorus of laughter continued. Roxas really had to work on control that weird ballet thing he did. Blushing, he didn't even watch his ball go. Roxas ran for his seat, embarrassed.

"Gutter ball! Well Princess, keeping bowling like that and you're going to put on a nice little show for us," winked Axel mischievously. Roxas placed his face in his hands and groaned. He thought he just ditched Roxy, but here comes a new nickname for him. So close he was and Roxas just ruined it. Maybe instead of running track for that little amount of time he should've just taken up dance.

Axel was getting up for his turn when Roxas peeked through his hands. He saw Riku hand Sora a couple of bills and the little brunette ran for the snack stand. Axel's amazingly swift ball flew down the lane and Roxas didn't care to watch. He had a good feeling it would be just between Riku and Axel as the winners. Two people he definitely did not want to win.

Sora was back quickly, two large containers of soda at hand. Riku took one and Sora set the other on the table. The brunette snuggled up against Riku and sipped the drink. Axel cracked his fingers as he grabbed the ball, ready for his next go. He had only missed two pins that time.

"Rox, that one's for you and Axel. Don't drink it all on him," Sora said, pointing to the other cup. Roxas already figured it would be his. Axel snatched it up and high fived Riku as he walked by. The red head plopped down to his angry boyfriend and gulped down a bunch of soda. Axe rubbed Roxas' back soothingly. The blonde looked up at him and took the cup, drinking a bunch of it himself. Grumbling, he handed it back to Axel when he was done.

"Aw, Princess, what's the matter? Grumpy about losing? Maybe you shouldn't have turned this into a bet before you knew what you were getting into," asked Axel with a cocky smile. Roxas leaned against Axel. Biting his lip, Axel put a finger under his chin and lifted the smaller man's head up. Roxas' soft, pink lips were already dipping into a frown. Axel kissed Roxas' nose and continued to rub his back.

"I can't do it Axel. If I lose, I'll have to streak, but I can't. It was already so much of a trouble just to even take my shirt off. You have no idea how shy and self conscious I am. Sora's a bold and confident, but I'm _weak_. I-I can't do it," Roxas sighed. Axel pursed his lips and leaned close to his ear. His warm breath tickled the blonde. He hoped Sora and Riku were well out of earshot. Axel was always an awful whisperer.

"I'll help you win babe. If something makes you that upset, I won't let you do it. And Rox, you can tell me anything. You can always count on me," he whispered. Roxas could feel a smile creep on his face and he hugged his boyfriend. Maybe he could see himself falling for the adorable fire head. But that was only a maybe.

O~o~O

Tenth frame. Roxas' last chance at winning… or at least beating Sora. His hand quivered as he held the ball, taking a look at the score. Riku had lost to Axel by a mere few points. Sora was beating Roxas by eight points. If only Roxas could just knock down one more pin than Sora. He already rolled once and managed to hit three pins. Six to go and he would be the one to keep their clothes on.

"You can do it my Princess!" shouted Axel from behind him. Roxas gritted his teeth and made a mental post-it note to kick Axel for that nickname. Riku and Sora were talking about what Axel was going to make them do. Sora would slip in about how he was glad it wasn't going to be him running around in the nude. That only made Roxas even angrier. Axel said he would help and so far he was doing a very good job.

"Hurry up and bowl twinkle toes!" Riku groaned, wanting to just rub it in Roxas' face already. Riku already lost that stupid bet to Roxas and he just wanted to gloat. Sora really wanted to go play in the arcade and Riku promised to let him go after they watched Roxas lose.

"Wait, don't go yet Rox!" Axel said, leaping off his chair. He went to Roxas and grabbed the blonde's arms. Axel was sure Roxas could use some aim and power. Roxas froze up as Axel held onto him, steadying the hand holding onto the bowling ball. Riku started to protest, but Axel yelled at him to shut up. Axel had his chin on Roxas' shoulder and Roxas shivered.

"I said I'd help, right? Well here I am helping. Let's do this together. It'll be tricky and you might feel weird, but it should work. On three, start running. Okay? One, two, tree!" Axel said, pushing Roxas forward and pulling his arm back. Roxas' feet skidded on the floor and he shrieked in surprise, but he felt _right_. Axel's sweet cologne smelled wonderful and Roxas loved the way that even though he was forceful, Axel was very careful of Roxas.

He could feel the ball leave his hand and the extra push from Axel made it go faster than what Roxas usually bowled. It went straighter too! Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas before he could do yet another freaky ballet move and they watched the ball roll down, heading right for the front pin.

The four of them got quiet as the ball seemed to move in slow motion, knocking down the front three pins. They fell and slid into three of the back ones and Roxas turned to hide in Axel's chest. He hoped that they would just fall and he would be safe. Everything went silent for Roxas.

"You've got to be shitting me. No way in hell," said a voice too high to be Riku's or Axel's. And it sounded pissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Ohmygosh. Hey guys! It's been so long since I**'**ve updated! But I'm back!

This chapter is so long, but I kind of like it!

Aw, I kind of gave Axel a softer side! I like softie Axel :3

Ha, the whole Roxas as a ballerina thing is based off me!

Whenever I play any sport... my coach always ends up calling me Ballerina, Princess, or Little Fairy by the end of the season. I guess I'm graceful...?

Anyway, the ending is a little rushed in my opinion. I just wanted to get this chapter up. Originally, it was to stoped before they went midnight bowling, but then it'd be too short. So I continued on and then I was going to stop right after Roxas' bowled the first time. Of course that's changed too.

And now it stops right as our little Roxy beats Sora! :3

But will I make Sora run naked?

It doesn't sound as interesting as Axel or Riku, but whatever.

Hmm, maybe I'm going to have to up the rating. JUST IN CASE. But I'll decide when I write the next chapter :D

I hope I didn't lose any faithful readers D:

Remember, you can ask any questions, add a comment, or predict what may happen! I'll more than likely reply to you!

**Oh, and bonus points if you can name the show I got 'Twinkle Toes' off of ;D**

**That's this updates challenge!**

Past Winners: [because I'm going to start announcing them now :D]

Cosplay Group Cookie Award: ADeadBlackRose & xFallenSpirit13x

YOU GUYS GET A COOKIE :D

So who will be our new winners? Find out next update c:

Review & favourite :]


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Roxas turned around after he heard Sora's little outburst and nearly knocked Axel over. He jumped with glee and shrieked. Axel helped him bowl a spare, making him beat Sora. Roxas grabbed Axel's hands and they jumped up and down, a wide and real smile plastered on Roxas' face.

"Cheat! Axel can't help Roxas! He loses by cheating," Sora said, standing up and putting his hands on his hips. Roxas stopped right before he was going up for another jump. He dropped Axel's hands and walked around the tall red head. Roxas locked his blue eyes with his little brother's and stared him down.

"I didn't cheat. Axel just helped me! So that's not cheating," said Roxas. Axel and Riku looked at each other with worried glances. They both knew Sora and Roxas go for blood when they fought and things could get ugly very quickly. The two bigger boys stood with their hands ready to pull back their boyfriends at a moment's notice.

"Roxas you cheated! Just admit it and accept your failure. You're going to be the one to run naked," shouted Sora, taking a step forward to Roxas. A few people were starting to notice the two boys arguing and looked over at their group.

"Sora, I never cheat. Cheating on _anything_ is just wrong. I only get _help_," Roxas said, moving to Sora.

"Oh really? What about that one math test you got _help_ on by looking at Riku's answers? Of course he told me about that one Roxy," Sora yelled.

"That doesn't count! It was so long ago," defended Roxas. Sora roared and pushed his brother, trying to get Roxas to back down. The blonde stumbled back into Axel and before the red head had a chance to grab him, Roxas ran and shoved the brunette. Sora's blue eyes blinked once before he went and punched Roxas in the gut. He clutched his stomach and Roxas forgot his brother really could pack a punch. Trying to distract himself from the pain, Roxas swung his leg out and managed to kick Sora in the shin.

Riku and Axel caught on and ran to grab the two boys. Axel pinned Roxas' arms behind his back and Riku did the same with Sora. The two brothers were groaning in pain, but still managed to give each other a menacing glare. Axel looked over to see someone from management rushing over to them. The little group had caused such a scene and got everyone's attention that also went midnight bowling. It wasn't a lot of people, but just enough to make Axel feel extremely embarrassed.

"I have to ask you all to leave. This is a family friendly place and we do not tolerate fights. Change your shoes and we ask you to leave as quickly and as quietly as possible," said a poor sap stuck in a red and white striped shirt. He seemed like a tough guy with an 'X' shaped scar in the middle of his face. Hell, if that didn't scare you enough then the bright blue hair should. Axel nodded and tried to apologize as he held onto the squirming blonde. Riku sat Sora down and they began to switch out their shoes. Roxas sat with no problem, but he refused to put on his shoes. He sat there like a misbehaving toddler and stared at Axel who was starting to change his own shoes.

"What Rox? You want me to put your shoes on for you? Such a spoiled princess," Axel grumbled, hurrying to put his shoes back on. Roxas sat with his arms crossed over his chest and just looked at the floor. Axel tied his sneakers and bent down on his knees to put on Roxas' shoes. He slipped off the old, beat up bowling shoes and grabbed Roxas' much better looking, but just as worn ones. The blonde looked down at Axel and a very small smile escaped onto his lips. He held out his right foot and Axel slid it on. It looked like a scene straight out of a Cinderella movie. Axel even looked up at him with a cheesy grin and his green eyes light and alive with fire.

"Happy my sweet little Princess?" he said, trying Roxas' laces.

"Thanks Axel, sorry I'm just a little pissed, that's all. Here, let me get the other one! No, Ax, oh fine," sighed Roxas as Axel started to slip on his other shoe. Roxas actually didn't mind the little attention he got from him. Axel stood up with their shoes in his hand and he and Riku walked over to the counter, very aware of all the eyes peering into their backs. Sora and Roxas glared at each other and didn't speak. Axel rushed the two brothers out and tried to ignore the stabbing glares. Riku followed behind, ready to help Axel in case they went at it again.

Out in the parking lot, Roxas shoved his hands into his pockets. The light breeze cooled his legs. Even in shorts Roxas was melting in that building. Axel ran over to him and clamped a hand on his shoulder. Roxas looked up at Axel who was scanning his face. Over his shoulder he could see Riku and Sora arguing. Sora looked aggravated and Riku looked worried.

"Roxas, are you okay? If you and your brother were to be stuck in the car for the drive home, you won't kill him, right?" asked Axel. Roxas actually had to _think_ about it before he could nod. Sometimes his brother just set him on edge. No matter what he will still love his brother.

"I think they should apologize to each other, hug each other and say they loved one another. Hell, I had to do that with my siblings," Axel said to Riku, who was trying to get a hold on the fuming Sora.

"Oh hell no!" Roxas and Sora said in unison. Axel and Riku frowned, but Riku thought of a brilliant idea. He motioned for Axel to come over and Riku pushed Sora towards Roxas. Confused, Sora stood by Roxas, but still quite a distance away from him. The silver haired boy whispered into Axel's ear and a devilish smile slipped onto their faces. Riku stepped away from Axel and cracked his knuckles. Roxas and Sora stood up straighter and kept their blue eyes on the other two.

"Well, I have a good idea. Since you two lovelies decided to fight over who lost, _both_ of you are the ultimate losers. Therefore, _both_ of you shall run around in the nude," snickered Riku. Roxas' head snapped to Axel who could only shrug with the cocky little grin he always had on his face.

"Sorry Princess, maybe next time you won't fight with your brother. And you two didn't even apologize!" Axel said. Roxas vowed to kick his ass the next chance he got. Riku's too. Inhaling and exhaling heavily, Roxas turned to Sora.

"Sora, I'm sorry for yelling at you, pushing you, kicking you and causing a scene. It wasn't right of me and it was a problem I could've corrected myself," Roxas said through gritted teeth. Sora breathed out his nose and crossed his arms over his chest. Riku glared at him and Sora rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry too Roxy. I was being immature about the whole thing and I shouldn't have screamed back. I also am sorry for punching you. There, happy you two? Now we don't have to do it," Sora said angrily. Riku and Axel looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Say you love each other! Those weren't the best apologies, but they're acceptable," Riku chuckled. The two of them mumbled _I love you_ quickly and stared down their boyfriends.

"Now we are free!" Roxas growled. Axel threw his head back in laughter and when his head was back down, his jade eyes narrowed as he put his hands behind his back. Roxas raised an eyebrow at him and put a hand on his hip.

"Oh, ho, ho! I think not my sweet little Princess. You both still loose and not to mention, _I won the game._ Meaning, you still have to do what I say. What I say is that you two are the losers and must do as the rules of the bet set by our darling Roxas are!" Axel said, circling Roxas. The blonde flinched and knew that the night was going to be _hell._ Sora gulped loudly and reached for Roxas' hand. Roxas locked hands and pulled his brother close. Axel and Riku towered over them and just laughed darkly. Roxas and Sora were scared out of their pants.

O~o~O

Roxas held the towel tightly around the lower half of his body and was extremely pissed that it happened to be windy that night. Sora was shivering, standing next to his brother. He held the towel just as tightly as Roxas. Riku and Axel were high fiving each other behind them. If it weren't for the fact that Roxas would drop the towel, he would've just turned around and smacked the both of them. Sora's teeth were chattering as he looked up at Roxas. The blonde could only try to force a smile, but it didn't work. They were both doing something that just made them feel _awful_ about it. And their boyfriends just laughed.

"Alright ladies, you don't have to go through the house like Rox said before, but you've got to go around that tree _all the way over there_. After, well, why not cool off with a quick jump in the lake?" Axel said, still snickering. Roxas shivered and just wanted to put his pajamas and sleep. It was almost two thirty in the moment and he was so tired.

"One, two, three, go!" Riku said, grabbing hold of their towels and yanking them down. Roxas' eyes bulged as he was fully exposed to the breeze. Sora was already trying to get going, but his legs shook with embarrassment and slight cold. Roxas felt someone's hand, more than likely Axel's, smack his ass and his legs immediately went to work. His cheeks were already pink at the feeling of knowing that not just Axel was seeing him naked, but _Riku_ too. During school, Roxas was the kid who changed in the showers because he was so self conscious.

"Woo! Good going! You two look great!" yelled Axel. Roxas gritted his teeth and pushed harder to get it done and over with. Sora was about to go around the tree when Roxas caught up with him. He was about to pass Sora too. Naturally, he was a good runner and was not out of breath yet, but as he passed Sora, he could hear him panting. Sora was good at sports, but he wasn't in the very best of shape. Roxas chuckled and let his legs take him around the tree.

In the distance he could see Axel and Riku waiting on the porch, probably laughing and staring at his and Sora's naked bodies. He felt so weird and he just wanted it over with. Roxas felt the sting of the wind and made a sharp turn right. Sora was behind him and before he jumped into the water, he waited for Sora. The brunette was huffing and puffing as he caught up with Roxas. Roxas held out his hand and Sora took it in his own. Together they ran a bit more into the water.

Icy water tickled Roxas' ankles as it slowly got deeper. Once it reached about his mid thighs, he looked at Sora. They nodded and in perfect sync, leaped into the freezing water. Sora let go of Roxas' hand and they separated. Roxas opened his eyes underwater, but it was all pitch black. He pushed up to the close surface and his breathing quickened. Sora was already standing up and shivering. Roxas shook the water out and slowly stood up, regaining his balance.

"Hey guys! You look cold! Want some towels?" Axel said, waiting at the shoreline. Riku waved two of them around and the brother's took off running. Sora jumped into Riku's arms, biting his lip to stop the chattering. Riku set him down before he wrapped a towel around his waist and then draped one over the brunette's shoulders. Roxas just snatched the towels from Axel. He made quick work of putting them on his body. Axel chuckled and just ran his hand through Roxas' wet blonde hair.

"Your body is beautiful, why hide it?" Axel whispered, wrapping his arms around Roxas' waist. The trembling blonde held onto Axel's extremely warm body. Axels just radiated heat. Roxas buried his face in Axel's chest and he could feel Axel's lips on his hair. Small chuckles came from above him. Roxas could see Riku literally holding Sora in his arms bridal style and nuzzling his face with his nose.

"C'mon my Princess, let's put clothes on you. I feel pretty bad for you Rox. I know how you said you didn't like the way your body looks, but if it means anything to you, I think you're flawless," said Axel, keeping his arms around Roxas as they walked back to the house. Riku and Sora followed closely behind. Roxas was just glad the nightmare was over and he was warm in Axel's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Well hello my amazing readers! Today is Valentine's Day! It's not one of my favourite holidays... but oh well!

I tried making this chapter all cutesy and fluffy, but that's as much as you'll get xD

Anyway, I should be spending time with my Valen- oh wait ;_; [FOREVER ALONE LOL]

I'll spend Valentine's Day with you all! :D You should feel special.

Anyway, yeah this is back to my normal word count, so it's not super long like the last chapter, but it's still pretty good. In my opinion.

I think that's all I got to say about this one. Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day!

**_The Twinkle Toes Cookie Winners:_**

ADeadBlackRose [ooh! that's two now :D]

princess-of-all-saiyins [a new reviewer! welcome!]

Sunny Bunny Rose[annother new reviewer! hello!]

It was Avatar: The Last Airbender. I _love_ that show. I'm really excited for the new series!

_**This Chapter's Cookie Contest:**_

Try and guess my favourite cosplay group out of:

Koi Cosplay

Parle Productions

JarofClouds

Fighting Dreamers Pro

StruckCosplay

You'll never get it ;]

Anyway, Review & Favourite c:


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Roxas was sitting comfortably on the lounge chair, peering into a book. Sora and Riku were holding onto each other and giggling. They poked each other and Riku snagged a few kisses from Sora, who never let his smile falter. Roxas could smell fresh home cooked dinner drifting down the hall. His mom was making chicken again and Roxas wouldn't have it any other way.

"Smells amazing Mom!" he shouted. Sora and Riku echoed in agreement.

"It'll be done soon, now Riku, are you staying for dinner? If so, you know the drill!" she called out.

"Yeah, I'd be happy to stay. Thanks! Yes, I know what to do," he sighed. Their father would be home soon and Riku was only Sora's secret boyfriend for the fear of their dad. He was very strongly and openly against gays, while Sora and Roxas' mother was perfectly accepting about it. She actually _adored_ Riku, seeing as how he was Roxas' best friend first. When Riku stayed for dinner, he wasn't allowed to hold Sora's hand or _anything_. That bothered Riku so much because he just loved to hold the bubbly brunette.

"Jesus, why not get a room?" Roxas joked. Sora just stuck out his tongue and Riku dove in for a sweet and passionate kiss. Roxas chuckled and set the book down on the table, checking the clock. Only an hour until his dad got home and a quick family dinner before he was allowed to seclude himself in his room. Roxas' needed a nap so desperately.

But they weren't expecting what was to happen next.

"What the hell is going on here?" roared a voice from behind Roxas. He peered over the chair to see that his dad had come home from work early. Sora unlocked lips with Riku and pushed the silver haired boy off of him. Roxas quickly stood up and started moving backwards toward his brother. He could see the anger slowly building in Cloud's eyes. His mother's footsteps scurried down the hall. She dried her hands on the towel and threw it to the ground.

"My son is a _faggot?_" screamed the dad. Sora flinched and cowered into Riku. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora protectively. Aerith ran to stand behind the sofa, her hand on Riku's shoulder. Cloud threw his car keys onto the floor and Roxas feared the worst. His face was turning red and as Cloud advanced towards them, the more tensed Roxas got.

"Riku, Riku honey come with me," whispered Aerith. Riku looked up at her with worry and then back down at Sora. Sora's already tearing up blue eyes wanted Riku to stay, but he mouthed the word 'go.'

Sora jumped off of Riku and stood behind Roxas. Cloud didn't even bother to notice Riku and Aerith running down to sneak him out the back door. Roxas pushed Sora back and kept his arm out. He wanted to show to his baby brother there was nothing to worry about. Cloud wasn't going to hurt him, not if Roxas was there.

"S-so what if he's gay dad!" stuttered Roxas. He tried to control his voice and stare down his fuming father.

"I will not have a queer for a son. It's inhuman! This is not in the Book! I want him out of my house. That thing he had attached to his lips better not ever think about coming back," snarled Cloud.

"Sora's your son dad, you're really going to treat him like dirt?" Roxas said.

"I'll treat him whatever damn way I want! I'm father and my word is law."

Roxas bit his lip and tried to think of a way to control the situation. Cloud could get very violent very fast. He never really _hit_ the boys, but he would break a lot of things. Sora stepped past Roxas and cleared his throat.

"Okay, so I'm gay, what about it? I'm still the same old Sora you know and love. Nothing has changed about me Dad, just my preference in a lover. I still like to play sports, hang out with friends, and be a pest to Roxy. None of that has changed. Am I a whole different person because I like guys? Daddy, I _love_ Riku. He loves me, why won't you accept it?" Sora said, trying to sound brave. Roxas' blue eyes never left the back of Sora's head.

Cloud grabbed Sora's collar and pulled him up. Roxas leapt for his brother, but his father stopped him with one look. Aerith was standing in the hallway, watching in horror. Roxas heard her gasp and Cloud released Sora. The brunette stumbled back and Roxas held onto him. Cloud looked down at the ground and sighed. Little sobs escaped from his body.

"Dad, dad? Hey, listen it's not just Sora. I-I'm gay too, a boyfriend and all," Roxas whimpered. Aerith nodded and waited for Cloud's reaction. Slowly the blonde head came up and Roxas didn't dare meet his eyes. His eyes twitched and an evil smile spread on his face.

"Both of my sons, eh?" he said through his teeth. Aerith ran to the boys and pushed them towards the stairs. Sora started to run up and he motioned for Roxas to follow. Roxas took one last look at his mother and father who were just about to start the heated argument. Sora reached the top of the stairs and dragged Roxas into his room. They shut the door quietly and Roxas looked around for a place to hide.

"Roxy! The closet!" Sora said, opening the door. Roxas shoved him inside and closed the door. He pulled Sora into his arms and the first crash signaled the start of a long and loud night. Sora whimpered in his arms and tears shook him. Roxas could feel his pain and he really hoped Riku got out safely.

O~o~O

He didn't wake up screaming like he usually did after those awful nightmares. This time he just sat upright and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. The dimly light numbers on the alarm clock beside the bed read six forty-four in the morning. Axel was turned on his side and snoring heavily. Roxas rolled his eyes and stretched his arms out. He had only slept for a good three hours and he felt so weak. Axel had dressed him in a pair of his pajama pants and left the boy shirtless. Roxas was too cold and tired to dress himself after he completed the bet. Axel's pants barely held onto his small figure.

For it being so unbearably hot during the day, it of course it would be cold when he and Sora had to run naked and jump into water. If he got a cold, Roxas reminded himself to go and kick some red head ass. Yawning, Roxas stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Roxas plopped down on the stool at the island and decided to wait for Riku or Sora to make him breakfast. He rested his head on his elbow and slowly his eyes began to droop again. Hands covered his already closed eyes and Roxas smiled slyly.

"Guess who," someone whispered behind him.

"Is it Rikki Kins?" chuckled Roxas. One of the hands lowered and Roxas sat up straighter.

"Wrong answer," replied the person harshly. An arm wound around his neck tightly and the other hand covered his mouth. Roxas looked up and saw his father's furious eyes glaring back at him.

'_I'm dreaming, oh god, please tell me I'm dreaming,'_ Roxas thought as he tried to break free from his father. He bit down on his dad's hand which caused him to let go of his mouth. Cloud only got angrier and yanked Roxas off the stool. He threw him to the floor and Roxas let out a piercing scream.

Instead of meeting with the hard floor, as Roxas would expect to happen, he kept falling. Falling down into darkness. Cloud's evil laughs followed Roxas as he fell. It had to be a dream. A floor has to end, that's how life is.

Roxas' blue eyes snapped open again and he was on his bedroom floor. He closed his mouth because he knew he screamed and rolled off the bed. Axel was peering over the edge of the bed, his green eyes full of worry.

"What the hell was that? You stopped screaming just as I woke up and when I looked for you… you were on the floor. Some nightmare," he said, reaching out for Roxas' hand. The blonde grabbed it and was shivering uncontrollably. Partly from fright and partly from the weird fact he was freezing. Axel pulled him back onto the bed and into his arms.

"W-what t-time is it?" Roxas stammered. Axel turned around quickly and flipped back to Roxas.

"It's like seven in the morning. How about we both fall back asleep and wake up in like four more hours," yawned Axel. Roxas could only nod and try calm his tremors. Axel, even though he was actually quite warm, pulled the blankets over the two of them and hugged Roxas close to him. Roxas buried his face against Axel and inhaled his scent. It was homely and sweet and Roxas hoped it would stop the nightmare from coming back.

O~o~O

Roxas had the oddest feeling he was being hit with something. Seeing as how he wasn't fully awake, he wasn't sure if he was just dreaming or he was starting to wake up. When he swiped his arm backwards to try and hit whoever it was that was hitting him, he felt his shoulder crack and it woke him up fully. Sora was hitting him repeatedly with a pillow and Axel was still sound asleep. Roxas frowned and pushed his way out of the red head's constricting arms. One green eye opened up to stare at him.

"Wake up sleepyheads, it's already noon!" griped Sora, tossing the pillow at them. Roxas wanted to spit at Sora, but even he wasn't that disgusting. The brunette skipped out of them room, looking for Riku no doubt.

'_Speaking of disgusting, I need to shower. Axel made me all sweaty and gross while we slept,'_ Roxas thought, sliding out of bed. Axel propped himself on his elbow and smiled at Roxas who was running around the room, looking for clothes.

"It's your brother's birthday tomorrow. He'll finally be of age," Axel said. "Did you get him a present? Wait, is your mom even calling him tomorrow?"

Roxas froze and remember he wasn't sure about the next time she'd call. The last time he did talk to her though, she said she couldn't call for Sora's birthday. Sora's face when he found out there would be no call really hurt Roxas. Seeing his brother so upset just tore him apart.

"I got him a present, but our mom won't be calling us. Today I am making Sora a cake and tomorrow we celebrate. Soon your two friends will be here for the Fourth of July. That is the plan and nothing will change it," Roxas said, shutting the dresser drawer.

"Aw, does Sora know? Man, the kid's going to be devastated!"

"I told him and we're both not happy about it."

With that Roxas left the room and Axel winced as he heard the bathroom door slam. He got out of the bed and slipped a shirt on, deciding to just shower later. The red head walked out of the room and padded down the stairs where a strong smell of eggs and bacon greeted his eager nose. He followed the delicious aroma to the kitchen. Sora was preparing a wonderful breakfast-at-lunch-time-meal while Riku watched him like a lost puppy.

"Smells great Sora!" Axel praised, taking a seat at the island. Sora set a plate next to him and then in front of him. Riku was across from him and obviously Sora was going to be next to him. Minding the hot pan, Axel let Sora scrape some scrambled eggs onto his plate. He did the same with Riku, Roxas' plate, and then his own. A separate plate full of bacon and sausage was set in the middle and Sora quickly slammed a few glasses on the table. Riku ran to the fridge and grabbed two separate cartons of orange juice. One carton had absolutely no pulp and the other had a very high amount of pulp.

"Yuck, who here drinks pulpy orange juice? Nasty stuff," Axel said, snatching the regular orange juice from Riku.

"Roxas and I do. Sora thinks it's gross when it goes down your throat, but I like it," Riku said, pouring himself a glass. Sora sat down, his tongue licking his lips enthusiastically. Axel reached behind him and pulled open the silverware drawer. He yanked out several forks and knives and threw them on the table.

"Well, that's because you and Roxas are _freaks_," Axel said, grabbing a fork. Sora and Riku followed in pursuit and Sora made his way for a few strips of bacon.

"Ah, but you must love freaks. You're dating one and friends with one. Not to mention, you're a freak yourself. Just in a different way," Riku said, poking at a few sausages and putting them on his plate. Axel looked at Roxas' empty spot and wondered when he would come skulking around in the adorable way he always did. Those bright blue eyes tired, but still sparkling. His soft, blonde hair slightly damp and spiked up, Roxas' preferred hairstyle, alive after a quick shower. Axel just loved everything about the stubborn blonde. Roxas was his princess and he liked it like that.

"So, Rox had this nightmare last night. He like, fell out of the bed and was screaming. Had me scared shitless, it did!" Axel said, shoving a forkful of eggs into his mouth. He noticed that Riku froze for a quick moment before he looked up at Axel. Sora stared at Axel with interest.

"Did he tell you what it was about?" asked Sora.

"No, he didn't. It's not the first time he's had a nightmare where he woke up screaming. Rox never told me what they were about, but I'll ask him," Axel said. Riku set the fork on his plate and looked at Axel.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Rox doesn't even want to talk about it," Riku said. "Speak of the devil, here's Roxas now!"

The blonde entered the kitchen doorway, dressed in a blue shirt and a pair of jean shorts. Axel felt his breath escape him as he looked the boy up and down. Roxas stretched his arm over his head and his expression looked… well, bored. Axel still thought he was beautiful still, even after the weird snort noise he made. He sure did get a good look at _all_ of Roxas last night and never would he forget it.

"Morning sunshine, food's here for you," Riku said, pointing at his plate. Roxas yawned and shuffled to sit next to Axel. The red head bit his lip and tried to keep his eyes on his food and not the gorgeous boy beside him.

"Man, I'm so wiped from last night. Shit, if I get sick I'm going to kill you two," Roxas mumbled, picking up a piece of crisp bacon and munching on it. Axel shook his head and knew it was time for a witty comeback. Roxas would be expecting it.

"Well, if you get sick I'll be your nurse. I'm sure you'd _love_ to see me in a sexy nurse outfit," winked Axel. The punch to his arm was just expected. It would be weird if he didn't get it. Axel smiled and leaned against Roxas, who just pushed him off.

"I love you too Princess," Axel teased, blowing Roxas a kiss. The blonde just grumbled something that sounded like, 'yeah I know you do.' That just hurt Axel. He didn't quite understand why Roxas didn't say he loved him back. Not once throughout their whole relationship did he say it and they've been dating since junior year. Both of them have graduated high school already!

"So Riku, we've got some wrapping to do. Meaning, Sora, you and Axel should just go outside and oh, I don't know, have Axel play a little baseball with you. Ax, you got mitts? Sora's got an arm so be careful. After, I'll make Sora's cake and then we can all do something, sound like a plan?" Roxas said, giving them the whole day's schedule. He just loved to have everything organized and planned out before hand and Axel has just gotten used to that.

"Fine, but Axel, when Roxas says Sora has an arm, don't think he's kidding. The boy maybe small, but he's got guns," Riku smiled at his boyfriend. Sora pecked at his lips and went back to devouring his food.

"Yeah, I won't take it lightly. I saw him punch Rox. That looked like it hurt," Axel laughed. Sora blushed and grinned wildly.

"It _did hurt._ Little dick," Roxas grumbled. Axel laughed louder and put an arm around Roxas. That's when something hit Sora.

"Oh my god! Tomorrow I turn eighteen!" he gasped, throwing egg from his plate into the air. It hit the table, getting egg everywhere. Everyone burst out laughing and brushed some egg off of themselves. Riku rubbed Sora's head and Roxas called him a ditz, but smiled anyway.

'_Absolutely nothing like his brother. They're polar opposites, but they usually get along so well. Hell, are the only things they have in common are their eyes and the fact they're gay? Damn, it's easy to tell them apart. I couldn't handle Sora, he's too hyper for me. How does Riku do it?'_ Axel thought, putting a piece of sausage into his mouth. Roxas was definitely his type. Small, quiet, cuddly and someone he could joke around with. Roxas was all that. Being extremely hot was just a bonus Axel was grateful for.

If it wasn't for Riku introducing him to Rox, he wasn't sure what he'd do without the blonde angel. He'd probably be bored with his life and be miserable. Roxas makes things exciting. At the beginning of summer when he asked if he, his brother and Riku could stay at his family's summer home for the summer, Axel was all on board for it. He didn't even care it was at night when Roxas called to come pick them up as soon as possible, it was thrilling.

Soon Roxas would meet some of Axel's friends and the whole group would be complete. It would be the best summer of Axel's life. Friends, fun, and the love of his life all together… it just made Axel tingle with joy. Now if he could just get Roxas to love him back, life would be perfect.

O~o~O

Roxas looked the hair dryer over and over again. It wasn't very girly with floral designs and crap. The thing was blue and very plain, something Sora would like. The brunette obsessed over his hair and he broke his last hair dryer. It seemed like the perfect gift for him. Yet, as Roxas twirled it around, he wasn't sure Sora would like it.

"Riku, I like your gift for Sora so much more! Flowers, chocolates and what was the other thing? Oh yeah, sex," Roxas said sarcastically. Riku frowned at him and threw the tape dispenser at him.

"Hush the hell up about the sex part. You're just jealous because your _younger_ brother gets action and you don't," he growled. Roxas rolled his eyes and reached for the green wrapping paper they got. Riku tossed him the black permanent marker and slid the scissors across the floor.

"It's not that I don't get it. Trust me, I could get it very easily. It's just… I don't want to do it with Axel. What if we do, uh, it, and I fall in love with him and then he just dumps me? Obviously he's more experienced at it then I am and he thinks I'm boring!" Roxas blushed, realizing he was about to get into a deep conversation with Riku.

"Okay first, you're sounding like a damn chick. Second, wait, you're still a virgin aren't you? Ha, that's why you look so uncomfortable. Your cheeks look so damn red! Anyway, third, Axel's absolutely nuts about you! I don't think he'll leave you if you suck in bed. Personally, _I_ would leave your ass, so that's why I'm glad Sora's amazing," Riku said, grinning wickedly. Roxas clenched his teeth and had an urge to stab Riku with the scissors.

"I really didn't need to know that asshole. And how do you know Axel's crazy about me? D-does he talk about me?" Roxas said, pulling the wrapping paper over the hair dryer.

"Talk about you? I think that's all he talks about! Rox, are you _finally_ falling in love with the ginger?"

Roxas' blue eyes widened and he wasn't sure if his cheeks could get any redder or any hotter. He moved his hands even quicker and tried to not look at Riku. Roxas knew the silver haired boy was smiling and ready to go off on Roxas about it.

"No Riku, I just really like him, okay?"

Riku shrugged and pulled out a box from behind him and waited patiently for Roxas to finish up. Roxas was taping up one more thing as he passed his all to Riku. He watched Riku already start to cut and measure. Roxas grabbed the marker and wrote his and Axel's names on it, with love.

"What else did you get him?" Roxas said, eyeing the box with curiosity.

"It's just something I had saved for him. He didn't get one after all. You can see it tomorrow. The chocolates are also in the box. Two presents in one, saves time _and_ wrapping paper," Riku smiled. Roxas noticed that his long hair swayed as he moved and he could even see his gleaming eyes from under all that hair. Roxas felt the corners of his mouth twitch and his heart beat quickened. Something was pulling him to get closer to Riku, but he didn't know what. Slowly and quietly he crawled over to Riku, who as too busy wrapping to notice him. Roxas gulped and stopped in front of Riku.

"R-Riku?" he stuttered. His throat was tight as Riku picked his head up. Riku jumped in surprise from the sudden closeness. Roxas ignored that and leaned closer, confusing the hell out of Riku. Before he could go any further though, Roxas heard a familiar ringing coming from the next room. He pulled far away from Riku and ran for his phone.

"Roxas! What the fuck was that about?" Riku shouted after him. Roxas knew he was being followed, but he wanted to get to his phone. Only one person ever called him with that ringtone.

He pressed the talk button before the ringing stopped and put the phone to his ear. A smile spread on his face.

"Rox, explain to me what… who called?" Riku said, watching Roxas. The blonde just shook his head and ran for the front door. Riku sighed and followed him, interested to find out who called. Such a nosy man he was.

"Sora! Phone call for you!" Roxas yelled out to his brother. Sora whipped the baseball at Axel and dropped the mitt. Axel caught the ball, but was caught off balance at the fierce throw. Sora ran to the door and reached out for the phone. Roxas set it in his hand and Sora wondered why he was so smiley.

"Who is it?" Axel called, throwing his mitt to the ground and running to catch up. Sora motioned for him to be quiet as he placed the phone on his ear.

"Hello Sora, did you miss me?" said a woman's voice as it came from the phone. Sora's eyes lit up and his smile matched Roxas'.

Sora was capable of whispering one thing. "Mom?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Wello hello all! Chapter six is up in record time!

It's longer than last week's yet again. Maybe I'll set the average chapter length to four thousand instead of two thousand. *shrug*

Anyway, I wrote like the whole chapter after Roxas' second nightmare today because I'm currently downloading the game 'Amnesia: The Dark Descent' and need something to do to keep me occupied until it's done! So, why not put the chapter up?

ROXY HOW DARE YOU SURPRISE RIKKI KINS LIKE THAT. YOU'RE SUCH A CREEP ROXAS.

Oh yes, I have no idea why I wrote that part. Or do I? ;)

It's contest winners time!

_**The Favourite Cosplay Group Cookie Winners:**_

Amaroq25  [Nice! You're the only one!]

The answer was indeed StruckCosplay. They aren't very popular, but they are really talented Naruto cosplayers and just plain hilarious. Anyone who said Parle Pro is close. They're my second favourite!

ADeadBlackRose, all of the above does not count. You silly goose.

**_This Chapter's Cookie Contest:_**

**Chocolate Dawn **is the opposite of the song's actual name. Meaning, what's chocolate's opposite and what's dawn's opposite? Figure it out!

What is the name of the song and the artist who wrote this song?

**This song may play a part in the next chapter! You'll just have to see!

Finally...

Review & Favourite :]


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Hey sweetie! I'm so glad I was able to call you! Your father just left for work, they called him in. I felt just awful about not being able to wish you a happy birthday. Even though it's a day early, happy birthday my darling baby," cooed their mom. Roxas could see tears building up in Sora's eyes.

"Oh mommy! I miss you so much! Soon we get to see each other," Sora smiled. Roxas looked at Axel and he had a feeling the topic of why they were there would come up. He reached for Axel's hand and pulled him inside. Roxas knew Riku was keeping a watchful eye on him and a knot formed in his stomach. A certain blonde was going to be questioned later on.

"Come on Axel, let's give Sora this moment," Roxas said, dragging the red head. Sora waved them off and he and Riku moved off the porch and over by the empty fire pit.

"Aw, I wanted to say hi to your mom! I haven't talked to her since graduation!" Axel whined as Roxas closed the door.

"Sorry Axel, Sora didn't get a chance to talk to mom last time," Roxas said, pulling him into the kitchen. They sat at the island and Axel pouted.

"Why doesn't she just come up here for Sora's birthday? Your dad can even come! Riku and I will just keep our hands to ourselves. According to him we are just _friends_," said Axel, adding a wink at the end. Roxas chewed on the inside of his lip and tried to keep steady.

"Right, he doesn't know. Well, they probably have to work. Not to mention, I'm sure they don't want to take the long drive up here," Roxas said, trying to move on from his father.

"It's only an hour! Well, alright, I guess a phone call will do. Sweet, that means I won't have to keep my hands behind my back for a day," Axel snickered. Roxas punched his shoulder and rolled his eyes and smiled.

"You're such a creep," Roxas smiled. Axel leaned in and kissed Roxas on the cheek, making him blush.

"Red's a nice color on you! Have you ever thought about dying it to match mine?" Axel joked, brushing away some of Roxas' hair from his face. Blue eyes rolled and Axel chuckled.

"I doubt your hair color is really natural," said Roxas. Axel held up a finger and his eyes lit up.

"The curtains match the carpet, true and true. Want to see?" he said. Roxas' jaw dropped and he turned away, shocked at Axel. It really wasn't something new, but it still managed to annoy Roxas.

"No thanks, I'll just take your word for it," Roxas grinned. Axel sighed and grabbed Roxas' hand. He traced circles into his palm and poked at the blonde's skinny fingers. Roxas watched him play with his hand and waited for Sora to return his phone. Hopefully the ditz wouldn't hang up before Roxas could get a chance to say hello to his mom.

"Your hands are extremely small, mine are _huge_," Axel noted, bringing Roxas hand up and placing his on his. It was true, Axel's hand towered over Roxas'.

"That's because everything on you is huge, hell, even your hair is huge," Roxas laughed, patting Axel's hair. Axel pursed his lips and snatched Roxas' hand back. Blue eyes stared back at Axel and the red head brought the hand to his mouth. He kissed each finger softly and turned Roxas' hand over and over.

"_The silence isn't so bad, 'til I look at my hands and feel sad. 'Cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly," _Axel sang quietly in his deep voice. Roxas really had to try and listen carefully to even hear him. He thought about where he heard the song before, with it sounding kind of familiar.

"You sound nice Ax, what song is that anyway?"

"It's just a song I listen to every time I miss you or think about you," he said simply, looking away. Seeing as how he had a whole part memorized, Roxas knew Axel missed him a lot. After they graduated, Roxas didn't talk or see much of Axel. That is, until that night. He just hung out with Riku and Sora and he felt really bad.

"Do you know the whole song or something?" Roxas asked gently, trying to get Axel to look at him again. Sad green eyes looked back. Roxas frowned and scooted closer to Axel.

"Yeah I kind have the whole thing committed to memory," Axel smiled, but it didn't match his eyes.

"You'll have to sing for me one day. Your voice, it sounds good," Roxas said, trying to cheer him up and alter the subject.

"Demyx can help me; he's a guitar player and all. Zexion doesn't like all the loud noise, but when Demyx plays all sweet and stuff the little shrimp lightens up. Man, I really can't wait for you to meet them!" said Axel. Roxas let out a sigh of relief and was glad the subject moved on.

"Sounds like Zexion's the killjoy type," Roxas joked.

"Actually, Zex can be the life of the party. Usually Dem stirs him up, but still!"

"Well, then we can see at the Fourth of July party! Oh, I decided that I'll make pudding for the party along with my famous-only-to-family-and-friends pasta salad, sound good?"

"Sounds great, you know I love your cooking! You and Sora have a gift for baking and cooking and all that. Glad I got you babe!"

"Oh, so you're dating me for my cooking skills? That's real sweet of you Axel! Ha, well how about you help me with the cake? It's box cake, so nothing special."

Axel sprang up from his seat, knowing it was going to be a chocolate cake and he knew of he helped he got to have left over batter. Roxas knew that put him right back into a good mood. He grinned and went to go help Axel who was already grabbing things from the cupboards.

"At least preheat the oven, let me do all the mixing and measuring. You set and grab," Roxas said, bringing the giant mixing bowl and the box of cake close to him. Before he could really do anything, he ran to the kitchen sink and washed his hands. Axel slammed things onto the table and ran to the oven, just excited for chocolate.

"Sora's going to love it! Hey, you got him a present, right? Let me repay you half at least!" Axel said, waiting for Roxas to move so he could wash his hands.

"No Axel, I got the present covered. I have so much cash leftover from graduation," Roxas said, drying his hands.

"I'm still going to pay you back. It's the respectable thing to do and that's how my momma raised me," Axel chuckled.

"And what a _respectable_ _gentleman_ you turned out to be," Roxas snorted, ripping open the box and the packaging inside.

"Now what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I'll just let it sink in Axel. Hey did you grab the vegetable oil? I'm going to need that."

"Vegetable oil, on it."

Roxas rolled his eyes with a smile and dumped the brown powder into the bowl. He grabbed two eggs from the carton and Axel watched him swiftly crack both on the bowl, without getting a single shell in. If Axel did it, someone was going to be getting crunchy cake. He was astounded at how fast and easy Roxas made it look. In Axel's eyes, Roxas looked like some kind of fancy baker you'd see on those television shows, all trying to win some big cash prize. All Roxas needed was that silly white apron with his name stitched in red writing.

"I get to lick the spoon, right?" Axel said, eyeing the bowl greedily. Roxas set the measuring cup full of the thick liquid on the table and got down to eye level. He had to make sure his measurements were _perfect_.

"No Axel, I get that privilege. You can have the joy of watching me lick chocolate," Roxas said, pouring the oil into the bowl. Axel stomped his foot on the ground and pouted. Roxas ignored him as he walked by with the smaller measuring cup for the water.

"But that's not fair! You know cake batter is my favorite part in the cake!" he whined, ready to throw out a fake temper tantrum. Roxas took his spoon and whacked Axel's hand as he already tried to get some of the unbaked cake. The red shrieked and jerked his hand away. Roxas sure was mean when it came to baking.

"Come here, I'm going to need big muscles," Roxas said, putting in the water as he started to stir. Axel shuffled over, head hung in defeat, and took the spoon and bowl from him. Roxas left him to stir the mixture and bent down to get to the lower cabinets where the pots and pans were. He dug around in there, knowing Axel was checking out his butt.

"Nice set of buns, was your dad a baker?"

"Very funny Ax, just keep mixing. God damn, where is the cake pan? Do you ever organize anything? I'm having Sora come in and reorganizing this kitchen, top to bottom," Roxas grumbled, finally finding it.

"But I _like_ everything disorganized. It's how I find everything. Before you say anything, it does make sense," Axel defended, not wanting the controlling brother to do a sweep of his unorganized kitchen. He liked it the way it was.

"Sometimes I just wish I could hit you. But that's a form of relationship abuse or something, right?"

"And to add to that, you love me too much to hurt me!"

Roxas let that one slide, choosing to ignore it. When was Roxas ever going to say he loved Axel? Could he will himself to fall for the cocky redhead? Axel had good qualities that Roxas actually liked. He was strong, someone to depend on, funny, and obviously loved him back. But there was just one variable he couldn't find the answer to. It was an equation he couldn't solve. What was holding Roxas back?

"Hey, is this good?" Axel said, shoving the bowl into Roxas' hands. The blonde skimmed through the batter, looking for any unmixed powder. Axel did a pretty good job with mixing.

"Found the cake pan! Got the cooking spray? There it is!" Axel said, setting the pan onto the table. Roxas let Axel spray the pan so he could pour it in as soon as possible. He felt like taking a nap before dinner.

Axel watched Roxas dump in the chocolate batter, licking his lips hungrily. He had such a problem with cake batter. They say you shouldn't eat it when it's not cooked because you got sick, but that won't stop Axel.

The oven dinged and Roxas got the last bit of batter into the pan as he tanked open the door, heat filling up the already overheated room. He threw the pan in there and closed the door. Axel was eyeing the spoon and bowl when Roxas looked back.

"Oh just go ahead! You're drooling for Christ's sake," Roxas sighed, plopping down at the island. Axel's jaw dropped and he immediately dived into the very small bit of batter. He licked the chocolate off the spoon first and scooped up more into his mouth.

_'Maybe I wanted the chocolate! Oh well, god why is it so hot? Maybe after dinner we can all go for a swim. I know Riku will go with me, when doesn't he do what I want? Wow, that sounded a bit bitchy,'_ Roxas thought, watching Axel clean the bowl with a spoon and his mouth. Roxas' eyes began to droop when he saw Axel move to him.

"Hey Princess!" Axel yelled as he smeared chocolate onto Roxas' face. Roxas shot up and his hand dipped into the bowl, getting chocolate on it. Grinning wildly, he wiped it all over Axel's face. Axel licked away the chocolate on his lips and put his hand back into the bowl. Roxas was ready for another attack. He wasn't strong enough to go against Axel. Giant hands rubbed Roxas' face and he knew he was going to feel so sticky soon. Axel stuck his tongue out and pinched Roxas' cheek.

"You suck! I'm going to be so sticky," Roxas groaned. Axel put a finger under his chin and Roxas had a feeling he knew what was going to happen. The redhead leaned in so close, his hair tickling Roxas' chocolate smeared cheeks.

"Let me clean you up then," he whispered seductively. Roxas closed his eyes, ready for a kiss from Axel. But, he wasn't expecting what came next. Axel scooped him up into his arms bridal style and made a mad dash for the door. Roxas had to piece together what was going to happen.

"No! Don't you dare! I'll kill you!"

"Love you too Princess! But it is the fastest way to clean your face!"

Roxas could see Riku and Sora watching them with confused looks on their faces. Axel was laughing crazily as he ran past them and Roxas wished he was stronger than Axel. The water was approaching fast and Roxas knew he didn't have a chance.

"Riku! Sora! Help!" he squeaked, watching the water grow deeper and deeper. He clung to Axel's shirt and when Axel would release him, Roxas wasn't going down until Axel went with him.

"Throw him Ax!" Sora shouted, giggling as he watched them pass. The phone was still pressed to his ear, so his mom was getting a play by play.

"Axel, don't let go of me," Roxas pleaded. Axel kissed his chocolate covered nose and smiled.

"Sorry Princess I got to. You need to be cleaned, right? On three. Ok? Alright, _three!_" Axel yelled, pulling Roxas off his shirt and throwing him down into the chill water. Roxas screamed as he fell, landing on his back. It was shallower than he thought and it kind of hurt when he hit the water. Rubbing his back, Roxas gave up and sat in the water. Everyone was in a chorus of laughter. Roxas splashed Axel angrily, which only made the redhead kick water at him. Thank god Sora had his phone. Axel would've been _dead times two._

Axel squatted down to his height, cocky grin displayed on his face, jade eyes shining in the sunlight. Roxas pushed him back, causing him to fall in the water too. Axel was more lighthearted about it and sat with Roxas. The blonde continuously splashed Axel until he had enough. Riku and Sora were making their way to them and Roxas was sure there was still chocolate on his face. Axel sure as hell was covered still.

"You guys have chocolate on your faces," Riku stated, as if they didn't already know.

"No shit Sherlock, I blame Axel. We were baking Sora's cake when he started smearing leftover cake batter on my face. I got him back and then he got me again. So, I said I wanted to be clean and look at where we are," snarled Roxas, kicking water at Riku. Sora leapt back and squeezed onto the phone, holding it for dear life.

"Wait, there's a cake be made for me? Can I get a piece tonight?" Sora asked, trying to look and sound cutesy. Riku turned to glare at Sora, who tried to give him puppy dog eyes.

"No, I'd actually like to sleep so I'm fully awake for your birthday," said Riku.

"Oh? What do you got planned for our innocent little Sora?" Axel teased. Riku kneed Axel's shoulder and Roxas tossed his head back in laughter.

"Innocent? My brother _innocent?_ He's as innocent as Axel," Roxas said. Axel gasped and crossed his arms over his chest, staring Roxas down.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Axel asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I'll just let it sink in Ax, Riku can explain it more later. I'm too tired right now," Roxas said, lying back on his hands. Axel growled and splashed Roxas, which just got everyone to laugh. Roxas could even hear the wonderful sound of his mother's giggles from the phone. Oh how he missed that sound.

O~o~O

Sora's fingers drummed on the table as he watched Roxas paced back and forth. Riku and Axel were absentmindedly chatting away. The little brunette was eager to get a peek at the delicious cake he could smell baking. Roxas snatched away the mixing bowl before Sora could even get a sample. He was hoping he could snag a bite out of the cake before Roxas hid it away. On a high shelf. Why did Sora have to be so _short_?

"Can't I just please have a nibble? You know chocolate cake is my favorite!" whimpered Sora. Roxas thumped him in the back of the head and waggled a finger at him. Sora knew if he touched it he'd be dead. Roxas was just so _mean_ sometimes.

"I'm going to have Axel guard it with his dear life. And if he eats it, _both_ of you are getting an ass whopping. By Rikki Kins and me," Roxas threatened. The oven dinged and threw on some oven mitts he found under the sink. Sora and Axel sniffed the air hungrily and licked their lips. Roxas could smell the over powering aroma of chocolate start to fill the kitchen quickly. He pulled the burning hot pan out and set it on the counter by the stove.

"Don't call me Rikki Kins you little _Princess_," Riku snapped, whipping his head to Roxas.

"Then you can't call me Princess. Only Axel can and even then I still don't like it," Roxas said, throwing the mitts onto the island. Sora couldn't keep his eyes off the cake and Roxas noticed Axel couldn't either. Roxas shook his head and joined his friends at the table.

"Cake, must have cake. Sora eat cake now," Sora said, not even forming a full sentence. Roxas hit him in the head again and the brown spikes shook violently. He frowned and turned away from the cake. Riku laughed and reached across the table for his hand.

"Sora, use proper English and maybe I'll let you have some for your birthday _tomorrow_," Roxas smiled. Sora muttered something to himself and rested his head in his hands, propping his elbows on the table.

"Tomorrow my baby becomes an official adult, even if he'll still act like he's twelve," Riku said, squeezing Sora's hand.

"I don't act like I'm twelve! I'm mature!" Sora defended, sounding hurt. Riku laughed and shook his head at Sora, getting him to shut up for once.

"No honey, you are not. You're so lucky I love you," Riku snickered. "Otherwise I'd dump your childish ass."

Sora threw Riku's hand away and looked away. Riku's jaw dropped and Roxas and Axel turned to look at each other and laugh. The lovesick puppies were finally having a fight, even if it was small. Sora and Riku never fought, they were just so compatible. Riku shot the two laughers a dirty look and tried to get Sora's attention.

"Aw, Sora, don't be sad. I was only kidding babe," Riku said, reaching for Sora. Sora jerked away from Riku's touch and slid off his seat. The small brunette stormed out of the room and Riku growled at himself. He went and pissed Sora off the day before his big day. Roxas and Axel were still laughing to each other as they heard Sora stomp angrily up the stairs.

"This is all your fault, do you know that?" Riku said, getting up to chase after Sora. He called out his name and Roxas and Axel stopped laughing to think about it.

"Who was he talking to?" they said in unison. Axel shrugged and relaxed back in his seat. There was a ringing coming from the living room and Axel got up to go grab his cell phone. Roxas yawned and put his head down. He could hear Axel talking and faint screams came coming down the stairs. Yet again Sora was turning a small thing into such a big deal. Riku was going to be sleeping on the couch that night. Roxas couldn't help but grin at his friend's misfortune.

"Well Riku, maybe you should watch what you say! I told you I'm not a child!" Sora shrieked. Roxas rolled his eyes and decided to listen in on their conversation.

"Sora, lower your god damn voice, the door's open and Rox and Ax are probably listening to us," Riku yelled back, trying to get his voice out.

"Good, let them listen! I don't care! Fuck you Riku. It's the day before my birthday, why do you have to be so mean?"

"I said I was _joking_. Can't you take a freaking joke? Calm down Sora. You're turning this into something it's not."

Roxas chuckled because that's just exactly what he was thinking. Quickly the quarreling lovebirds bored him, so he tried to listen to Axel's conversation, but Ax knew how to keep it quiet. Sighing, he just waited for someone to finish so they could entertain him.

Footsteps were heard soon after and Axel came back into the room, grimacing. Roxas looked up and waited for him to speak. Someone was coming down the stairs, probably someone sick of the yelling. And that someone probably got kicked out of the room.

"Well, my aunt came into town and my mom wants me to at least come stay the night. I'll be back tomorrow in time for Sora's party. I plan on leaving before dinner because the aunt wants to cook for the family," Axel sighed, plopping down, looking sad.

"You're going back to your parents' place for the night? Can I come? I really liked your dog and right now I just want to get out of the house," Sora said, wandering into the kitchen. Axel's emerald eyes flicked to Sora and back to Roxas. Roxas nodded, saying it was alright. Like Sora really needed his permission anymore.

"Yeah sure little buddy, just go pack an overnight bag. We're going to be leaving soon. Tell Riku if you want. Be ready in a half hour," Axel said, getting up to go walk upstairs with Sora.

Roxas had to think over the situation. With Sora and Axel both gone for the night, Riku was sure to question Roxas about earlier. He _really_ didn't feel like being interrogated. Then again, he really didn't want to go to Axel's house. His parents didn't think highly of Roxas. They preferred he ended up with some rich scumbag like them. Not to mention, Roxas met the aunt he knew Axel was referring to. She was a cheek pincher and Roxas didn't mean on the face.

Well, he was going to be sore no matter what he decided to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Well hell beautiful people! It's good to hear from all of you! I wasn't expecting that many reviews XD

Maybe it was the hint of RikuRoku? ;D

Naw, it totally was the Vanilla Twilight contest c:

Well, chapter seven took me a little while. Lots of rewrites due to major sucking. It's not the best, but I still like the outcome.

Ooh, Sora and Rikki Kins were in their first fight? THEY'RE LIKE AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE NOW.

Anyway, expect chapter eight within a few days because I've got major plans for the next chapter. Big stuff.

Axel and Sora are going away for the night, leaving Roxas and Riku home alone. We already saw what Roxas tries when the two of them are alone, what's to happen?

As stated last chapter, the song was going to be used. Meaning, I do not own the song Vanilla Twilight by Owl City. It belongs to the genius who made it.

Oh, I don't own Kingdom Hearts because if I did... a certain person would've been killed off. Actually, _two certain people would've._

THIS MEANS SOMETHING. OH YEAH. THIS UPDATE'S COOKIE CONTEST.

This update's question... _**If I, Riley AKA DanceHaleyDance, owned KH, what two characters would be killed off as soon as** **possible?**_

If you read my story Whisked Away, this will be a no brainer. Good luck!

Speaking of cookie contest, I have a whole bunch of names to list for the winning of the Vanilla Twilight contest.

**Last Update Cookie Winners:**

Vekarot

xFallenSpirit13x

g4stly

A girl with no account [You should get an account. Just saying c=]

The Hungry Writer

ScarletKnight [You should make an account too :D]

**This is also the last cookie contest, so if you haven't won a cookie, here's your last shot!**

So, to wrap this up... Chapter Eight up in a few days. I don't own anything. Good luck. And I think that's it!

Oh my squash, I also noticed I haven't really self advertised for this whole story! And if you read WA you'd understand how this is super amazing for me XD

Sooo... bye for now!

Review & Favourite =3


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Axel looked Roxas up and down before he pulled him into a bone crushing hug. He buried his face in Roxas' soft blonde spikes and wished Roxas asked if he could go too. He'd rather it be him over his hyper brother Sora. An angry Sora was going to be even more of a pain over a happy Sora.

Sora strode out the door, knocking into Axel and Roxas, breaking them apart. Riku tried to chase after him, but by the time he hit the door, Sora was running for the car, his backpack flying in the air. Axel took Roxas' hand in his and they looked at Riku and then at Sora. Riku looked at the two of them, frowned and ran for Sora.

"Wait! I'm sorry Sora! Don't leave angry like this. It'll only make things worse," said Riku, "and I don't want you to leave."

Sora stopped running and sharply turned to face Riku. His hands were on his hips and his ocean blue eyes were alive and furious. Riku skidded to a halt. He tried to grab Sora's hand, but the brunette stood strong.

"I'll end up forgiving you in the middle of the night. It's in my nature Riku. And I'll be back tomorrow. It's only for the night. Calm down and go back inside. I'm still upset with you," Sora said, annoyed.

"I'm going to call you at exactly midnight to wish you a happy birthday. Here, take my cell phone. I know your dad smashed yours a while back," said Riku, pulling the small silver object from his pocket. He held it out, waiting for Sora to take it. Sora's hand left his hip as he slowly reached out to take it, not sure if he should, but snatched it quickly anyway.

"See you tomorrow Riku. Stay out of trouble and don't mess with Roxy," Sora said, turning away from the silver haired boy. Riku wanted to kiss him one last time before he left, but Sora was gone. He stood there, watched Axel and Roxas walk to the car, hand in hand, and felt hurt. Axel kissed Roxas briefly before he got into his car and started the car.

"Good bye guys! Have fun!" Roxas said, waving to his brother and his boyfriend. Sora blew Roxas a kiss and soon Axel was pulling away from the summer home. Roxas turned to the frowning boy behind him and rolled his eyes. He walked over to him and pushed him.

"Let's go order a pizza. I'm starving! Hey, Ax said he has a huge movie collection in the living room so we can pop a couple in and just hang out for the night," Roxas said, lightly punching Riku's shoulder. Riku shook his head and tried to piece together what Roxas had just said.

"Uh, yeah sure. Just get a cheesy one and I'll go pick out a movie," said Riku, turning to go walk back to the house. Roxas smiled and walked with his best friend. Riku had his hands in his pockets and kept his aqua eyes on the ground. Roxas peeked at him through the corners of his eyes and pursed his lips.

The guy was really taking their first fight hard. Hell, Axel and Roxas go at it at least once a week and it never fazes Roxas. Maybe that was because Riku truly loved Sora and Roxas only felt a weak attraction to Axel. It was enough for him to date him, but he could never see him actually having a life with the man. Roxas was still too young to be thinking about that anyway. He was only nineteen after all. His mom used to tell him that you should never grow up too fast. Roxas was always the most mature, even as a child. His dad used to say that Roxas was a grown man trapped in a kid's body when he was younger. Even if he flunked out of the first grade.

When Riku came into his life in the _fourth_ grade however, he was still the very mature kid, but he loosened up. There was more smiles and laughter. More fun and goofing off. He was acting like a real kid instead of a grown man.

Then came Axel just when he was in high school and even though that was the time you were actually supposed to grow up, it seems that Roxas was even more of a kid. Axel was just so light hearted and childish. Surely he was the most adult-like in his group of friends, but he acted much younger again.

"Hey Rox, remember that time in the seventh grade when you and I decided to try our hands at football? You still can't catch or throw very well, but man could you _run_. I remember at try-outs, you caught the ball for like, the first time and you held it up in the air like a trophy, but ended up getting tackled by that really huge kid Lexaeus? You went down so hard!" Riku laughed. Roxas looked at his friend curiously.

"What brought that on?" asked Roxas, confused. Riku stopped walking and slowly raised his head.

"Because I was leading it up to this!" Riku said, pouncing onto the unsuspecting Roxas. Roxas fell back onto the hard ground hard and tried to move away from Riku. Riku grabbed Roxas' arms and pinned them next to his head. He placed his knees on the sides of Roxas' stomach and grinned wickedly. Roxas' eyes bulged as he waited for Riku to say something.

"Now Roxy, tell me what that was about earlier. You know, when it looked like you were about to kiss me," Riku said, not letting Roxas move an inch.

"I don't know what you're talking about Rikki Kins! I wasn't trying to kiss you! I was trying to see what you were wrapping up for Sora," Roxas defended. Damn, Roxas didn't even know what the hell he was doing. Something was pulling him to Riku and it confused him. Riku raised an eyebrow in question, as if he didn't really believe Roxas. Still unsure if it was true, Riku got off of Roxas anyway. Roxas stood up and tried to get some of the dirt off his shirt. Yet another shirt ruined in the same day.

"Let's just get to the house and order. You're paying half this time," Roxas said. Riku nodded and started walking.

"Race you!" Riku said, taking off like a bullet out of a gun. Roxas blinked and tried to catch up with Riku. They were both extraordinarily fast, but Roxas knew he was faster. That's why he was surprised when Riku beat him to the porch. Out of breath and out of shape, Roxas panted as he walked inside at his own pace. Riku threw his head back in laughter. Slapping a hand on his shoulder, he led Roxas into the kitchen.

"Remember, cheese pizza. Don't order anything crazy like, pineapples or shit," Riku said, strolling off to go pick out a movie for them to watch.

"I feel so out of shape. Maybe I should cut back on the junk. That means you are too Rikki Kins. Just a pizza, nothing extra," Roxas said, yanking open a drawer on the island and skimming through papers. Axel really was unorganized.

"Why don't we just get a huge pizza with some breadsticks or something and burn it all off with a night swim?" Riku said, strolling into the living room.

"Excellent plan my friend! Oh, seems like I found a good place to order from," Roxas said, digging in his pocket for his cell phone and looking at the number on the take out menu. Riku said something, but Roxas already had the phone pressed to his ear and he listened to the ring.

O~o~O

"You know Ax, it's all Riku's fault. I mean, it's his fault I'm leaving him with Roxy tonight. He shouldn't have been so mean! It's the day before my birthday too! I doubt he'll even call me at midnight like he promised. He and Roxas will probably be out having too much fun without me. Oh my god, what if Riku suddenly decides he doesn't love me anymore? Axel, oh no, please tell me that won't happen," rambled Sora. He talked with his hands and never _shut up_. Axel felt like slamming his face on his steering wheel. Sora was talking his ears off. Why in hell he thought it would be okay to take a pissed off Sora with him for the hour and a half drive to his parents still confused him.

"I don't think Riku will just forget all about you over night," Axel said in a monotone voice. Sora's annoying voice buzzed in his ear and he tried to concentrate on the road to drown out the brunette beside him. Slowly the buzz drifted quieter until Axel was sure Sora had stopped talking.

Only a few minutes of amazing silence until Sora broke it by saying, "It all makes sense now!"

Axel flinched and rubbed the side of his head, feeling a headache coming on. His family was already a pest and now he could say Sora was just the bright pink, annoying strawberry frosting on the cake. Part of him didn't even want to respond, but the other half told him to at least see what the brat was talking about.

"What all makes sense Sora?"

"It's obvious Riku and Roxas have a thing for each other! Oh, maybe we shouldn't have left them alone! Roxas must've had his eyes on Riku for _years._ I mean, they are _best friends_ after all. They have been since they were kids too! Axel, we've got to go back!"

Axel hit himself in the forehead and turned to Sora angrily. The kid was just talking nonsense. Roxas wouldn't betray him like that and hook up with Riku. He wouldn't hurt his brother like that. Axel knew Roxas a lot better than that. At least, he thought he did.

"Look, Roxas and Riku have nothing going on between them. Now, could you sit still and oh I don't know, shut the hell up for a good fifteen minutes? You've been talking me to insanity for the longest time now. Nothing will happen between them two. Riku's obviously madly in love with you, but I'm not sure how. Roxas, well, he likes me a lot. That I _do_ know. So sit there and just listen to music," Axel barked. Sora recoiled back, as if Axel had hit him and placed his hands on his lap timidly. He looked down at his hands and tried to keep his mouth shut.

"I'm just scared. I feel like something bad is going to happen," whispered Sora. Axel groaned and tried not to say anything back. Forty-five minutes down, one whole night to go.

O~o~O

"Surprisingly fast delivery," praised Riku, already pulling out a super cheesy slice of pizza out of the box. Roxas sat next to him, two glasses filled of brown colored pop. Napkins sat next to the pizza box and Roxas stared at the remaining seven pieces. He couldn't decide on which one to start out with. Closing his eyes, he just let his hand do the picking. Steam greeted his hand and Roxas snatched up whatever slice was closest. Grease dripped down his hand and Roxas' tongue darted out to lick it up.

"Tastes pretty damn good too," Riku mumbled with his mouthful. Roxas looked at the greasy thing and opened his mouth for a nice big bite. His teeth sunk into the foul grease that was surprisingly tasty. Riku set his partially eaten pizza down onto a plate he brought in and grabbed a napkin to wipe his fingers. He reached out for the DVD remote so he could play the movie.

"So, what are we watching anyway?" Roxas said, pulling his legs onto the sofa and chomping on his pizza. Riku set the remote down and sat back. He rested a leg on top of Roxas and grabbed his pizza. Roxas glared at his leg, but allowed it anyway.

"Some movie about this chick that can see her husband die every day because it's like a vision or something. The girl on the case looked familiar so I figured, why the hell not?" Riku mumbled with his mouthful. Roxas squirmed in his seat, trying to get comfortable. More grease dripped down his hand and tried to reach over Riku's leg to grab his drink. His cup tipped a bit and a bit of the pop spilled onto Riku's leg. Roxas laughed and looked at Riku's face. Aqua eyes were on fire and Riku didn't look to happy.

"Okay, first, that was cold. Second, I'm not wearing pants. I've got _shorts on. My skin will get sticky._ Clean it up bitch," Riku snarled, turning back to the movie. Roxas made a dirty face at Riku and set his cup back down, without getting the sip he wanted. He grabbed a napkin and glanced at it, then at Riku. When he was sure Riku wasn't looking, Roxas licked the napkin and wiped Riku's already sticky leg with it.

"That's super nasty dude," Riku said, not even looking at Roxas. The blonde froze and waited for a smack he expected to come. Riku didn't move, so Roxas sighed with relief and threw the napkin onto the table. He tried to lay back into his spot, when a hard hand met with his back. Roxas yelped in shock and pain and his hands flung to his back. Riku snickered, but still never looked at Roxas.

"Stupid bitch," mumbled Roxas, carefully leaning back. He tried to watch the movie, but his mind was on other things.

'_What was with me earlier? Was I really about to kiss Riku? Yuck, me kiss Riku? In a million years! Maybe when the dinosaurs come back! He's just my best friend and I just like to be around him. Nothing will ever change that,'_ Roxas thought, his mind racing. He thought the idea of kissing Riku was repulsive, but one little, insignificant part of his brain said that he just wanted to take Riku and set the whole damn place ablaze with passion. The sensible part of him drowned out that voice. It was just his crazy teen hormones acting up, making him think things like that.

"Wow, this movie blows," Riku scoffed, stretching out his arms and legs and then reaching for another slice of pizza. Roxas couldn't even finish his first one. It just sat there on his thigh, waiting to be eaten. Earlier he was absolutely starving, but something curbed his appetite. Roxas took one more bite before throwing the half eaten slice back into the box. Riku looked at his uneaten piece and then at Roxas'. Tossing his in, he just grabbed the one Roxas leftover.

"That's disgusting. You touched that one in there and I bit that one numerous times," Roxas said, giving Riku a look of disgust.

"Well, I already have your spit on my leg. Not to mention we've shared food and drink throughout our friendship. Remember that time you drank out of my water and we both got the flu and missed school for like a whole week because it was so bad?"

"Yeah, you had the shits and I puked up whatever I managed to eat," Roxas sniggered. Riku kicked his leg and frowned.

"I did _not_ have the shits. I had a high fever and was vomiting and stuff."

"That's not what your dad told me."

"Hell, my dad says all kinds of shit."

"Ha, ha, shit."

"Can we stop saying that word Rox? It's irritating and this movie already is giving me a headache."

"No problem RikkiKins! So when you finish that slice, want to go take a dip and come back to watch some horror movies?"

Riku nodded and stuffed most of the pizza in his mouth, just letting the grease dribble down his chin. Roxas rolled his eyes and got up to go get changed. He closed the pizza box and put under one arm and had his glass of pop in his hand. Riku watched him walk into the kitchen and reached for his napkin and his glass. He chugged it back and then wiped his mouth and hands. What a pig.

"I'll meet you outside," Roxas shouted, running up the stairs. Riku stretched again and got up to turn off the incredibly boring movie they gave up on. There was a whole bunch of pizza left and Riku knew he'd be hungry again soon enough. Very soon. That's just how he was.

O~o~O

The sun was just beginning to set when the two boys emerged from the front door. Riku sniffed in the fresh air and pushed passed Roxas. He made a mad dash for the lake and Roxas huffed his way to catch up with the track star. Riku tossed his long silver hair back and slowed down as he started to get deeper into the lake. Roxas watched his best friend and skidded to a halt in awe. Riku had one hand on his hip as he walked toward the gorgeous sunset. A mix of pinks, oranges, yellows and reds decorated the sky. The dim light still managed to leave a sparkle effect on Riku's skin. Roxas crept up next to him and they watched the sunset with smiles on their faces.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Riku whispered. Roxas looked him up and down and he could feel his hand move towards Riku's, but he snapped it back to his side. What was with him? He knew Riku was waiting on a response. Roxas cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Yeah, it's beautiful and makes the lake shimmer in the most amazing way," Roxas smiled. Riku laughed shortly and knocked Roxas into the water. The blonde lost his balance and fell to the side, landing on his tailbone uncomfortably. He rubbed his lower back and looked up to glare at Riku.

"Stop being such a girl Roxy!"

"Why is it I'm always the one to be thrown or pushed into the water? I don't think I've gone in with me actually wanting to go under yet!"

"Don't whine, your voice gets extremely high pitched and then it cracks," Riku said, running out into deeper water. Roxas gasped and stood up to chase after him.

"No it doesn't!" Roxas whined with his voice breaking just as he tried to say 'doesn't.' He ran into the darker, deeper, waters and dove head first, letting it cool him. Roxas popped his head up, flicking his hair back and then shaking out the water. He grinned cheekily and his blue eyes shone. Riku was doing back strokes and Roxas thought he should just float on his back. The water was so calm and the air was just right. A nice relax would do him well.

O~o~O

They swam around, fought and splashed until the luminescent moon shone on the lake, telling them it was time to get out. Riku, of course with him being so competitive, made it a race back to the shore. The air was much cooler than earlier and Roxas could feel his muscles growing cold. Not wanted to lose to Riku however, he tried his best and kicked it into high gear to the shore. It only resulted in a tie and Riku claimed he _didn't' do his best and let Roxas win._

Shivering a bit, Riku and Roxas shoved each other back and forth until they got back into the house. Roxas ran upstairs, wanting to grab a pair of comfortable pajamas. As he ran up the stairs, Riku stood in the hallway, dripping. His phone waited right by the front door and he was checking the time. Midnight. Well, happy birthday Sora. Fingers quickly went moving and the phone was gone in his wet hair.

Roxas glanced at him one last time before he ran all the way up the stairs. Riku never called him at midnight for his birthdays. Then again, he and Sora had just got into a silly little fight. Roxas was the one who actually started the whole, call-your-friend-at-midnight-of-his-birthday thing. He made sure to call Riku, Axel, and Sora when it was their birthdays. Sora and Axel returned the favor, but not once did Riku.

"Sora? Happy birthday baby! You sound sleepy. Why not get some sleep? Tell Axel I said hey and give his dog a nice pet for me. I told you I'd call at midnight, right? Didn't believe me? That's okay. I still love you and I'm sorry. Seriously, I can't wait for all the fun we're going to have at your mini party tomorrow. What time are you going to be home? Three? Sounds great! Alright, I'm going to let you get your beauty sleep. Not that you need it. I love you and happy birthday again. From Roxy too. 'Bye baby!" Riku's voice drifted up the hallway. Roxas listened to it and closed his door quietly. He took in a deep breath and listened to the sound of Riku's footsteps coming up the stairs.

The blonde just grabbed whatever pajamas and pair of boxers he could find. He stripped of his sopping wet swimsuit and put on the warm, dry clothes. Roxas scooped up the dripping shorts and made his way to the bathroom to let them over the shower. Riku was just walking out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and he had another, trying to dry all of his hair. Roxas stopped in the hallway and waited for Riku to go into his room.

"Just go pick out a real screamer! I need a good scare Rox," Riku called from his bedroom. Roxas shook his head clear and ran into the bathroom and threw the shorts over the tub's edge and turned to look at himself in the mirror. His blonde spikes hung slightly limp from being wet still. Dark circles formed underneath his eyes from the countless nights of terrifying nightmares that woke him up and made him frightened to fall back asleep.

"I look positively dreadful. Really, it looks like I haven't had a wink of sleep in ages! Just one night I wish I could have a good full night's sleep. I really could use it," Roxas whispered to himself, dragging down his skin with two fingers. He ran a hand through his damp hair and shrugged. Roxas never particularly cared about his hair. Another thing that made him completely different from Sora. Sora _obsessed _over having his hair absolutely perfect. Roxas thought it was waste of time trying to please others with his looks.

Yawning, Roxas left the bathroom and his hand got caught in his very long and baggy blue shirt. He had a pair of shorts on underneath, but the shirt covered them. Grumbling, he yanked his hand free and slowly made his way down the stairs. Riku was already leaving the bedroom, noticing the snail on the stairs. The silver haired one ran to him, pushed him aside and ran down the stairs.

"Move slow poke!" he shouted as he pushed through Roxas who barely reacted. Blue eyes rolled slightly, but his pace never changed. Roxas definitely didn't need a scary movie to mix in with his already horrifying nightmares. Why not turn his dad into a chainsaw wielding monster that seemed to be right on his heel, no matter how fast Roxas ran? Makes perfect sense.

"I knew you'd take forever picking out a single movie, so when I found that super lame one earlier, I saw this there and the damn cover has me shaking. I mean come on, look at that eye. It just gives me the creeps. She really should fix her hair or whatever," Riku said, showing Roxas the cover of the movie when he finally made it to the living room. Roxas flinched at the sight and sat down on the sofa, waiting for Riku to set everything up. He yawned again and felt his eyes drooping a bit. Roxas didn't think he'd last through the movie.

O~o~O

They thought the movie was almost over Roxas was scared enough not to even dare close his eyes. He jumped so high into the air and Riku could only give him a nervous laugh. Roxas knew that even though he was acting tough, the boy was terrified. Riku kept looking back at the stairs, checking to see if anything creepy was coming down to kill them or something. They moved closer to each other with each scare. For protection of course. Oh hell, Riku was just going to throw Roxas at the monster and run for his life.

Roxas covered his eyes and he sat on Riku's ankles, shaking. Riku was talking to the movie itself and when Roxas heard a shriek, he closed his eyes tighter. He could feel a hand rub his back softly and Roxas slowly looked up. Riku mouthed a few words and Roxas raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"God damn your stupid! I said, sleep down here tonight? I'm too tired to walk up the stairs," Riku said, yawning. Liar. He was just as scared as Roxas, but wouldn't admit it. Everyone knows that in a scary movie, if you go up the stairs, you die first.

"Yeah sure, is it over yet? I'm not going to be able to sleep. This shit is just so messed up," Roxas gulped, his voice breaking a bit. Riku just shrugged and laid back into the sofa. Roxas nonchalantly scooted closer to him and went to lie on his legs. He was just glad Riku was wearing pants.

His eyes slowly closed as he watched someone die and Roxas knew he was going to be out in a matter of minutes. He tried hard to keep his eyes open, but they were extremely disobedient that night. Roxas looked up at Riku one last time, who was also starting to nod off, before he just gave up and fell asleep on his legs.

O~o~O

The gnawing pain of hunger came to meet Roxas with what he thought was only a few minutes of sleep. He never moved or opened his eyes, but he knew he was awake. His stomach made sure of that. It roared loudly and ripped through his abdomen. Roxas groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Riku was snoring loudly and the DVD's menu screen music was playing. He flinched at the image on the TV and tried to shake it from his mind. It had not yet clicked how he slept.

Something warm and heavy was draped over his body and he had the feeling he was sleeping with Axel. More awake now, he looked up to see Riku, obviously, sleeping, and the silver haired boy had Roxas pulled into his arms. Roxas was sleeping on Riku's stomach and in his arms. His eyes grew large and he knew getting off of Riku to get a slice of pizza was going to be difficult. He had no idea how they ended up like that. Roxas remembered passing out on his legs, not Riku's softer stomach.

His stomach growled once more and Roxas groaned in pain. He had to get something to eat if he wanted to fall back asleep. One foot at a time, he stepped onto the floor and slid his body off of Riku. Riku stirred slightly, but did not wake up. Roxas blew out a sigh of relief and stood up to tip toe to the kitchen.

It was pitch black down there and he was already leaving his only source of light. Roxas clenched his fists and carefully moved through the darkness. The house was small and familiar enough for Roxas to remember a path to the fridge that wouldn't get him hurt.

His fingers wrapped around the handle and Roxas smiled at himself for not falling or bumping his hip into anything. Not to mention he was excited there'd be light once he opened the fridge. Roxas yanked it open and bent down to grab a piece of pizza from the box. He scanned around looking for the right one and gave up only to grab a random piece. It was in his mouth by the time he was closing the fridge door. Roxas looked out the window above the kitchen sink and let out a scream that could wake the dead.

Riku's eyes snapped open, hearing the cry and he leapt over the back of the couch. It was too dark for him to see a way and he ended up tripping over everything. His hands felt the walls, looking for a light switch. Feeling the cool tile of the kitchen, and meeting with a light switch, he flicked it on. Poor Roxas was cowering behind the island and pizza was splattered onto the floor. Riku was laughing as he walked over to where Roxas was sniveling.

"Alright Roxy, what the hell was that about? You scream bloody murder and I expect to see blood and death. All I see is pizza sauce. Way to bring me down," Riku joked, bending down to the shaking Roxas. Roxas had his hands on the side of his head and he was trembling violently.

"R-Riku, there was someone out there. I saw a face, in the window! R-red eyes were staring back at me! I was so scared and it was so dark!" Roxas stuttered. He jumped onto Riku and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't be an idiot, you were probably still dreaming. Why are you even up anyway? Another nightmare?"

"N-no, actually not tonight. I was just really hungry and it woke me up. I came here, grabbed pizza and when I closed the door, I saw the face. He or it was staring at me angrily, eyes glowing red. The hair was so wildly and he looked like he was trying to get in!"

Riku sighed and sat on the floor with Roxas. He kept an arm around his best friend's shoulder and let the blonde just shake it out. Riku knew it was just a combination of lack of sleep, scary movie, and constant nightmares. He rested his head against the island and he could feel himself falling back asleep. Roxas clung to his shirt like a helpless baby. Like, like his _brother_. Riku first thought it was Sora who had screamed until he saw Roxas.

_'What am I going to do with him? No way in hell is he going to let me get up just yet. Oh, might as well sleep on the kitchen floor,'_ Riku thought. His eyes fluttered and he didn't know what Roxas did next because he was out like a light.

Roxas was shaking crazily as he held onto Riku. He didn't want to move anywhere, in fear he might see the face again. Riku was already asleep so he figured a night on the floor shouldn't be too bad. Roxas bit his lip and curled against Riku and closed his eyes, trying to erase the face from his brain. He just found a new star for his nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_**Last Update's Cookie Winners:**_

xFallenSpirit13x (That's because you were with me throughout WA XD)

The correct answer was Kairi and Marluxia. FallenSpirit got both! If you said either Marluxia, or Kairi you get _half_ a cookie!

Well FallenSpirit, you won the very last cookie conest! Congrats!

OH! For the movies they were watching, I was kind of basing it off of the move Premontion for the first one and the Grudge for the second one.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS.

One last thing before I go, Casey Morgan... I'm not sure if you're reading this part, but... I love you and keep smiling. c:

Sorry guys, I really had to include that part XD I love how she's going to read up to **this** chapter too!

Well, that's everything! Sorry the chapter was so late and long!

Review & Favourite :]


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The slap of wind and rain hit his face hard. His breathing became rapid and soon he was tripping over his own two feet. Falling onto the hard gravel, a bit of blood spilled. There were scrapes on his hands and knees, but it didn't stop him. There was nothing chasing him, but he knew he had to be somewhere fast. A flash of lightning, but thunder didn't follow. The sky was growing darker and darker with very few steps he took.

"He's hurt, I just know it. Move faster!" he screamed at himself. Many thoughts rushed through his head.

_'It's all your fault. If he's dead, it's because of you. You killed him! Y-you're a monster,'_ yelled the voice in his head. The only good thing about rain is that no one can see you cry when you go running through it. He felt the hot tears pouring from his eyes mix with the cold rain drops and pushed harder. Cries of pains floated his way, but no matter how far he went, or how fast, his destination seemed further and further away. Looking down for a brief second, he wiped some of the water off his face.

When he looked back up, a huge figured blocked his path. He was knocked to the ground and found himself crawling backwards away from the creature. A vicious laugh boomed over the screams for help. Two glowing red eyes stared him down, but they were still two different eyes. He checked the face of the creature that was moving closer to him as he crawled away.

One side had well kept, light blonde spikes for hair and his red eyes had a tint of a purple like color mixed. His skin tone was fair and that half of the mouth was curved into a devious smile. Cloud. On the other half, long, tangled, black hair that went this way and that way, even in the wind in rain, had an unreadable expression. His red eye was the color of fresh blood and it looked hungry. Its skin was porcelain white. Whatever it was, it sure as hell wasn't human.

"Are these what you're looking for?" shrieked the beast. He could hear some of Cloud's voice in there, but it was more overpowered by the shrill sound of the creature. Too distracted by the voice, he didn't even notice the two unconscious boys in its claws.

"Roxas! Sora!" cried out a voice behind him. He turned around to see Axel, who was dropping to his knees, eyes filled with fright. His head whipped around to see if it really was them. Sadly, the two boys were the brothers. He gasped as the creature threw them to the ground. Roxas had a deep cut on his forehead and it dripped scarlet. Poor Sora just looked like every bone in his body was broken.

"Nasty little things! Yes they are!" said the thing. It looked at the boys for a moment and then spat on their bodies. The creature's neck cracked as it moved one position at a time until it was looking back at him, his head almost completely upside down.

"You're next Rikki Kins! I'll rid the world of such these abominations one at a time!" it cackled. Riku could only cover his eyes as it leapt on top of him. The last thing he heard was a familiar voice, calling his name over and over again. Riku, Riku, Riku.

O~o~O

"Riku? Hey Riku! Wake up! Stop, you're freaking me out," whined a voice. He heard a break when the person said 'up'. Riku groaned and opened one eye at a time. Roxas was on top of him, staring at him with curious eyes. Riku blinked his eyes and shoved the blonde off of him. He stretched out his back and yawned. Roxas crawled over to him and his blue eyes never left Riku for an instant.

"What time is it freak?" Riku said, his voice still thick with sleep. He looked around and remembered that he and Roxas slept on the kitchen floor. _Why_ they did hadn't come back to him.

"It's like, ten in the morning. I just woke and when I saw you… Riku, were you having a nightmare? You looked like you were in pain and you kept calling out mine and Sora's names," said Roxas, sitting on his butt and crossing his legs. Riku leaned back against the island and put his hand on his forehead. Great, he spoke in his sleep.

"I did have one. Your damn face monster thing appeared in it and it like, morphed with your demon father. You and your brother were _dead_ and it was coming after me. I was like, running for you out by the woods, but I couldn't get to you in time," Riku explained, choking on the word dead. Just imagining his best friend and boyfriend dead, no, _murdered_ made him nauseous. Roxas was looking down as he took in Riku's words. It was a nightmare similar to the one he had that night.

"Strange, last night I had a nightmare and, well, I think it was the point of view of the beast thing you were talking about. I don't know, I think so. All saw was Sora and Roxas looking a broken and dead on the ground. I heard Axel screaming out my name. Whoever I was in the dream was laughing and picking up my body just throw it back onto the ground. The next thing I knew, I was awake and panting like crazy. Then I saw you ," Roxas said, trying to keep his voice level. He shuddered and pulled his knees to his chest.

"Rox, I swear, if you give me reoccurring nightmares, I'm seriously going to consider ripping you to shreds," Riku said, with not a single hint of a joke. Roxas was going to open his mouth to laugh, but when he met Riku's stern glare, he shut it quickly.

"Hey, did anyone put the cake in the refrigerator?" Roxas asked, starting to stand up. Riku sprang up and held out his hand. Roxas grabbed it and used it to pull himself up. His legs had fallen asleep and slowly the blood was rushing back. Riku yanked open the door to the fridge and quickly peeked.

"We're good. Axel must've put it in there because I don't remember doing it, you didn't, and obviously Sora can't. He might eat it all," Riku snickered, shutting it again. Roxas nodded and made a mental sticky note to remind him about frosting and decorating the cake. He and Riku picked cake decorating tools a couple days ago.

"Man, I got to shave," Riku said, rubbing his chin. Roxas laughed and leaned against the counter.

"You don't have the ability to grow a beard nor a moustache. Neither do Sora and I. The three of us are baby faces. Freaking Axel, he can grow whatever he wants. No way in hell will I allow him to even have a bit of _stubble_. I hate how it feels on my face when he kisses me. It's so scratchy!" Roxas said, putting a hand to his cheek. He absolutely loathed facial hair, only because he couldn't grow any. Even his legs weren't all that bad. Riku was hairy than he was and it grossed him out.

"Sora is a baby and so are you!" chuckled Riku. Roxas gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. He was the same age as Riku. Riku was only older than Roxas by a _month_. A mere month, so why was he calling him the baby? Axel beat him by days, so he wasn't _that_ young.

"I'm not a baby! Don't call me that," Roxas growled. Riku smiled and placed a hand on Roxas' head. He glared up at the taller boy and if looks could kill, Riku would be dead.

"You're just like your brother I swear. It seems you two both have an issue with being called a baby or child."

"I'm nothing like Sora. Don't compare me to him."

"Oh but Roxy, I can compare you two all I want! That's the joys of being the best friend of you _and_ the boyfriend of the other. Axel can't do shit."

"What did he have to do with any of this?"

"Not exactly sure, I guess I'm just so used to him being joined to your hip."

"I can say the same for you and Sora."

Riku smiled widely and began digging through the cabinets for his beloved chocolate cereal. Roxas ran around to grab bowls and spoons. His mind was so tired and he could barely move still. It's been such a long time since he had got a decent night's sleep.

Strangely, Riku was moving quickly and just shoved Roxas out of the way. He slammed two bowls and spoons to match onto the island and ran back to the refrigerator to grab milk. The cereal was already onto the table and before Roxas to grab it to pour himself a bowl, the box was in Riku's hands.

"Snooze you lose, Princess," Riku teased, reaching out for the milk. Roxas yawned and took a seat. Riku slid the box to him and had his first spoonful to his mouth. It seems the hare was beating the tortoise so far.

"Don't call me a princess either," Roxas muttered, looking into his bowl and not really caring.

"Alright, here's the game plan. We finish breakfast and begin to work. I'll start setting up the decorations and you frost the cake. After you're done, help me finish. Then we can go take our showers and get ready all before Sora gets home. Axel can grill up some hot dogs and hamburgers again. Get your phone and text him to tell him. I think it's still in the hall from when I called Sora. Sound like a plan?" Riku said in between giant mouthfuls. Roxas stuffed his own mouth and as milk dribbled down his chin, nodded. Swallowing all of the cereal, his tongue dashed out to lick the chocolate from his face.

"You still have the stuff we bought for the cake, right? Candles, frosting shit, all of it. Oh, the decorations are in the spare bedroom," Roxas said sleepily. Maybe he could squeeze in a nap in between everything. Probably when Riku hogged the bathroom. His hair just had to be completely perfect.

"Yeah it's in the cupboard over there and," Riku said, pointing to a cabinet door, "the presents are in there too?"

"Of course, Sora never goes in there so I figured it'd be a good hiding spot."

"Clever, oh, I'm done. Hurry up so you can get to work," Riku said, dumping his nearly empty bowl. How he ate so much so fast confused Roxas. Maybe he didn't have a huge bowlful like he usually did. Riku did seem a bit hyper. Roxas watched him leave and took his sweet time finishing his cereal. No need to give himself a stomach ache like the one Riku was going to get.

"Don't rush me either boy. I move at my own pace. Today it just seems I'm slow," Roxas yawned. He shivered and grabbed his arm to warm it up. It must be unseasonably cold because there would be no other reason why he'd shiver.

Eventually he finished his cereal and finally got to frosting Sora's cake. Chocolate cake with chocolate frosting, green and blue writing, and that all just equals a damn sugar high for Sora. Roxas smiled at the idea of his brother, completely going nuts and poor Riku having to deal with it. Hell, he was even considering camping outside for the night with Axel. Roxas had no idea what those two would be up to in the night. And he didn't want to know.

O~o~O

"Over here! No! Damn it Roxy, you just stabbed me with a tack," growled Riku. Roxas was snickering below him. He was just handing Riku the thumbtacks to hang up the happy birthday decoration in the doorway. Honestly, he wasn't _purposely_ trying to prick the silver haired boy with the tacks, it was just extremely funny when he did. Riku was talking to himself as he snatched up the pin so he could finally hang the last decoration. Roxas spent a good hour decorating and making the cake flawless. Riku had gotten barely anything done by himself. There was another good two hours. Sora was to be him in about another two hours and both of them looked horrendous.

Riku stepped down the ladder and smacked the chuckling blonde in the head. Roxas yelped and rubbed his head. He just wanted the hit him back some days, but he knew it'd hurt when Riku fought back. Roxas learned that from experience.

"I'm getting in the shower first! Go to sleep or something, you look positively awful," Riku said, racing him up the stairs. Roxas sighed and trudged up the stairs. He took in all the colorful decorations and repeating of Happy Birthday everywhere. Maybe he was jealous, maybe he wasn't. Roxas never really had a party. His parents couldn't afford one and even when he and Sora finally graduated, only a few of their family members and their boyfriends came over for a picnic. Not much of a party. Little Sora was getting an eighteenth birthday party with his brother and his boyfriend. Oh, and Axel. When Roxas turned eighteen, Riku wished him a happy birthday and got him a card with some money in it. All Axel did was try to pressure him into the bed. That was a night they nearly broke up.

"I'd like a party for once. I'll just pretend the Fourth of July party is for me. A late birthday party," Roxas said, trying to make himself smile. It didn't work. Frowning, he pushed open the door the door to his bedroom. Before he went to help Riku, Roxas snatched up his phone to text Axel and now he could feel it vibrate in his pocket. Roxas yawned as he pulled it out to read the text.

"Alright, I'll grill. Can't wait to see you later babe, missed you last night. Sora got his ass pinched hard and was on my case on it all night. Finally he shut up when Riku called! Love you babe," Roxas read aloud. He groaned and flopped belly and face first onto the bed. Roxas buried his face in the pillows and closed his phone. Still having that cold feeling, he pulled the thin sheet up to his chin and curled up. His eyes wouldn't stay open any longer and soon enough he was asleep yet again.

O~o~O

Too soon, a hand was on his shoulder, shaking him to wake up. Roxas really didn't want to get up so he closed his eyes real tight, hoping to fall back asleep. It seems Riku felt like being a total douche that day. He jumped on top of Roxas and squeezed him until he woke up.

"Wake the fire truck up Roxy! You have to hop in the shower. It's not all that hot out today so I recommend pants and a light hoodie!" Riku said, sitting on Roxas. He bounced up and down, trying to wake poor Rox up. All he wanted to do was sleep, but of course Riku ruined that for him. Mixing a yawn and a sigh, Roxas pushed Riku off of him and onto the floor. Riku yelled in surprise and slammed onto the floor. He jumped back up and had a hand in his hair.

"I'm okay!" he shouted. Roxas rolled his eyes and threw the covers off. He rubbed his eyes and slowly slid out of bed. Riku was going through his dresser drawers, looking for clothes. He flung a pair of snug jeans, a plain shirt and a blue pair of boxers at Roxas. Still mostly asleep, Roxas just let them drop to the floor, not bothering to catch them.

"Thanks for picking out my clothes Mommy," Roxas yawned, rubbing his eyes again. Riku could only turn around and grin. He turned back around to go look for a hoodie, but had no such luck.

"You can borrow one of mine. Looks like you're stupid enough to forget a jacket or something. It's like windy and pretty chilly for summer time. Think ahead next time," Riku said.

"Well sorry, can't do much when I was hurrying to pack and leave my house before my enraged father came home and more than likely beat Sora and I until we were dead. Hard to plan for summer when you're under pressure like that," Roxas said hotly. Riku froze and turned around, his smile gone.

"I'm sorry Roxas. I kind of forgot about that whole situation. This summer so far has been near perfection. Now that I think about it, it's my fault. I'm the one who got Sora busted. All this is because I was at the wrong place at the wrong time doing what your father thinks is the wrong thing," Riku sighed. He ran over and hugged his best friend tightly, remembering all that he could from that dreadful night.

"So what you're saying is that you're the cause of my nightmares?" Roxas said, hugging him back. Riku pulled away to look at him with an evil smile.

"No, that's all because you're completely _insane_ Princess," Riku teased. Roxas grimaced and slapped Riku in the chest.

"What did I say about that? Only Axel can call me that and even then I still hate it."

"Alright then _Princess_! Just go shower, we haven't got much time left."

Roxas bent down to pick his clothes up, just to throw them on his bed anyway. Riku left to go find him a hoodie to wear. The blonde rushed into the bathroom and ran for the hot eater nozzle. Time to burn away unwanted memories and scrub off the sadness. Like every shower he took.

"Pull yourself together Rox, you'll see mom again. Dad will accept you and love you like before. He's got to be missing his only sons. We were so close, Dad and I. Obviously he still loves me. A little thing like being gay shouldn't make him hate me entirely, right?" Roxas lied. He began to undress as the hot water kicked in and steam slowly started to refill the room. Inhaling deeply, he took a step inside the boiling hot water and let it burn.

Riku was going through his clothes, throwing everything onto the floor. He knew he packed at least three sweat shirts, where could they have gone? Not only did he not remember giving any to Sora, he knew Axel didn't take one. Disappointed, he moved to leave the room and check the hall closet.

'_I can't wait for Sora to come back. We're going to have so much fun tonight and I just know he's going to love my presents. I mean, he couldn't afford one himself, so why not give him mine? I'll think of it as us going steady. Heh, going steady. It sounds so old fashioned! Plus, we've got to be past that part, right? I love Sora so much, more than anything. We're destined to be and nothing's going to fuck it up,'_ Riku to himself happily. A smile wasn't going to leave his face for the rest of the day. He was just too content and knew the day was to be magical.

He dug around in the hall closet, still not sure he would find one. It was already filled with Axel's crap. Finding something of his own was to be difficult. Sora just had to keep everything organized and if it didn't fit, Sora didn't want it there. Why couldn't he make his way to the closet? It was one of Sora's most annoying habits, but Riku wouldn't change a single thing about him. No matter how annoying.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Sora! Happy birthday to you," Riku whisper-sang. He continued humming the song as he looked through the unorganized closet. Riku could hear the shower running and wished Roxas would hurry up so that he wasn't so late with getting ready. All that blonde hair had to be perfectly spiked. Roxas wouldn't admit it aloud, but Riku knew he was just as obsessed with his hair as his brother. Roxas won't admit it, but they're scary alike.

Roxas was the annoying, yet cute boy that everyone could love. He was stubborn and didn't really like nicknames. Sora didn't have a nickname because he was never really given one. This could only make Riku think the brunette just didn't like them either. Roxas always thought he was right, as did Sora. Both were strong boys whom you could depend on. Not only were they someone you could depend on, they both just loved to be held and having the feeling of comfort. The brothers just want _love._ After the display their father gave them, Riku thought the only two people Roxas could love would be his own mother and Sora. Of course, he counted Riku as a brother, but he didn't love him. Axel, sadly, was also counted out. Riku knew Roxas wasn't in love with him back. He just knew Roxas too well and could see it in his sparkling blue eyes. Eyes just like Sora's.

Riku was on the floor of the closet, sifting through the random jackets, shirts and hangers when he finally saw something that looked familiar. When he pulled it out, it was a light gray jacket he used to wear when he was a freshman. Seeing as how he was a lot bigger than back then, he must've given it to Sora. No way could it still fit him. If it looked like it could fit Sora, it should fit Roxas. Smiling about his accomplished mission, he kicked all the extra crap back in and slammed the door shut. It wouldn't close all the way, leaving a small crack open, but he didn't care.

"Close enough! Hey Roxy, you done yet?" Riku said as he walked by the bathroom. He quickly rapped on the door and walked into Axel and Roxas' bedroom. Riku threw the jacket onto the bed and left just as fast as he went in. The shower was no longer running, so Riku figured Roxas would be able to hear him better.

"Rox, when you're done, I left the jacket on the bed. It should fit you and still make you feel warmer outside. It's getting even windier, hell, I might just move the party inside totally," Riku said, standing in front of the door. He could hear what sounded like sobs coming from the other side. Pursing his lips, he was debating whether he should bust on in and see if he was okay or not. "Roxas? Rox, are you okay? I'm coming in!"

Riku pushed open the door and moved his hand through the steam. Roxas must've taking an extremely hot shower. The noise actually was crying. In the bathtub sat Roxas, curled up into a ball and crying. Riku ignored the fact he was naked and that the tub was still very wet and hopped in to comfort his best friend. Roxas was weeping loudly and Riku tapped on his shoulder. The blonde slowly uncurled, his face beat red and soaked. He was still crying as he moved over to let Riku sit.

Reaching over for a towel, Riku snatched one and handed it to Roxas. Sniffling, Roxas attempted to wrap it around his waist. Riku grabbed another and set it down to where he was going to sit next to Roxas. He placed an arm over Roxas' shoulder and pulled him close.

"What's the matter Princess?" Riku asked, trying to lighten the mood. Roxas wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his face into his knees. Riku tried to hear something, but all he could hear was Roxas' mumbles. "What's that? Say it again, but so I can see your face."

Roxas looked up at him, face twisted in pain and despair and said, "No one loves me. Daddy just gave up on Sora and I. He doesn't want us back and Mom isn't doing anything to get him to let us come back. She doesn't care anymore. No one does and now it finally hits me. I'm worthless and according to my parents, so is Sora."

Riku flinched at his words and could feel a pain in his chest. How could Roxas sit there and say that? Riku was always there by him, giving him support and keeping him happy. That's what _best friends_ do, right? Obviously he loved Sora and Roxas. They were so close to him.

"Don't say that! You and Sora are definitely _not_ worthless. You two mean the world to me! Who would I be without my best buddy and the love of my life? Axel is utterly in love with you, never deny that. It's too easy to see. You should see the way he stares at you! It's not in some creepy, pervert way either. Sora loves you. I love you. Axel loves you. Your mom without a doubt loves you too. She risked getting hurt by your insane father for you and Sora! Also, deep down I'm sure your dad still loves you too. You two are his only sons and your family has had too many good memories for him to just drop it all and completely loath you Rox. Everyone cares about you Roxas. Sora too! You two are special guys that invade everyone's heart and never leave, understand that?" Riku explained, shocked that all of that came out of him. He never expected to say half of that. Roxas probably thought he wouldn't say that either. Sad, blue eyes stared up at Riku, looking for something.

"I-I understand. You're special to me too Riku. Axel too! Sora is my baby brother and I'll always love him, no matter what," Roxas said softly. The tears were slowing, but hadn't stopped yet. Riku smiled weakly and squeezed Roxas.

"C'mon, you have to get dressed. It's not the first time I've seen you naked, but I want it to be the last time," Riku joked, helping Roxas out of the tub. The blonde held onto the towel and nearly slipped as he got out.

As Roxas walked into his room, there was a weird fluttery feeling his chest and his stomach felt all twisted up. He wasn't sure what it meant, but he liked it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Riku was practically bouncing up and down on the front porch in excitement. Roxas just got the text saying Axel and Sora were pulling up. Riku wasn't kidding when he said it was pretty cold out. The wind was picking up again and he had his arms wrapped around himself to keep warm. Riku's jacket that he let Roxas borrow was surprisingly the right size. It fit him just right and kept Roxas somewhat warm. The jeans he wore helped a bit. Once Axel got back, he was going to use up all the red head's radiating heat.

"It's fucking freezing in summer. What a good sign," Roxas said, rubbing his arms. Riku didn't seem to hear him. His eyes were just scanning through the trees, waiting for the sign of an oncoming car. Roxas would've preferred the heat of the cold. Roxas and Sora tend to feel the cold more than most people. Leaning against the wall, Roxas watched the excited silver haired boy pace and jump at the slightest sound.

_'Holy crap, it's only been a night that they've been separated. It was a stupid little fight. When Axel and I fight, we don't see each other for weeks. What's the big deal? Sora probably forgot all about the fight. He's probably too pumped about his birthday,'_ Roxas thought, growing annoyed. The honk of a horn caused the boys to snap their heads up. Roxas shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled as he saw the familiar dark blue car drive up to the house. Sora was waving through the windshield, a childish grin on his face. Axel look… irritated and pissed. Roxas smirked at the thought of his crazy little brother trapping Axel into a long, dull, conversation about, oh, possibly why the sky was blue or something. Sora had a tendency to ask stupid questions at random times.

Axel barely had the car in park when Sora threw open the door and ran straight for them. Roxas started to walk over, planning to hug his brother.

"Happy," Roxas started, but Sora already flew past him for Riku, "birthday Sora."

He frowned as he looked over his shoulder to see the lovebirds already locking lips. Roxas doubted Sora even heard him. Axel was mumbling to himself and pulling the two bags out of the backseat of his car. Using his butt to shut the door, Axel looked over to see Roxas heading for him and his whole face lit up. Bags forgotten, he dropped them and opened his arms to hug Roxas.

The blonde jogged the rest of the way to Axel and nearly jumped into his arms, holding him tightly. Roxas buried his face in Axel's hair and inhaled the woodsy and campfire-like smell the redhead had. Sure, he missed Axel, but really he was just cold. Axel had his arms around Roxas' waist and lifted him slightly off the ground. His frown was immediately switched to a smile as he held onto his love.

"I miss you too Princess. Riku treat you alright? You guys doing anything fun?" Axel smiled, setting Roxas back down. He took both of his ice cold hands and held them in his to warm them up. Axel already knew Roxas got cold very easily and today was strangely chilly. Roxas shivered once and looked up at Axel, his cheeks already turning red.

Roxas thought about how he woke up in Riku's arms, the face in the window, sleeping on the floor with Riku. The nightmare. He remembered crying in the shower, feeling so alone, and then Riku coming in like a hero and saving the day. Riku made Roxas smile and feel like a somebody again. How to explain that?

"We just ate, swam, and slept. Nothing out of the ordinary," he lied with a grin. Axel leaned down to kiss the corner of Roxas' mouth before he stole a real kiss from him. Pulling away, green eyes never left Roxas' red face.

"Sounds like a blast. Your brother was a hit with my aunt. She was expecting you, but well, you weren't there. Sora got her to keep from pinching his ass though. All he had to do was get her to talk and I mean _talk_. They were like best friends by the end of the night. Sora never shuts up, huh?" Axel laughed.

"Seems like you guys had fun."

"It was okay. It would've been better if you were there. My mom says hi and my dad didn't say a word. As usual. They seemed to like Sora though. Strange, I found out that I hate Sora."

Roxas laughed, with less enthusiasm. He was still so very tired and Axel could tell. The red head used his thumb to rub under his somewhat baggy eyes. He pursed his lips and squeezed the small hands in his.

"You look like you haven't slept in a week," Axel noted.

"Feels like it sometimes. Just stress and lack of sleep I guess."

"Stress? What's been giving you stress?"

Roxas had to think quickly on that one. It had to be a good lie. Something Axel would believe.

"Oh, just thinking about college. How I'm going to help Sora. Money issues. Getting a job. All that stuff."

"Don't think about that stuff then, have your parents help you. It'll take a bunch of pressure off you. I'll have my parents help you with money issues. Money isn't really a problem for us. Not to mention, I'm always here for you my Princess."

Roxas smiled weakly and stood on his tip toes to kiss Axel again. He was just too tall for Roxas, but he had grown used to it. Axel grinned and pulled Roxas' arms behind his neck. He grabbed hold of his waist again. They swayed side to side before Axel turned them around and continued to sway.

"What are we doing?" Roxas asked."

"Dancing, you idiot."

"With no music?"

"Our heartbeats can be the music. Or I'll just sing to you, no wait. Scratch that, no singing."

Roxas laughed and let go of Axel. He shoved his hands back into his pockets and began walking back to the house. Axel sighed and bent down to grab the bags again before he ran to catch up with Roxas.

"Sora's just lucky it's his birthday or I'd just leave his bag out here for him to grab later," Axel said angrily. Roxas smiled and looked down at the ground. The tops of his shoes were decorated in writings that he and Riku did freshman year. They were accompanied with little doodles. The writing was so tiny and smudged that Roxas wasn't sure he could still read the words. Memories of what was his favorite year of high school.

"Were do you supposed they went?" Roxas asked, looking around and not seeing Riku or Sora.

"Probably upstairs or in the kitchen. Sora kept whining in the car about how hungry he was. I wouldn't go buy him some nasty fast food just for him to have to use the bathroom once we were off on the road again," Axel complained.

"He better not touch my cake. I worked hard on it and he can't see it until cake time!"

"I'm sure it's a work of art Roxy! As long as I get a nice big chunk of it I'm fine!"

"I'll save you half the cake sweetheart," Roxas said sarcastically. Axel threw his hands and the bags into the air anyway, not quite catching onto Roxas' tone. The blonde rolled his eyes and held the door open for Axel. Axel bowed his head and walked inside. Roxas rushed in after him, closing both doors and keeping all cold wind _out._

O~o~O

Chocolate was smeared all over his face, like a baby eating his first piece of cake ever. Except, that was Sora's sixth slice. He had another slice waiting on the table in front of him, but as he looked at it, Sora wasn't sure he could stomach it with the six others and three slices of pizza. Sora saw that Axel's hungry and greedy eyes watched his uneaten slice without even blinking. Feeling his stomach growl from being too full, Sora put a hand on his stomach and pushed the plate to Axel with the other. Axel snatched it up quickly and began to devour the slice. Roxas glared at him in disgust and slowly ate his second. Riku was still on his first as he sat on the floor, leaning against Sora's legs. The darker it got, the colder it got, so they moved the party inside.

Roxas still wore the jacket Riku gave him and Sora stole a humongous orange one from Axel. He said he wanted something big and baggy to snuggle in. Axel was sprawled out on the couch, empty plate just resting on his stomach. He set a leg on Roxas' lap, wiggling his foot around. Roxas was glad he at least kept his socks on. Feet just grossed him out.

Riku looked up at Sora and made a motion with his hand over the bottom half of his face. Sora blushed lightly and reached over for some napkins. Riku laughed and grabbed a whole bunch and helped Sora out with the chocolate mess.

"How you missed that giant mouth of yours amazes me," Riku smiled, wiping off some of the chocolate. Roxas and Axel turned to each other, grinning madly. _Everyone_ knew Sora had the biggest mouth in the world and he knew how to use it.

Mess free, Riku got up to run upstairs with a quick 'I'll be right back' and went without another word. Sora smiled and waited in the chair patiently. Roxas took the plate off of Axel's stomach, stacked it on his, and then took Riku's and Sora's and stacked them on top. Axel smacked his butt as Roxas turned for the kitchen. Roxas froze for a moment, gave him a disapproving glare and ran the rest of the way into the kitchen.

"Present time!" Riku said, two gifts under each arm and making his way down the stairs. Roxas dumped the plates into the sink and went to take his present to Sora from Riku. They walked back into the living room, setting the presents by Sora and resuming their spots from before. Axel scooted closer to Roxas and placed an arm over the back of the couch and the blonde leaned against him, smiling at his little brother. Sora's blue eyes were wide in excitement as he reached out for Roxas and Axel's present.

"To Sora, love Roxy and Axel! Oh, I wonder what it is," Sora said, examining the wrapped thing. He tore open the paper and gasped as he saw the item sitting on his lap. Just before graduation, Sora's favorite blue hair dryer finally blew out and he had been towel drying his hair perfectly since then and his hair just wasn't the same. Sitting on his lap was almost the exact same hair dryer from before. It was the same shade of blue and it was smaller than before, so it would fit his small hands perfectly.

"Roxy! Axy! I love it! It's just what I need!" Sora exclaimed, picking it up and looking it over. Riku turned to Roxas and winked. Then he gave him an I-told-you-so-look, which only made Roxas roll his eyes at him. Sora threw the wrapping paper to the floor and handed Riku the hair dryer. He got up and hopped over to his brother. Sora bent down and kissed Roxas and Axels cheeks and then saying a rushed thank you before sitting back down. Roxas knew that was how they were raised to thank you to gifts and Axel's puzzled expression was just hilarious.

"Family thing Ax, family thing," Roxas reminded him with a quick laugh. Axel thought about it for a moment and nodded with a smile. He remembered the time he invited Roxas over his house for Christmas and his parents' faces when he kissed their cheeks had Axel in stitches. Sora picked up Riku's box and looked it over carefully. He had no idea what Riku could have got him, Roxas already got him the hair dryer. Riku never asked what Sora wanted for his birthday. Besides, Riku was all he could ever ask for. He was his birthday present each year.

His fingers moved rapidly as he opened the box with a very small amount of adrenaline pulsing through him. He opened the lid to the box and peered in. His hand dipped in and it felt cardboard and then a velvety sort of feel. Sora grabbed the cardboard one first and pulled out a heart shaped box. He took off the lid to that and licked his lips greedily.

"Riku should've known better than to give Sora chocolate," Axel whispered in Roxas' ear. Roxas shook his head with a sigh and continued to watcher. He was eager to see what the mystery present Riku got Sora.

Thinking ahead, Riku took the box of chocolate away from Sora before he could inhale the whole thing. Sora's eyes snapped back and he reached back into the box for the other thing he felt. He pulled out a small, dark velvet box and immediately his heart was racing. His mind was not as fast as his heart however. It slowly processed the small velvet box from Riku, on a special day. Even Axel and Roxas' eyes were on the box, all of them wondering the same thing. Riku sat back, a smug grin on his face.

_ 'Is it? No, Riku wouldn't jump right into that. They're too young! Is he crazy? If so, Sora's going to want them there and how to explain that? Riku's not that stupid! Plus, he wouldn't do that to me! I mean, c'mon, I'm his best friend. Shouldn't he have told me before he jumped to something as big as… as… marriage?'_ Roxas thought, kind of scared. Sora gulped before he opened the box, worry and curiosity in his shining blue eyes. Axel's jaw was slightly dropped. Drama filled the room and everything was quiet as Sora opened the box.

Roxas could almost hear the sigh of relief that escaped Sora's lips. Instead of a beautiful, glittering, engagement ring that they all expected, there sat a just as pretty class ring. The class ring for the year they graduated. Sora and Roxas couldn't afford to get one, so they just decided to forget about it. Axel offered to buy them each one, but the brothers politely refused his offer. Riku must've gotten one because there it sat, sparkling in the light. A deep blue jewel stood out against the brilliant silver of the ring. Instead of it reading 'Riku' on the side, it read 'Sora'. As if Riku planned to give it to him all along. Engraved on the inside were just three simple words.

"I love you. Oh Riku, it's so wonderful! I-I don't know how to thank you! Jesus, I think I'm starting to cry. This was supposed to be your class ring! You wasted your money on me," Sora cried, tears rolling down his cheeks already. Riku sat up on his knees and took the box from Sora's hands. He pulled the ring out of the box and grabbed Sora's hand. Riku slid it onto his finger and then kissed Sora's hand.

"When you told me you weren't getting a class ring, I was sad. It would be a nice memory for some of the best years of our lives. So, I figured, why not get one from me for your birthday? If, that sentence made sense. I thought it would look nice on you. Now, you don't have to wear it all the time seeing as how we're planning out being outside most of the time, but whatever. Happy birthday my darling Sora. I'll love you always," Riku blushed. Sora's eyes looked his scarlet face up and down before he crushed his mouth to his own. They were deeply involved with each other and that's when Roxas and Axel made their quick escape.

O~o~O

"I seriously thought he was going to, you know," Axel murmured, going up the stairs with Roxas.

"Me too! They're definitely not ready! Not to mention, what if Sora lets it slip that they're engaged? Or if after summer Dad would've saw the ring on his finger, he'd _flip the fuck out_," Roxas whispered back. They ran into their room and shut the door behind them. Roxas had to remember to keep up with the lie he was spinning to Axel. The lie hurt to say, but he had to do it.

"Yeah I know. Hey Princess, I think the wind died down. Want to go sleep under the stars? I don't mean in a tent. No, I mean the real thing. We can grab like a whole bunch of blankets and go lay in the hammock. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe and warm," Axel said, sounded a bit rushed. Roxas froze, caught off guard at the sudden offer. He thought of the cold and the woods, but thought of Axel's strong arms keeping him safe.

"I guess that sounds good. Plus, after what just happened down there, I don't even want to be in the same _house_ as those two," Roxas said, pulling his zipper all the way up, bracing for the cold. Axel was smiling widely as he ran for the hall closet. Roxas followed him and was ready to catch the many blankets that were about to head his way. He could feel how thick each blanket was and figured he'd only need two. What with Axel acting as a natural space heater, he'd be warm enough.

Roxas shut the door and the two of them ran down the stairs, one blanket for each of them. As they passed by the living room, Roxas frowned as he caught sight of the other two. They had made their way to the couch and he really didn't care to see more. Axel urged him to go faster and they were giggling like little school girls as they slipped on their sneakers. It was too cold for Roxas to wear flip flops anyway. They walked outside and shut the door behind them. Axel took Roxas' hand in his and they ran for the hammock on the back side of the house.

It was true, the wind was down to a gentle breeze, but it was still cold for a summer night. Roxas was not all that excited about cold weather, preferring heat over chill, but he'd deal. Axel skidded to a halt in front of the rope hammock and threw his blanket over it. It covered most of the rough, itchy, ropes and provided more comfort. Axel carefully climbed in first and Roxas crawled in next. The red head pulled him onto his chest, balanced them and managed to cover the both of them with the blanket.

The blonde snuggled up on Axel and placed his hand on Axel's warm chest. He could hear the soft beating of his heart and felt the rise of his chest as Axel breathed. Arms were then wrapped around him tightly and Roxas looked off to the side. Stars shone vividly in the dark night sky. It wasn't all that late, but late enough were the sky was still dark. It still had a light to it, but Roxas didn't mind. It just meant he was getting more hours of sleep. Hopefully _sleep without_ nightmares.

"It's so peaceful out here, huh Roxy?" Axel sighed happily. The wind moved the hammock side to side, in a gentle rocking motion. It was lulling Roxas to sleep even quicker than expected.

"Yeah it is. I love it," Roxas said, adding a yawn at the end. A few moments of silence passed.

"What else do you love Princess?"

"Lots of things. Family, friends, peace, air, books, animals. I also love the rush of running. It gives me this… this _thrill_ I've never experienced before."

"No Roxy, I mean what do you _love_?"

Roxas froze and he knew what Axel was trying to get him to say. He caught on and had to think of something to say.

"Well, what do you mean by that?" Dumbass response Roxas. Nice going.

Axel made the face he made whenever he was deep in thought. His green eyes lifted, along with his eyebrows and his bottom lip jutted out to the side. Roxas looked up at him, his pulse racing. How was he going to answer Axel?

"I mean, is there anyone in your life that you're, you know, _in_ _love_ with? Anyone at all, Princess?" Axel asked after what seemed like an eternity.

"Oh, well I don't know Ax. Maybe, I'm just not sure."

Roxas could almost feel the heartbreak through Axel's chest. He felt him inhale deeply and exhale just as hard. Roxas could tell he had hurt Axel, but he tried not to show that he knew.

"Good to know. Well, why don't we get some sleep? Night Prince-I mean, Roxas. I love you."

And Roxas heard the pain in his voice. How was he to sleep after that? Probably not well. Roxas closed his eyes and waited for the nightmares to creep in front of his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Riku was awake before his eyes were opened. He felt the small, warm body in his arms and squeezed his eyes tight, trying to trick himself into falling back asleep. Soft lips were on his, waking him up fully. Beautiful, blue eyes, shone with smiles in them and Riku pulled him closer.

"Good morning Sora darling. I hope you enjoyed your birthday," Riku said with a light laugh. Sora winked and kissed him again. He buried his head under Riku's chin and yawned.

"It was magical and I want to relive it," the smaller one yawned. Riku laughed again and kissed the top of Sora's brown spiky head.

"Now, shower or breakfast first?" Riku asked, pulling Sora back so he could look at him. Sora pondered for a moment before a light clicked in his head.

"Shower with me first, then I'll make scrambled eggs and you can fetch Roxas and Axel from outside. I heard them leave last night," Sora replied, smiling broadly. Riku nodded and they slipped out of the bed, grasping each other's hands and strutting into the bathroom. Riku peeked around the corners before shutting the bathroom door. Sora's giggles were still audible through the door and soon water could be heard pouring down.

O~o~O

Roxas was in that state of sleep where you were not sleeping, but not yet awake. That part where you could be woken up easier. The vibrating sensation he felt on his thigh was what woke him up fully. After a few moments of vibrating, a loud, chirping noise came from Axel's pocket. He groaned and noticed that Axel was still sound asleep. The bear could sleep through a war. Roxas fumbled around in Axel's pocket until he felt his fingers touch the phone. How it managed to stay intact with all of Roxas' tossing and turning on it amazed him. Maybe he wasn't as heavy as he thought.

He was still too asleep and the sun was still too bright for him to see who was calling that morning. Not really caring who he would speak to, Roxas pressed the talk button and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Roxas yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. His head moved with each breath Axel took and that was starting to make him fall asleep again.

"Uh, is this Axel? I know I dialed the right number! Zex, do you have Axel's phone number? I must've put it in wrong or something? Hello?" rushed a voice. Roxas raised an eyebrow and had to think for a moment. Zex? Was it the two friends that they were expecting on the Fourth of July, days away?

"It's not Axel. I'm his… boyfriend. Name's Roxas. He's sleeping at the moment, what do you want?" Roxas said, irritated that they woke him up.

"Hi Roxas! Axel's told me all about you! You're the one brother, right? The calm, super quiet, supposedly good looking blonde one, right? My name's Demyx! Uh, well, can you wake him up? I've got news to tell him! Look, I know it's not a good idea to wake the sleeping bear, but can you? It's kind of important!" squealed the man named Demyx. Roxas already knew he wasn't going to like him. Sora seemed more of his type of friend. And Roxas hadn't even met him in person. He slapped his hand to his forehead and debated whether he should really wake Axel. Axel was an absolute _bitch_ when you woke him from a deep sleep.

"Yeah sure, give me a sec, 'kay, uh Demyx?" Roxas said, not sure if that was his named. His brain wasn't fully functionally at the moment. Roxas tried to turn around and shook Axel, yelling for him to wake up. He slapped the red head's cheek, but not enough to hurt him. Axel moaned and slowly his emerald eyes started to open. Roxas shoved the phone in his face, Axel slowly reaching for it.

"It's Demyx or something. Said it was something important," Roxas said, throwing the blankets off him. Carefully he tried to get out of the hammock, without knocking Axel out, to stretch out his body.

"What is it Dem? I was sleeping so great until _you_ woke me and Roxy up!" Axel growled sleepily. His eyes looked dull, but after a few moments passed, his eyes were full of life and a smile lit up his face.

"Axel? What is it?" Roxas asked, curious as to what made him smile.

"No way Dem! Today? That's great! Dinner time sound good? Excellent, I'll tell Riku. He'll be just so ecstatic! And we finally get to officially meet Zex, right? Sweet, alright I'm going back to bed. 'Night Demyx," Axel said, hanging up the phone. He slid it back into his pocket and out his hands behind his head, eyes shut and smiling.

"Do I even want to know Ax?"

"Dem and Zex are going to be here a little _early._ Like, today at dinner early!" Axel said simply. Roxas hit his forehead again and fell backwards, landing in the soft green grass. Great, more headaches were heading his way. He shaded the blinding sunlight from his eyes and lay there, unmoving. The very light breeze moved the grass this way and that. It was a lot warmer than yesterday, but still had a strange chill to it.

"Axel! Roxas! Get your butts inside! Sora's making breakfast!" Riku shouted from the house. Roxas snapped his head up and hopped to his feet. Axel groaned from the hammock as Roxas snatched all of the blankets. The growls coming from the blonde's were loud and painfully. Roxas' body decided it would wake up starving. Axel rolled out of the hammock and into the grass. He was rubbing his eyes and was not happy that his sleep was interrupted _again._ Roxas threw one of the blankets at him and ran right for the house. Axel was still a little groggy and couldn't comprehend what had happened until he noticed he was alone.

O~o~O

Sora carefully went around to each plate, putting a certain amount of egg on it. Riku and Roxas preferred theirs with cheese on top, Axel with ketchup and himself having plain eggs. A ding signaled that the next batch of toast was ready. Sora set the frying pan back on the stove and grabbed the plate already full of golden pieces of toast. Four newly cooked slices popped up, just waiting to be eaten. Sora licked his lips and snatched them up. He set the plate down on the middle of the table. Jars of jelly and peanut butter sat next to it. Next to them was Axel's ketchup. Four empty glasses waited next to steaming plates. Sora thought quickly about what he was missing and ran to the refrigerator. He grabbed the two nearly empty orange juice cartons and slammed them onto the table. His perfect breakfast was nearly done. All that was left for people to eat it.

One amazing hour in the shower, a little over an hour cooking breakfast for everyone. A little over two hours. In two more hours, he planned on taking Riku to the grocery store to pick up a few more things. A few hours after that, he'd prepare dinner. Sora felt like making everyone a delicious steak dinner. It was currently eleven-sixteen in the morning. He expected Riku to return in three, two…

Warm arms wrapped around him from behind. Sora grinned slyly and turned his head to kiss the boy behind him. Riku chuckled and knew he was already expected. Sora was good with time and having things set on a schedule like system.

"Right on time Rikki Kins! Just as I thought, you never fail to disappoint," Sora smiled, leaning against him. Riku squeezed him in response and they listened to the sound of footsteps walk inside. Sora unwilling broke away from Riku and took his seat at the island. Riku sat down next to him and they waited for the other two.

"Yum, I can smell it from over here Sora!" Roxas called out. Sora smiled at the weak compliment. It was rather obvious who the chef was in their family. The brunette even planned on going to college for the culinary arts while his brother was off doing something to do with literature or whatever.

"Hurry up boys! It'll just get cold and gross," Sora yelled back. He licked his lips eagerly, but his mother taught him better than that. A person must wait until all are seated before this person may eat. His stomach growled and he held it, trying to be as polite as possible. Roxas was really making that hard. The other two came strolling in, an arm wrapped around each other's waists. They slowly took their seats, and without knowing it, slowly got on Sora's last nerve. Screw being polite.

"Looks good little brother! Hope it tastes awesome," Roxas said, picking up a work and diving into the steaming eggs. Sighing with relief, Sora reached out for a slice of toast and spread a big lump of peanut butter on it. Axel shook the ketchup bottle before squirting way more than necessary over his eggs. Riku and Roxas were enjoying their cheese eggs. To Sora, both of them were rather odd. Cheese on eggs disgusted him and high pulp orange juice grossed him out.

"So guys! Demyx called me and guess what? He and Zex are coming early! As in, tonight around dinner. Who's cooking? Ha, as if I should have asked! Sora, can you make extras with whatever it was you had planned?" Axel asked, shoveling large amounts of egg into his mouth. Sora froze and thought. The early arrival of Demyx and Co. was bound to mess up his whole schedule. Sora absolutely despised surprises and last minute changes. He cracked his neck quickly and turned to speak.

"That's fine, but Riku has to take me to the store so I can get some groceries. Do we still have some money that your parents gave us?" Sora asked, trying to calm his voice. Axel nodded and reached out for a piece of toast.

"When do you want to leave Sora?" Riku asked, grabbing the orange juice carton.

"In a couple hours! It gives me time to clean up! You know, the rest of you can take down the decorations while I clean the kitchen," Sora said. Riku and Roxas grumbled, upset that their work of perfecting the house wasn't going to last long.

O~o~O

Sora was twirling the car keys around his finger as he waited, leaning against the car. Riku grabbed some money from Axel and jogged off the porch. He waved goodbye and ran up to Sora who was tapping his foot impatiently. The silver haired boy was throwing Sora's schedule off. Instead of only two hours of waiting and cleaning so he could go to the store, it took _three_. The three idiots got into a thumb tack war, throwing them at each other and what not. Sora was not exactly happy that he had to deal with the bleeding fools.

Riku took the keys from Sora and kissed his cheek quickly. The brunette rolled his eyes and ran for the passenger seat. Riku strolled casually for the driver's seat which only made Sora even more impatient. He reached over and honked the horn twice which startled Riku, but he caught on and ran for the driver's seat. Sora sighed, buckled his seatbelt and crossed his arms over his chest. Riku was grumbling to himself as he buckled up and started the car.

As he turned around to look out the back window so he could back up, Sora stole a kiss from his cheek and sat back, content. Riku smiled as he pulled out of the gravel driveway and onto the road. Sora turned on the radio and bobbed his head to whatever catchy pop song was playing. Riku tapped his hands on the steering wheel as he drove, looking around for deer or any other animal at the same time.

"So, my birthday was freaking awesome," Sora smiled. Riku looked at him and grinned widely. Sora winked at him and rolled down the window, letting a nice cool breeze in. The weather was perfectly fine, not too hot and not too wet. It was just how Sora liked it.

"I hoped it was! Roxas worked really hard on that cake and oh! I see you're wearing the ring," Riku said, looking at Sora's hand. The brunette looked down and played with the beautiful graduation ring on his finger. He laughed softly as he remembered his shock when he saw Riku hold that little box. His mind was thinking it was something else and he got extremely scared, but when he found out what it really was… Sora couldn't help be feel relieved.

"They thought you were going to _propose_. How silly of them to think that, right? We're not going to get married! Marriage just ruins everything. Just look at my family. I think the only marriage that hasn't resulted in divorce or death is my parent's, but they won't last much longer," Sora chuckled. Riku's grip tightened on the wheel and Sora thought he hit a nerve.

"So, you really don't ever want to get married? Like, never?" Riku asked slowly. Sora felt the twinge of hurt in his voice and felt really bad.

"Well, I don't know. I don't want to get married this young. I just turned eighteen! I've got to go out and live my life first before I settle down. Got try new things," Sora explained, but it only made it worse. Riku was shaking a bit, but he shook his head and stopped.

"By what you're saying, you're going to get bored with me? Just toss me aside and try some new guy?"

"No! Riku, I love you so much. You'll always be mine and I'll never grow tired of you. I just… can't marry you. At least, not yet. If that sounds just about right."

Riku didn't say another word after that and Sora had really hurt him. Sora just sat with his hands in his lap, twirling the rather larger ring around on his finger. He wanted to apologize to Riku, but he wasn't sure how. Sora just looked at the window and watched as the car drove out of the forest. The town was only a good ten or fifteen minutes away after that. He'd make the trip to the store quick and productive, an hour or two tops. Then the twenty minute drive home to take a half hour to get all the groceries inside and put away properly to Sora's standards.

"You'll marry me, I'm sure of it. Even if you dump me for some odd reason, I'll always be in the dark, ready to be your angel again. To save you when you fall and lift your spirits high. Surely, I'll keep my distance, but I'll be waiting. Sora, you are the one that completes me even if that sounds cheesy. You're my damn soul mate and its fate your brother introduced me to you. How else would be together? I'm sure I would've seen you around and fallen in love with you, but we're meant to be. I love you Sora," Riku said after a very long silence. They were almost at the store when he finally spoke. It surprised Sora and he jumped up when he heard it. It made his head spin and his heart weep.

"There's no reason I'd ever leave you. Well, maybe if you become abusive or _cheat_ on me, then I'd have to dump you. I don't tolerate that stuff," Sora said.

"I promise to thee Sora Strife, that I shall never even _think_ of anyone else like the way I think of you or you may crush my heart into dust," Riku said, raising his right hand. Sora took his hand and kissed it sweetly. Riku smiled and took the small hand in his as he pulled into the parking lot. He only let go of the brunette's hand to park and get out of the car, but he immediately ran back for him and grabbed it tightly. Sora leaned against him, inhaling his sweet smell.

"C'mon, let's shop and go home already!" Sora yelled and Riku ran with him into the store.

O~o~O

The cashier was moving too slow for Sora. He was tapping his foot impatiently as his eyes flicked between the turtle of a cashier and his gorgeous boyfriend waiting for him by the door. Riku just looked so _hot_ while he leaned against the wall with his hands in his shorts pockets. Sora gnawed on his lip and really wanted to move as quickly as possible. He only had one item left to scan so he could pay and leave. Already his set schedule was messed up, so his mind was just telling him to rush. It was stressing the poor guy out!

"Your total today will be one hundred and forty-four dollars and fifty two cents," sighed the bored sounding cashier. Sora whipped out the wallet and ran his fingers over the bills, pulling out one hundred and fifty dollars. He nearly threw the money at the poor guy, so anxious to leave. The cashier pushed a few buttons and the drawer opened up with a cling and slowly he grabbed Sora's change. He snatched up the five dollars and come cents from the guy, took the cart and _ran _for Riku. The silver haired boy perked up and moved for Sora, ready to help him out, but he didn't need it. Sora charged out the door and Riku tried to catch up with the eager Sora.

"Easy there boy! Don't crash into a car or anything! Here, let me help you," Riku laughed, helping Sora put the bags into the trunk. There were so many he knew he'd have to tell Axel and Roxas to come help. Sora was moving faster than a cheetah as he put bags in. Riku could only get his hands on two bags. He offered to put the cart away, but as Sora saw how slow he moved, he bumped him aside and ran it back. Riku shook his head, closed the trunk door and jogged for the driver's seat. He was ready to go just as Sora got into the car. Riku started to pull out as Sora clicked on his seatbelt.

"Drive as fast as you can! It's nearly dinner time and I still have to cook a whole meal before Axel's friends arrive! I'm not used to cooking for more than four! Mom only let me cook when you weren't around so it wasn't too big. We both eat too damn much!" Sora spat out. Riku just laughed loudly and sped away, right at the speed limit.

"Remind me to tell Axel he's going to need gas for the next time we go out," Riku said, looking at the needle. It was getting closer to empty and it worried Riku. He never liked running low on gas. His car always had a full tank of gas when it got way too low. Riku never chanced it. He really didn't feel like pushing his car to the nearest gas station.

"Yeah! I think we're heading to his folk's hour again sometime soon. They absolutely adore me! I don't get why Roxas is always talking crap about them. They're really nice people honestly," Sora smiled. Riku nodded with a small smile.

"I know, they liked me too. They just don't like Roxas at all. When I was there with him and Axel, they were so sweet to me, but Roxas was just dirt to them," Riku sniggered.

"It's probably because he's such a pessimist. He should try to be a bit more optimistic! I swear, I'm surprised all his negativity and wild imagination haven't conjured up some… some _demon_ to haunt his dark mind," Sora ranted. Riku froze at the mention of demon. He thought of the dream he had the night he woke up to Roxas screaming and crying. That monster that killed Roxas and Sora. His head hurt and Riku started to feel sick as he pictured those awful images. Roxas was bleeding out and Sora was completely broken. The two people he loved most… _dead._

Riku inhaled deeply and tried to just focus on driving. He didn't have a nightmare last night, but last night he barely got any sleep. Sora was rambling on and on about Roxas and his pessimistic ways, but Riku wasn't listening. His mind was switching from the night with Roxas, to his unforgettable night with Sora and then finally driving. He was too distracted. Roxas, Sora and driving clouded his thoughts.

_'Why am I still thinking of Roxas? Oh right! I was supposed to talk to him. Well, better take care of that later. I'll help Sora cook tonight, which sounds fun!'_ Riku managed to think as he drove. He nodded to himself and smiled.

O~o~O

Riku sniffed the wonderful smelling air and wrapped his arms around Sora's waist. He leaned in close and pressed his forehead to the shorter boy's. Sora was giggling away and he lifted his head up to press his lips to Riku's. They hadn't got much cooking done, but they did get a lot of cuddling in. You'd think they're still in the 'newlywed' stage in the relationship when they had actually been dating for _years_ rather than _weeks._

"You're such a distraction! Go find Roxas and Axel and go bug them or something! I think they're watching a movie. Why don't you join them? I have it planned that I finish dinner before our guests arrive!" Sora said, pushing Riku out of the kitchen.

"Fine! But you're mine right after dinner. That's what I'm getting out of this," Riku unwillingly agreed. Sora hit him on the head and shoved him off. Riku laughed and walked into the living room. Roxas and Axel were cuddling on the couch, watching that movie he and Roxas tried a couple nights ago. Axel must've made him watch it because Riku knew Roxas disliked that movie. He made his way to the chair and plopped down. Four eyes were glaring at him, but he didn't care. He placed his feet on the table and his hands behind his head.

"This movie seriously blows. The dude is obviously dead and she needs to get over him," Riku sighed, stretching out his back. Axel threw a pillow at him, but missed greatly. It went way over Riku's head. The silver haired boy stuck his tongue out, but watched the movie anyway. They all could hear Sora singing to himself in the kitchen which made them laugh.

"He's off in his own little world when he cooks, I swear!" Roxas chuckled. Axel's throaty laughs made Roxas shake with each boom. The blonde snuggled up close to him and shivered as a breeze came in through the open window. Axel just squeezed him tighter and watched the movie.

"Probably going to storm sometime soon," Riku said, looking out the window. It wouldn't surprise him if it started to pour at that moment. Axel nodded in agreement, but he never looked away from the television. Riku sat in there awkwardly, not wanting to watch the dumb movie and really wanting to go back into the kitchen. The Queen of the Kitchen had already kicked him out and probably would behead him if he tried to walk back in there. Sighing, he just stared at the ceiling.

A car pulling up could be heard from outside and Riku looked over to see Axel grinning madly. Roxas sat up from him and the redhead leaped off the couch and ran for the front door. Riku watched him leave and got up to go talk to Roxas. The blonde's big blue eyes watched him, eyes like his brother's.

Riku sat down next to Roxas and looked at him with the most serious face he could manage. Roxas was a little confused, but turned to face Riku. Riku took in a deep breath and tried to remember why he wanted to talk to Roxas anyway.

"Look Roxas, I really need to talk to you. I'm so confused. Like, later tonight. Meet me at the hammock, say ten? That way I can talk to you in private," Riku said quietly.

"Wait what did I do?" Roxas whispered back. At that moment, the front door busted open and two new people walked in.

"Hello beautiful people! I have arrived!" called out a sing-song voice. Roxas could literally hear his brother just drop to the floor with whatever he had in his hands.

"No! I wasn't done making dinner! This is a disaster! My whole schedule is ruined!" cried Sora. Riku hit himself in the forehead and shook his head. Here's to a lovely night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Oh my god. How long has it been since I've updated? I'm seriously sorry guys. I've recently lost internet connection at my house and I don't expect it to be back anytime soon. So, I used my cousin's house to at least give you guys a chapter. That way you know I'm not dead!

Sorry about it being so choppy. I wrote nearly all of it last night because I've had terrible writer's block. Sucks, right? Well, that's all I have to say. Hopefully see you soon!

Review and favourite! c:


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Aw c'mon Sora! It's not all a disaster. Look, we'll wait for you to finish dinner and I'll introduce the guys to Riku and Roxas!" Axel yelled from the hallway. Roxas could hear him panting heavily and stood up to see what he was doing. By the front door stood a tall man with sandy blonde hair formed in a really odd hairstyle that reminded Roxas of a mullet. His hands were placed on his hips and his chin was held high, like he was some kind of god or something. There was not a single bag in his hand. Behind him, were Axel and a quite short man with slate grey hair that was all in his face. Those two were carrying two large suitcases each and out of breath. Roxas laughed at them which caught the other blonde's attention.

"You! Come help them if you're going to laugh! Axel, my room is upstairs, correct? I'm sure you also have a room for Zexi as well!" said the mullet haired man as he ran over to Roxas. He grabbed Roxas's arm and pushed him towards Axel. With pleading eyes, Axel motioned toward one suitcase. Roxas sighed and took it anyway.

"Well Dem, you two are sharing a room. I only have _one_ guest room. Didn't I explain this before? I made sure that I had two separate beds at the least. You two are going to have to share a room," Axel said, slowly climbing up the stairs. The short man followed after Axel and as Roxas looked at him, he thought that he looked kind of familiar. Roxas shrugged that feeling away and trudged up the stairs.

"I suppose that will do. You'd think that with a family as rich as yours, you'd have a _bigger_ summer house. My family's is much larger, but yours_ is_ homely!" Demyx complained from the back. Roxas's feeling earlier about not liking Demyx was starting to creep back. He was guessing Demyx was just a rich snob and they were _not_ going to get along well.

Axel nearly ran for the guest room when he reached the top of the stairs. He pushed open the door and threw the heavy suitcase onto one of the two beds in the room. The rest of them pushed themselves through the doorway and more suitcases were dropped.

"Oh, it's so hotel like! It reminds me of one of the rooms in one of my dad's hotels! Wait, there is only one closet? I'll take that. Zexion, go grab your stuff. You can have the dresser and if there's room, some of the closet," Demyx said, roaming around the room. Roxas's head popped up for a moment. All four of the suitcases were Demyx's? His eyes grew large and he just wanted to leave.

"I'll be right back," mumbled Zexion. He fled out of the room and Roxas watched him leave, curious as to how many bags he would have.

"We'll let you two unpack. When you guys are done, hopefully dinner will be done. If not, I guess we'll have time for proper introductions. C'mon Princess. I'll go see if Zex needs any help," Axel said, grabbing Roxas's hand. Demyx waved them goodbye and began to attack the suitcases. Roxas looked back at him one more time before running out with Axel. He turned around and ran down the stairs with Axel.

"Isn't Demyx just a lovely person?" Roxas mumbled sarcastically as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"He's not that bad Princess, you just have to give him a chance! C'mon, at least try to get along with my friends," Axel said, wrapping his arms around Roxas' waist. Roxas placed his hands on Axel's shoulder and thought about it. Demyx was going to be a tough case, but Zexion seemed easier. He was quiet at the least.

"I'll try, but only because you love me," Roxas said, careful not to say 'because I love you.'

"Aw, you know I do love you Princess! Forever and always!" Axel said, stealing a kiss from Roxas' cheek. Roxas blushed and rested his head on Axel's chest.

"Axel, can I have a little help here? This one is rather heavy," Zexion panted from the door way. Axel immediately let go of Roxas and took the heavy suitcase from his friend. The two of them then trudged up the stairs once more and Roxas shut the screen door behind them. It was so humid in the house, they needed a little air… just no bugs.

"Jesus Zexion! What's in here? _Books? Rocks?_" Axel huffed.

"That's a possibility," Zexion said. Axel just groaned and didn't even care what it was. Roxas laughed and followed the smell of Sora's delicious cooking into the kitchen. Riku was sitting at the island, frowning. Sora probably told him not to touch him until the food was ready. Roxas sat down with Riku and watched his brother hustle and bustle around the kitchen.

"Steak tonight? Nice! I love your steaks Sora!" Roxas said, mouth already watering. Sora turned around and gave Roxas a look so fierce that the blonde boy actually flinched like Sora had hit him.

"If we are to be in here, we are to be quiet. The Queen commands it, so it must be done," Riku whispered, peeking back at Sora, hoping he didn't hear the 'queen' part. Unfortunately, he did. Sora briefly stopped cooking to thump Riku in the back of the head. The silver haired boy sighed and put his forehead on the table.

"If it wasn't for you Riku, my dinner would've been done _before_ they arrived. You threw my schedule off a lot today Riku. You know how that makes me feel," Sora said, stirring something in a pot. Roxas sniggered and knew Riku was going to get it for messing up the Sora Schedule. Roxas did it once before and he knew that the punishment was severe. He learned to never mess it up on him again.

"Riku's going to get it! Riku's going to get it! And not in your favorite way Rikki Kins!" Roxas teased. Riku snarled silently at Roxas and smacked his arm. Roxas smacked him back and Riku sat up straight, face twisted in a weird form of anger. That's when Sora turned around and smacked _both_ of their heads. The boys groaned and glared at Sora's back.

"He's like a mom, I swear," Riku growled. Roxas nodded and rubbed his head.

"Sorry _mommy_, for misbehaving, but quite frankly, you can _suck it_," Roxas grumbled. Riku laughed, but the idiots forgot that _mommy_ has a keen sense of hearing. He turned around and glared at the both of them. Roxas and Riku prepared to get smacked, but were surprised when they weren't.

"You better freaking believe I'll go psycho on both of your asses. Now, let me finish dinner in _peace_ or this spoon will go up your asses slowly and painfully," Sora threatened softly, holding up his wooden spoon. Roxas and Riku looked at each other with wide eyes and slyly started to creep out of the kitchen. Sora hummed as he continued cooking and the boys escaped the kitchen and into the living room. Axel was on the couch, continuing his movie. He seemed like the only one to like it.

"If you're in here, you are to be quiet as well. This a good movie and I don't want you idiots ruining it for me," Axel said, pausing his movie momentarily to look at them. Roxas rolled his eyes and went to go cuddle with him on the couch while Riku took a spot on the chair. Axel wrapped his arms tightly around Roxas and then continued to play his movie. Roxas remembered that he thought the movie was boring. He remembered that night with Riku and actually, Roxas just wanted to forget that night.

He grabbed Axel's hands and played with his fingers, tracing random shapes like hearts and stuff on his hands and the insides of his wrists. Axel didn't seem to mind and Roxas was glad. Riku was zoning out on the chair, probably about to take a nap. Roxas tried to get more comfortable while lying on Axel, but he tried not to disturb him too much. The mission was a failure. Axel sighed and opened his arms to let Roxas get set. Roxas just gave him a cheesy smile and began to squirm around a bit until he found a good spot. Axel then held onto him tighter and kissed the tops of his spiky hair.

The peace only lasted a half hour more until a big bang was heard upstairs followed by a loud yelp of pain. Their heads all looked over to the staircase where Zexion was quickly running away from something. His hair bounced up and down and when he reached the living room…

"Zexion! I'm going to _kill_ you! That really hurt!" shouted Demyx from upstairs. Axel's eyes met with Zexion's one visible eye and he laughed.

"Go hide behind the island in the kitchen. Sora won't mind if you're quiet. Dinner has to be done soon anyway," Axel laughed, pointing to the doorway that led to the kitchen. Zexion nodded and ran right for it. Demyx was already stomping down the stairs, clearly irritated. Roxas was glad it was a distraction from the boring movie.

"Where is he? I know the little rat ran down here for cover!" Demyx snarled. Axel shook his head with a goofy grin and Demyx huffed off, yanking open the front door to look.

"Dinner's done! Uh Axe, where are we going to fit everyone? The island can only fit the four of us," Sora said, peeking his head out of the kitchen. Axel sighed and reached for the remote to pause his movie. Roxas then leapt up from his comfy spot on Axel unwillingly to let the redhead get up.

"Well Sora, I was planning on showing you guys this room when they got here! Time to unveil the room!" Axel said, walking over to two sliding doors. He cracked his knuckles and Sora trotted over to him. Very overdramatically, Axel slid open the two doors to reveal a rather elegant dining room.

The walls were a maroon like color and three very large windows were in the back of the room, white and a darker maroon curtains hung from them. On the left wall was a big mirror with a golden frame. A crystal chandelier hung in the middle of the room, shimmering with the dim light from the window. The table was a dark colored wood and six chairs were around it, the wood being the same and the cushions a very white color. Sora was in awe as he clasped his hands together.

"It's so fancy! No way could you've picked this Axel. Must've been your parent's idea. How come we didn't eat in here?" Sora said.

Axel snorted before he spoke, "That's just it. Too _fancy_, as you put it, for my taste. My parents wanted to design one room in the house. Besides, there were only four of us before. We all fit around the island."

"Well, come help me get the food all set. Roxas, Riku, you guys come help too! It's your fault dinner's late anyway," Sora said, walking back into the kitchen. Axel followed behind and then the two sighing idiots after.

In the kitchen, Zexion was still cowering behind the island and Sora was grabbing big plates and bowls for his food. Axel stacked six plates up which left Roxas and Riku on silverware and glasses. Demyx came back in the house, giving up on finding Zexion and offered to help.

"You can grab the soda from the fridge then," Roxas said as he walked by, a glass in each hand and a glass under each arm. Demyx nodded and pulled open the refrigerator door to grab two of the bottles of pop.

Roxas walked into the dining room and was actually rather shocked at how different it was from something that would be more Axel's taste… right in front of the TV. Laughing to himself softly, Roxas set up the four glasses and ran back to grab the other two. He just glanced at Sora's food and he was already drooling.

"Let's hurry! Sora's food smells _so_ good. I'm dying here!" Roxas shouted. He quickly grabbed the last two glasses, ran to the dining room, set them up and ran back to help Sora.

"Roxas, easy there boy. Don't fall or anything," Axel said, lifting the plate of steak high above the rushing Roxas. Sora held a bowl of mash potatoes in his hand and shrank back as Roxas ran by to grab the plate of biscuits.

"Don't talk. I'm starving. Get moving," Roxas said, only able to say two word sentences it seems. Axel and Sora just rolled their eyes and took their time… which made Roxas even hungrier just waiting.

Roxas' suffering didn't last long. There wasn't too much to bring into the dining room. Everyone was starting to sit down when the food and stuff was in there. Axel sat at the seat on the far end by the windows. Roxas to his right and Demyx to his left. Next to Roxas at Sora, then Riku at the other end and that left Zexion with the last seat… by Demyx. The sandy blonde didn't even glance at him.

"Alright, dig in guys! I hope you enjoy canned corn and boxed mashed potatoes. That's what you get when you mess up my schedule," Sora smiled. Riku flinched slightly, knowing he was one of the main causes. By the laugh Roxas gave, he knew he really was in for it.

Everyone then began to reach for Sora's food. Roxas was already aiming for the biggest steak he saw. He had to fork wrestle Axel for it and ended up winning surprisingly. Roxas cheered happily and Axel pouted, settling for the second biggest piece. Riku grabbed the orange soda and filled his cup.

"Roxas, you want it next? We're the only ones who drink it anyway," Riku laughed. Roxas nodded and reached over for it. Sora's face twisted in disgust. He didn't like the taste of orange soda at all. Sora didn't understand how Roxas and Riku stomached it. Axel said he could tolerate it, but it wasn't his favorite.

"Official introduction time! Okay, Demyx, you already know Riku. The seemingly quiet brunette boy next to him that made our delicious food is Sora. That's his boyfriend. The cutie next to Sora is _my_ boyfriend and Sora's brother. That's Roxas! And Zexion, it's our first time really meeting you, right? Phone conversations just weren't enough, eh?" Axel introduced, pointing to everyone. Demyx gave Zexion a sideways glance and cleared his throat.

"Nice to meet you all! Axe, you told me that Sora's the hyperactive, talkative one? And Roxas was the quiet, hot one? Not that you're lying about _Roxas_, but Sora's pretty quiet too," Demyx said. Roxas' ears perked up. Axel talked about him, eh?

"Yeah uh, well it is your first time meeting Sora. He can be shy when you first meet him! Riku, Roxas, you shut up now! Alright, that was a lie. Sora is definitely not shy. I'm not sure what's gotten into him," Axel said, trying to look away from Roxas' piercing glare. He knew better than to talk about Roxas to others. Roxas hated it when he did that.

"Just tired that's all," Sora yawned. Riku patted his back softly and scooped potatoes into his mouth. Sora smiled weakly at him. The poor boy _did_ just rush like a maniac to try and save his precious schedule. It wore him out.

"As long as you're not sick! The Fourth of July is coming up! It's going to be loads of fun! So Zex, do you like, talk much?" Axel laughed.

"He shouldn't speak unless he's apologizing to me right now. The idiot dropped his heavy suitcase right on my foot! It really hurt! Yet he still hasn't said he was sorry," Demyx huffed.

"Demyx, you know I'm sorry. Why would I ever purposely try to cause you harm?" Zexion said, not even looking up from his plate. All eyes were on him and Demyx paused to think for a moment. When it hit him, he broke into a grin. Demyx threw an arm around the small man's shoulders and gave him a sideways hug.

"You're always so sweet to me! Alright, all is forgiven!" Demyx said, squeezing him tightly. Roxas raised an eyebrow, confused about their whole relationship. Were they friends or were they something more?

No one really spoke after that, unless they asked for someone to pass something. The loudest thing was the sound of forks hitting the plates and such. Roxas was starting to feel full after devouring just the one marvelous steak. He picked at his potatoes and corn, trying to figure out if he wanted to eat them. He didn't even bother going for a biscuit.

"So, Demyx, Axel said you were already friends with Riku before. How did you guys meet?" Sora asked, breaking the silence. He absolutely loathed sitting quietly.

"Riku was over at Axel's the one day I randomly decided to drop by. Axel's parents and my parents are really good friends. So, we all hung out and Riku and I hit it off pretty well!" Demyx said happily.

"It was before I introduced Axel to you guys, but not too far before. So, try to remember a time when Axel _wasn't_ head over heels in love with Princess," Riku snorted.

"Don't call me Princess _Rikki Kins_," Roxas teased back.

"Princess? Rikki Kins? Are these your nicknames?" Demyx asked, getting confused. Riku and Roxas grunted and looked down at their plates, annoyed with each other.

"I call Riku _Rikki Kins_ because it annoys him and he looks so darn cute when he's annoyed!" Sora giggled. Riku groaned and shoved Sora lightly, which only made him laugh more. "Like now! He's so adorable!"

"Princess is my nickname for Roxas. I call him it because when he went bowling he looked like well, a _ballerina_, but he acts like a _princess_ sometimes! He really hates it when I call him Princess, but it's fun!" Axel laughed, remembering the time they went bowling and that Sora and Roxas had to run naked. He mainly focused on Roxas and by the way Riku was laughing, he must've remembered that night too. The brothers looked at each other, blushed and looked down at their plates, still red in the face.

"Don't remind us of that awful and freezing night," Roxas said through his teeth. Axel laughed more and clapped a hand on his back roughly. Roxas gasped and just pouted. Sora had his arms over his chest and didn't look happy either.

"They don't look to perky. I'll just ask what happened another time," Demyx smiled. Roxas looked up at him and realized that Axel was going to tell him _every single detail_ sooner or later. He knew that was true by the smirk Axel and Riku shared.

"You're dead meat buddy boy," Roxas hissed. Axel just smirked and leaned over to kiss Roxas on the cheek. The blonde just held up his hand and Axel kissed that instead.

"Aw Princess, you know I love you!" Axel said. Roxas just ignored him and ate small amounts of his food. Riku was looking at Roxas with a slight frown on his face. Axel just sighed, went back to his food and chit chatting with Demyx and Zexion. Riku could tell how much it hurt Roxas to hurt Axel. He didn't want his best friend to be hurting.

_ Add that to the list of what we are going to talk about tonight_, Riku thought. Sora yawned again and Riku knew that he'd be out early that night. That just made things a hell of a lot easier.

O~o~O

The next few hours were just everyone getting to know each other. Roxas ended up telling Demyx and Zexion the Pee Pants Riku story like he said he would and it just enraged Riku. The silver haired boy chased the blonde around the house for a bit threatening to kill him as the others laughed about the story and what they were doing. Roxas just shouted _'Pee Pants Riku! Pee Pants Riku,'_ over and over to tease the poor guy. That's when Roxas nearly blurted out the ultimate pinky swear story, but Riku tackled him to the ground, covering his mouth.

Axel ended up getting to finish his movie, but he did it alone. Sora did the dishes while the other four played cards. Roxas and Riku really didn't like the movie, so they didn't go with Axel to finish it. Demyx and Zexion were up for a game of _Bullshit_ anyway. It was Roxas' specialty. You have to have an amazing poker face and be able to lie very well to play. Something Roxas was rather good at it seemed.

Around ten thirty was when Sora called it quits and decided to leave Riku and go to bed. Axel's movie was done by then and he decided to join in on their game. Riku won just once, but Demyx and Roxas were the ones who kept winning. Poor Zexion was actually a terrible liar and so was Axel. Axel's eyes shifted too much and Zexion's head twitched and his voice got higher. The games finally ended around eleven forty when Demyx and Zexion said they were tired and wanted to go to sleep as well. Axel was up for another game, but his eyes were tired and he was yawning.

"Oh no! You're going to bed too! You are _not_ sleeping the whole day again!" Roxas snarled, hitting Axel's arm. The redhead just laughed weakly and just followed Demyx and Zexion up the stairs. Roxas said he'd join him in a second, he wanted to clean up the cards.

"I'll go rest with Sora for a bit. We have a lot to talk about Roxas. Twelve don't forget," Riku said, pushing some cards to Roxas. Roxas froze for a moment. He nearly forgot Riku asked him to meet at the hammock that night to _talk_. But what about? Did Roxas do something wrong? Riku was already gone before Roxas processed what happened again. He couldn't ask him what was going on. He wouldn't know for another twenty minutes. Roxas had the cards picked up and back in the little box. He figured he could go cuddle with Axel for a bit. Smiling at the idea, Roxas nearly ran for the stairs.

In their bedroom, Axel was already sprawled all over the bed and snoring loudly. Roxas rolled his eyes and tried to go climb into bed, but Axel took up too much space. So much for cuddling. Sighing, he sat at the edge of the bed near the rotating fan. The soft breeze blew into Roxas' warm face. He was feeling rather tired himself and he hoped Riku made this talk a bit quicker than expected. Although, Roxas might have to sleep on the couch if Axel was going to remain in that position on _their_ bed.

Why was it that it was pretty chilly during the day, but so humid at night? Roxas was suddenly regretting wearing pants instead of shorts. He ran to his dresser and rummaged around, trying to find the shorts he wore as pajamas. They were actually missing. Roxas looked around on the floor in the slight darkness and grew irritated. They weren't there either. Annoyed, Roxas looked over at Axel. The redhead lay shirtless… but with Roxas' shorts on.

_How did Axel even fit in them? _Roxas thought angrily. For revenge, Roxas looked in Axel's drawers for a pair of shorts and tried to find the smallest pair. Axel must've stretched out his waistband on his shorts to fit them. Well, Axel wasn't exactly _big_, but Roxas had a smaller waist. Roxas grumbled to himself and grabbed a seemingly smaller pair. He stripped of his pants and slipped on Axel's shorts. They were a little too big so Roxas pulled on the string to make them tighter. Happy with himself, Roxas checked the clock. He spent all that time cleaning cards and looking for his shorts. It was five minutes to twelve.

Roxas figured he'd grab a light jacket incase it was a little chilly outside. It really was just humid in the house naturally. Why Axel's family never bought an air conditioner confused Roxas. Sighing, Roxas picked up a random light jacket and started out of his room. Axel's snores were still a bit audible even as Roxas closed the door. Roxas shook his head, smiling and walked down the stairs.

Outside was only a little colder than inside. There wasn't much of a difference, but it annoyed Roxas as such. Summer wasn't really his favorite season. He much preferred autumn or spring where it wasn't too hot or too cold. Well, it used to be that way. With all the global warming and Earth mess ups and stuff, the weather has been weird. Cold falls and hot, humid springs. Things just couldn't stay the same, huh?

"Riku said meet him by the hammock. The hammock's on the other side. I wonder if he's there already," Roxas said, walking to the side of the house. He tied the arms of his jacket around his waist and stretched his arms over his head. Hopefully he'd be able to sleep in the bed. The hammock wasn't that comfortable and the sofa wouldn't be much of a difference. Roxas' bones were already messed up from sleeping in the hammock with Axel.

"Right on time Rox. Just as expected," Riku smiled, standing beside the hammock. Roxas picked up the pace a little bit and grinned back. When he met up with Riku, he shoved his hands in the pockets.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Roxas said. Riku sat down on the hammock and then laid his back down and kept his feet planted to the ground. He patted the spot next to him and Roxas did what he did.

"Quite a lot of things. Firstly, Sora and I talked about the graduation ring I gave him. He said that you all thought I was going to propose. In truth, I was thinking about getting an engagement ring and asking him, but I knew that it wouldn't go over well. Actually, Sora said something today that made me really start thinking. He said he wasn't sure he wanted to marry me at all or something. He said he might want to try new things," Riku said, trying to not let the pain slip in his voice. He couldn't mask it very well. Roxas was in _shock_. He couldn't believe Sora would say something like that about Riku. They were literally meant to be and Sora said he might want to try new things? Not Sora…

"C'mon Riku, Sora actually leaving you for someone else? Get real! He's nuts about you! He has been ever since you two met!" Roxas laughed.

"Yeah, then he said he'd never leave me unless I cheated on him or abused him or whatever. I thought that took back what he said, but I'm still lost. I just really had to tell someone and I knew my best friend since childhood would be just right," Riku said.

"You know you can tell me anything! Is there anything else?" Roxas asked.

"Actually, yes. I just wanted to get that out of the way. I want to talk about… us."

"_Us?_ What about us?"

"Roxas, remember that day we were wrapping Sora's gifts and stuff? When we were talking about Axel? Well, right before your phone rang you were literally all in my face like… like you were going to _kiss me_ or something. Then the phone rang and you ran off before I could talk to you about it. Of course Sora and I fought that day and he left. I was going to talk to you about it when they were gone, but I figured we should just have fun as friends. That movie had us freaked, didn't it? When I woke up to you screaming, I was so scared. At first I thought it was Sora, but then I saw it was you and I felt… even more scared. We slept on the kitchen floor that night. You were on my shoulder. That night we had almost the same damn nightmare. That whole day floated in my mind on Sora's birthday. Even today Sora brought up something like your negativity will create a demon to scare you. Then you and that night never left my mind."

"So you think about me a lot? That's it? Well, we have been best friends for so many years. Of course you'd think about me! And Riku, I also have something to say. That night when it was just us, I woke up on the sofa… in your arms. I don't remember falling asleep there."

"You did? I thought you fell asleep on my leg? Wait, now I'm confused. Are you sure you didn't dream that up Rox?" Riku said, trying to remember that. He didn't recall pulling Roxas into his arms. It seems like something Axel would do to him.

"Yeah, that must be it. Oh and that time I was in your face. I actually have no clue what was going on. I'm just as confused about that as you were," Roxas said. Riku grunted a bit and shifted.

"Also, that whole thing in the shower. What was up with that? You were so upset and you were crying so much, it was making me feel like utter _shit_," Riku questioned.

Roxas paused to try and remember that. It was only yesterday, but it felt like such a long time ago. He cleared his throat and said, "I was just having a hard time. Been away from my family too long, you know?"

"I do miss your mom. She was a sweetheart! Saved my life that awful night."

"She did and Sora was so worried about you. He thought that my father somehow got to you before he found us in the closet."

"Are you ever going to see your parents again? Actually, are you ever going to tell Axel about all this? He has no clue about your dad, that night or your nightmares. Sora doesn't even know about the nightmares."

"I want Axel to be happy and worry free. Sora too! They shouldn't worry about me and neither should you. I can handle myself!" Roxas explained. Riku laughed and Roxas elbowed him.

"Didn't seem that way in the shower," Riku scoffed.

"Look, just drop that time. You did make me feel so much better though. I don't know how I can thank you enough. I just felt like dying and giving up then. But you… you made me feel better. I felt so _good_ when you said that to me. I was so much better," Roxas smiled.

"Well I'm glad… Rox, are you in love with Axel?" Riku said, quickly changing the subject. Roxas flinched and Riku could tell he hit something.

"I don't know. I don't think I am. Didn't we talk about this? When we all went camping outside? I don't know if I can love Axel. He's a great guy and all. Really, I do have some strong feelings for him, but I'm not _in love_ with him. I know he is and it hurts me a lot when I see how hurt he gets when I don't say it back. I feel like I should when he tells me. Like I'm obligated to."

"Roxas, you don't have to lie. Lies make things worse. Tell Axel you love him when _you_ know you're in love with him. Love who you want," Riku said, looking at Roxas.

"But when will I be in love with him? I don't want to keep hurting him. It hurts me when I hurt him. I don't want us to hurt anymore. Should I just… break it off with Axel and remain friends? But, I can't do that. I still like him too much to be just a friend," sighed Roxas. He was having a serious mental battle.

"I introduced you two in hopes of him being your other half like Sora is with me. I wanted you two, my best friends, to be as happy as I was with Sora. I guess I like, forced you two to be together. But, it kind of worked out, right? You guys obviously get along and really like each other. Hell, Axel's madly in love with you!" Riku admitted.

"Guess Axel just isn't my other half or maybe he is. Maybe I should keep it going and see if I actually do fall for the moron. I haven't really dated many guys. Actually, Axel's probably the only guy I've stayed in a _real_ relationship with," Roxas said.

"Do you miss it?"

"Miss what Riku?"

"Miss… us? From middle school. When we," Riku started, but Roxas hit him on the chest.

Roxas choked back the tears of the memories. He swallowed the lump back and replied softly, "We are supposed to forget back then. For Sora's sake. You know what it would do it him."

"Sometimes I think about back then. How happy we were and I wonder… what if we stayed that way? What if it was us that," Riku tried to start again, but Roxas cut him off.

"Enough Riku. It… hurts to think about that. How could you even want to think like that? Think about Sora. What we did is in the past. Done, finished. I'm still trying to forget what happened. Axel and Sora are to _never_ know about that. There, another secret to keep from them. Lovely boyfriends, aren't we? Keeping dark secrets from our lovers. Wonderful."

"Pinky promise me Rox. Pinky promise me like we always do. I swear to not bring that up again. The new Ultimate Pinky Swear Story," Riku said, holding his pinky up to the sky. Roxas wrapped his own small pinky with Riku's and it was settled. Their hands came down, pinkies still locked, and the two of them just looked at the beautiful night sky.

"I really love Sora. I don't ever want to hurt him," Riku said.

"And I never want to hurt Axel anymore than I already have. We remain silent to keep them safe," Roxas whispered. He could feel Riku nod and the two of them just lay there until Sora's small voice could be heard from the front.

"Riku! Riku are you out here?" Sora yelled. Their pinkies unlocked so fast at the sound of his voice. The two of them got up and started back for the house. They didn't speak and they didn't look at each other. Too afraid to remember…

"Right here Sora! Sorry, Roxas and I were just talking," Riku smiled at his boyfriend as they reached the front porch. Sora eyed them curiously with tired blue eyes, but shrugged anyway. He wasn't really expecting to see his brother with Riku. The boys kicked off their shoes and the three of them went up the stairs. Riku and Sora went in their room and Roxas peered into his. Axel, thankfully, was on his own side of the bed. Roxas sighed happily and untied the jacket, throwing it to the floor. He climbed into bed next to Axel. The snoring stopped and that surprise Roxas.

"Where were you?" Axel asked, rolling over to look at Roxas. Worried, green eyes scanned his blue ones for answers. The blonde blushed lightly and was glad it was too dark for Axel to notice.

"Oh, just went for a quick night walk around the house. Cuddle with me? I came here earlier to cuddle, but _you_ hogged all the bed!" Roxas giggled, trying to switch the subject. Axel raised an eyebrow, but pulled Roxas into his arms. Roxas smiled in relief that Axel didn't ask more and closed his eyes, ready for another boring day of a hot summer. The snoring started soon enough and Roxas knew he could easily fall asleep to the sound he knew so well.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

OH MY GOD. I'M BACK WITH DON'T EVER LOOK BACK. MISS ME? IT'S BEEN SO LONG.

I even wrote more for you guys as a present. It's much longer than the last chapter! By like, two thousand words!

Well, do I still have all of you with me? It's been ages! I had lost internet connection & literally just got it back last week! I bet you're thinking...

**_OH DHD, IF YOU GOT IT A WEEK AGO, WHY DIDN'T WE HAVE OUR CHAPTER A WEEK AGO? HUH? HUH?_**

Don't yell at me! I'm sorry guys! I actually just finished this chapter today! I've been working on my new multichapter: Flaws Make You Perfect.

I suggest you all check it out! :D

**_DHD, I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T GOING TO SELF ADVERTISE ANYMORE? ARE YOU A LIAR?_**

What did I say about the yelling guys? Geeze, you come back and all your readers are yelling at you! And I know I said I wouldn't self advertise, but I'm really proud of FMYP. It's coming along much better than DELB to be honest. XD

So, what do you guys think happened between Riku and Roxas? DO YOU GUYS KNOW?

Well you can't because even I'm not sure. What possessed me to write that is gone and it left me confused, but it's a good drama starter, eh?

Sadly, there will be no new chapter until the Fourth of July. That'll be the big party Dem, Zex, & Axe are all hyped up for! So, a couple day time skip is in order. Wait a second. In this, Sora's birthday is the Saturday before the 4th this year. SO THAT MEANS... YESTERDAY WAS OUR LOVELY SORA'S BIRTHDAY... FOR US. IT ACTUALLY PASSED THOUGH. What just happened in this chapter is today! :D I think...

I HAVE POWERS IT SEEMS.

Anyway, no chapter until the 4th, blah, blah.

I think that's everything! OH! _Please_ check out Flaws Make You Perfect if you like Don't Ever Look Back. It would really mean a lot to me! :D

Cookies for those who go check it out!

**_STOP YOUR SELF ADVERTISEMENT DHD. YOU BROKE YOU PROMISE._**

Okay guys! Geeze, I'm done. Readers are just so angry with me. I'm sorry I've been gone so long guys. D:

Review & Favorite. c:


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Over the next few days life went on… _normally_. Roxas didn't have any nightmares and a few times he was thrown into the water. As usual. He noticed he was getting along better with Demyx the more he got to know him. Demyx loved music and wanted to be a music producer. Roxas also connected with Zexion. Zexion was a lover of books and Roxas loved to read as well. The slate haired man let Roxas borrow some of his books that he brought along with him.

Sora and Riku didn't fight, but Roxas and Axel argued a little bit. The fight wasn't much, but it ended up with Axel sleeping on the sofa that night. Demyx thought it was rather hilarious and didn't even understand why they fought.

"We always act like this," Roxas smiled, an easy response. Their fight was soon forgotten because the big day had come. It was finally the Fourth of July and that day was going to be all about fun. Well, the morning didn't start off that way at least…

"Damn it Riku! Just give me some clothes to wash! I'm running down there now! I thought I told you to do it _yesterday_. I'm supposed to be making breakfast right now! This is throwing off my whole schedule!" Sora yelled in the hallway. He was screaming so loud at Riku, that it woke the house. The little brunette stood in the hall, holding a basket with clothes in it and his foot tapping wildly. A sleepy silver haired boy strolled casually out of their room, a pile of clothes in his hands. Sora pouted at him and sighed. Riku dumped the clothes into the bucket, waved to him and walked back in the bedroom.

Roxas peeked out of the door, rubbing his eyes with his hand. Axel was right behind him, eyes not fully open. Demyx and Zexion were starting to come out of their bedroom too. Sora just looked at them and sighed.

"Great, now they're awake! Riku, you really are a damn pest! You should've done this yesterday when I asked you!" Sora growled.

"Just _shut up_ will you? It's nine in the damn morning. I just want to _sleep._ Maybe if you didn't _distract me all day_ and then _keep me up all night_ trying to _talk,_ then my chores would be done and I wouldn't be so freaking tired!" Riku shouted back from the bed. Sora grumbled at him which just made Riku angry. He groaned and threw Sora's pillow out of the room.

"Guys, what's with all the yelling? Seriously, are you fighting over laundry?" Roxas yawned. Sora pivoted on the heels of his feet and glared at Roxas.

"Riku is a lazy ass who doesn't do his share of the work. Now I have to make breakfast late!" Sora snarled.

"Stop being a super sexy distraction then!" Riku said.

"Oh no! Don't you _dare_ try and change the subject. You're the one in the wrong. Whatever, all of you go back to sleep. Breakfast will be done late," Sora said, stomping down the stairs. Roxas and Axel sighed and Demyx and Zexion just looked at each other and slinked back into their room. Doors were shut and more than likely, people went back to sleep.

Riku rested in the middle of the bed and just stared at the ceiling. He sighed and put his hands on his face. Sora was really mad about Riku not doing the laundry. But it was all his fault anyway! Every time Riku tried to gather up clothes to bring down, Sora would go over and wrap his arms around his waist and ignited a cute little make out session on the bed until Riku forgot what he was doing.

"Now he's pissed and probably will stay that way the whole day. Just fucking great," Riku mumbled in his hands. He dropped his hands and closed his eyes, wanting to go back asleep. Sunlight poured into the window, making the room too bright or him to fall back asleep. All he could do was just relax with his eyes shut. Not nearly the same as actually sleeping… but close enough.

O~o~O

Roxas lay there with his arms crossed over his chest and Axel lay on his side, head propped on his elbow and he stared at Roxas intently. The blonde peeked at him and then turned away again. Axel pursed his lips and tried to make his eyes wide, a cute puppy dog face.

"No! It's too muggy in here! Snuggle with yourself," Roxas said, not even looking at Axel. He knew he'd give into the pout.

"But Princess, we're up anyway! C'mon, I just want to hold you," Axel said sweetly. Roxas shook his head and the redhead sighed. He didn't stop staring at Roxas with his big, emerald eyes. Roxas looked into them for only a second and caved.

"Alright! Just for a little while! But at least turn the fan up! It's so hot in here," Roxas sighed.

Axel smiled quickly, but it faded as he said, "The fan's up as high as it can go. We'd have to build a whole new button or something!"

Roxas groaned, but scooted next to Axel anyway. Happy with that, Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist and pulled the blonde against him. Roxas brought his arms up to his chest and looked up at his boyfriend. The redhead leaned down and kissed Roxas' forehead.

"I love you Princess, oh, I mean Roxas," Axel cooed. Roxas didn't even bother saying anything.

O~o~O

Demyx sat on his bed, twirling his phone in his hand. Zexion was lying in his own bed, reading a rather thick book. Demyx watched him and smiled. He always saw his best friend reading. Books were Zexion's one love.

"So today should be a good day. The sky's not as cloudy as it has been the past couple days. Look, even the sun's out a bit!" Demyx smiled, pointing out the window.

"Oh, isn't that fascinating," Zexion said, uninterested. "By what just happened a few moments ago is just a _lovely_ way to start the day. A wonderful sign."

Demyx pursed his lips to the side and looked around their bedroom. Separating their two beds was a small night table with a lamp and a clock radio on it. There was a dresser pressed against the wall and a small television was on top of it. By the dresser was a door that led to the closet. The room was nothing Demyx was used to, having grown in up in a rich lifestyle. His room was always huge and decked out with whatever his heart wanted.

Whatever his heart wanted? More like what his parents wanted. Demyx didn't have much of a say in decorating, but he didn't care. It made his parents happy. Zexion wasn't all that rich so his room was quite similar to the one they were using. Only bigger.

"I wonder if my parents miss me. I mean, I've been away for song long with college and being with you and Axel. It's been a while since I've seen them," Demyx said randomly.

"Then how about we go visit them when we're gone from here. I bet Axel will want to see them too," Zexion yawned.

"That's a great idea Zexi! Oh man, I wonder what they'd say if they saw me sleeping in such a plain room!" Demyx laughed. Zexion snorted and didn't respond. Demyx bit his lip and sighed. He remembered Zexion didn't like it when Demyx talked about how he grew up with anything he wanted just given to him.

Demyx's father owned two _small_ hotels that still brought in a great deal of money. His mother owned a lovely restaurant. Zexion's parents were teachers. Two completely different lifestyles, but when Demyx met Zexion in their first year of college, after Demyx refused to go to a much fancier one like what his parents wanted, he knew they were going to be best friends forever.

"So, they're a bunch of cool guys. I already liked Riku, but Roxas and Sora are pretty awesome too!" Demyx said, trying to get Zexion to pay less attention to the book and more attention to _him._ Zexion sighed and closed his book. He looked at Demyx and set it on the nightstand. Zexion swung his short legs over the side of the bed and stared Demyx down.

"I know what you're trying to do Dem. It worked. I'll talk!" Zexion grinned softly. Demyx nearly clapped his hands and cheered. It usually never worked!

"Good! You know Zexi, you should talk more. You have a nice voice!" Demyx laughed.

Zexion rolled his visible eye and ran a hand through his mass of hair before he said, "Back to your original thing, yes. They are nice people. Roxas is a good man of literature as well. He has a keen eye for great books. Takes good care of them too from what I saw these past few days."

"I'm glad you and Roxas get along well. Sora and I are so much alike! We like so many of the same things!" Demyx giggled. Zexion laughed briefly with him and Demyx's heart raced. He looked at Zexion and it thrummed even faster.

_Why does my heart always do that when Zexion and I are like this?_ Demyx asked himself. Every time he got Zexion to pay attention to him and talk, Demyx's heart went off like humming bird's wings. When Zexion laughed, blushed, or whatever, it felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest. _Well, I kind of like this feeling. If only Zexion were more like this…_

O~o~O

Soft lips were lightly pressed to his and Riku's eyes flashed open. Too soon, those lips were gone and Riku smiled to see two brilliant eyes of ocean blue and so many brown spikes.

"Well hello there handsome. Not mad at me anymore?" Riku chuckled, wrapping his arms around the small boy's waist. Sora squeezed his thin legs in between Riku's and laid on top of him.

"While I was down there I thought it over. It was rather stupid of me to just start yelling like that. It was _kind of_ my fault. I was pulling you away every time you tried to do your work, but I couldn't help myself! You're just too darn gorgeous!" Sora smiled.

"You're forgiven then. I'm also sorry for snapping at you," said Riku. Sora looked up at him with a cute little smile.

"Kiss and make up?"

Riku just laughed and pulled him up to his face. Sora pecked him on the nose, but Riku wanted it all. He crushed Sora's face to his and there started a _much better_ morning.

O~o~O

Roxas was back to his old shirt thing when Zexion and Demyx showed up. He slept in an oversized shirt with his boxers again instead of shirtless when he was comfortable. The only one who was complaining was _Axel_. When Roxas first when to bed with the shirt on, Axel nearly ripped it off of him. Roxas flipped out on him when he tried, so they redhead gave up, but wasn't happy about it.

On that strange Fourth of July morning, Roxas and Axel were downstairs while Sora and Riku started with breakfast in the kitchen. Zexion and Demyx wanted to stay upstairs until breakfast which didn't bother anyone. They did it every morning.

"So Princess, they're not down here. How about you strip of that awful thing? It's too hot to wear a shirt anyway," Axel said, gesturing to his shirtless self. Roxas rolled his eyes and thumped his head.

"Easy you pig. You got to have fun for a little while. You might like to run around in just your boxers, but I like clothes," Roxas said, pointing to his shorts and shirt outfit. Roxas was sitting next to Axel on the sofa, watching some movie Axel randomly popped in. They didn't have cable in the house, but Axel didn't care. He had such a big collection of all kinds of movies.

"Alright, I'll stop messing with you. Hey, I'm not the only one. Riku does it too and sometimes Sora does!" Axel pointed out.

"Sora's wearing pretty much the same outfit as me. Riku _is_ wearing a shirt for your information. He just doesn't have shorts on as well. Just boxers. Put on a shirt and you and Riku can be twins!" said Roxas.

"Axel and I… _twins_? That's hysterical Rox. I look nothing like your ginger boyfriend," Riku snorted as he walked into the living room. He plopped down on the chair and put his feet on the coffee table.

"Yeah, Riku's not as hot as me. He's… _average_," Axel said cockily.

"Oh? So you're checking me out? I know I'm so gorgeous. I bet you want to dump Roxas over there and try for me. Good luck! Sora's the only man I see!" Riku smiled. Roxas frowned and took a pillow just to whip it at Riku's face. He didn't have much of an arm or good aim for that matter. It landed right on Riku's feet and the silver haired boy laughed.

"That's why you were on the track team my friend," Riku teased. Roxas grumbled and ignored the boy after that.

"Riku, be nice to my brother or I'll kick your ass," Sora called out from the kitchen.

"Sorry babe, but Axel technically started it first. Axel's finally falling in love with me and dumping Rox and blonde boy over there got jealous and threw a pillow at me. Pretty badly I might add," Riku replied.

"You wish I was in love with you freak. Roxas is the only man I'll ever be in love with," Axel laughed. Roxas looked down at the ground and Riku took notice of that. He tried not to let it show in his face. His best friend was hurting over that _again._

Riku cleared his throat and tried to think of a way to change the subject, "So Axel, will there be fireworks tonight?"

Axel's head perked up and a sloppy grin spread on his face. He said, "Hell yeah! How can you have a Fourth of July without fireworks? We're going in town for them."

"Nice, it's going to be a great freaking day!" Riku smiled, leaning back and looking at the ceiling.

O~o~O

Sora had breakfast finished by twelve. He got a little _distracted_ by Riku when he got back upstairs. The brunette didn't even start cooking until eleven! So breakfast was turning more into a form of brunch. Demyx and Zexion came down when the food was done and everyone ate in the dining room. After breakfast, everyone left to go get ready for the little picnic-party thing for the day.

There were six of them and only one shower. All Hell pretty much broke loose. Roxas was the first to snag bathroom time, but it meant he had to be the quickest. At least he had all the hot water which was better than the last person to get in. That unlucky fellow ended up being Axel all because of a certain sexy blonde boy that chose to annoy the hell out of Axel.

"What a damn tease!" Axel snarled as he left the bedroom to go in the shower last. Roxas was laughing as he tried to fix up his spikes a bit. He decided to just thrown on his swim trunks and a plain tee shirt for the day. Sooner or later he knew he was going to be thrown in. Seems like Axel's favorite way to pester Roxas.

"Knock, knock! We're heading outside already. Coming? It'll just take Axel an hour to shower and get ready anyway," Riku said, standing in the doorway. He had a green beach towel thrown over his shoulder and he only wore his black swim trunks.

"Uh sure, let me just grab my phone. My mom might call us today if Cloud gets pulled into work like he usually does," Roxas said, careful not to say _dad_. Cloud didn't seem like much of a father anymore to Roxas. Riku nodded with a smile and started for the stairs where Sora waited for him.

Roxas crawled over the bed to grab his phone that was charging on the nightstand. He yanked it off the cord and looked at his phone carefully. No missed phone calls, texts or anything. Roxas sighed and held it in his hands. He missed his mom and the rest of his family so much.

What was he going to do when the summer was over? College was out of the question. He had no way to afford anything for him or his brother. His father clearly didn't want them home. Axel didn't even know the truth as to why they were even there in the first place. Where were Roxas and Sora going to go after the summer and they were expected to go home? Roxas and Sora could rent an apartment together and get jobs to try and pay rent. Maybe he could ask to move in with Axel, but he really couldn't stand Axel's parents.

_What the hell is going to happen to us?_ Roxas thought sadly. He pushed it to the back of his mind and tried to focus on having fun. There weren't so many nightmares anymore. He hasn't had one since the night he slept on the kitchen floor with Riku. So that was some good news that should surely brighten his day.

"Roxas! Are you coming or not?" some yelled up from the stairs. Roxas couldn't hear enough to find out who.

"Sorry! I'm coming!" Roxas said, flying off the bed. He nearly slipped as he tried running out the door, but caught himself. As he passed the bathroom door, he could hear Axel's loud singing voice over the sound of the water and he laughed to himself. Roxas ran down the stairs to see that everyone was already outside.

"Towel! Damn! I forgot a towel! Oh well, I'm outside anyway. I don't need it," Roxas said, pausing at the front door. He really didn't feel like going all the way back up the stairs.

Sora was already running for the water. His towel was just thrown to the ground and Riku mumbled to himself as he picked it up to set it on the picnic table. Roxas smiled and skipped down the porch steps and into the sunlight. There was a very small breeze that balanced nicely with the heat from the sun.

"Roxas the water is great! Come in already," Sora yelled. Riku set his own towel down and ran to join Sora who was backstroking around. Roxas set his phone down on the table, ran after them and splashed around in the shallower water until it got deep enough.

"Aye! Roxas, why are you swimming with your shirt on?" Demyx called. Roxas' cheeks got hot and he didn't answer, but Riku and Sora were just _tinkling_ with laughter. Roxas growled and splashed at them.

"Princess is scared of his body. He has no self confidence," Riku answered for Roxas.

"I do too have confidence! Well, not a lot of it, but there's some!" Roxas said, looking down into the water.

"Kid, you're smoking hot. Take it off already," Demyx said casually. Roxas jumped in surprise at how easy Demyx said that. Blushing, Roxas just stood there with his arms to his side. He refused to take the shirt off.

"Riku, keep laughing and I swear I'm going to kick your ass," Roxas threatened at the giggling boy.

"Oh Princess, I'm so scared!" Riku said sarcastically, clutching his chest and faking being frightened. Roxas grumbled to himself and swam off farther by himself. Sora looked at his brother and then at the still laughing Riku. Sighing, he swam after his brother. Riku just watched Sora swim away and he frowned.

"Roxas, we've already talked about this. You're my brother. You look a lot like me. I'm hotter than hell. That makes you pretty darn good looking too. Why are you so shy about yourself? Honestly my brother, you are definitely _not_ ugly!" Sora said, swimming up to a floating Roxas.

"It's just… I've always been like this. Even before I met with Riku and I've pretty much known Riku for most of my life," Roxas sighed. Sora paused to think about what to say next, but he really didn't have anything else to say.

"Do you really think Axel will want to date you if you're ugly?" Sora said, hoping it would work. It didn't.

"You think Axel is only in love with me for looks? That's an awful thing Sora!" Roxas gasped.

_Great job Sora buddy. You probably made everything worse,_ Sora scolded himself. He inhaled deeply and really thought about something to fix that.

"That's not true. I didn't mean what I said. I'm sure if you were not attractive at all Axel would fall in love with you because you have a _wonderful personality_," Sora said, proud of himself for replying better.

"Sora, just go with Riku. This isn't helping. Thanks for trying." Damn, so close.

The brunette sighed and swam as fast as he could to his boyfriend who was sitting on the grass just by the edge of water. He was resting on his hands, head up and trying to catch the breeze. Sora laughed and tried to be quiet to sneak up on him. Slyly, he wrapped his hands around Riku's ankle and then...

"What are you-ah! Sora!" Riku screamed as Sora yanked him back into the water. Sora was all giggles as Riku came back up, face all red.

"I love you Rikki Kins!" Sora laughed, wrapping his arms around Riku's neck. Riku said something like that back and put his hands on Sora's hips. Sora leaned up and kissed his cheek lightly.

"You're too cute for me to be mad at you," Riku smiled at his boyfriend.

"I know! Wish I could say the same," Sora teased. Riku gasped and fell back into the water, taking Sora with him. They were both cracking up as they stood back up. There was a ringing coming from a phone by Demyx.

"Roxas, your phone's going off!" Demyx shouted. Sora and Roxas both froze up for a moment. Roxas was swimming right back to land as fast as his little arms and legs could take him.

"It's got to be Mom. There's no one else that could be calling Roxas. He doesn't have friends," Sora said, getting back on land. Roxas let that one slide and ran for the picnic table. Demyx was just casually sitting with Zexion in their swimsuits, not ready to go in just yet.

"Why so excited? It's just your mom," Demyx said, confused. Oh no.

"It's like the first holiday we aren't with her or our… dad. Can we miss our mom or is that bad?" Roxas sort of lied. He didn't say exactly why they were so excited, but he didn't really _lie_. Roxas grabbed Riku's towel and dried his hands and ear. The ringing stopped, but Roxas was sure he could call her right back. He snatched up his cell phone and quickly redialed her. It only rang a couple times.

"Roxy? Is that you? Oh baby I miss you guys! Your father stepped out to run something to the office! Is Sora with you? Tell my sunshine momma says hi!" rushed a lovely voice. Roxas' entire face lit up at the sound of her voice.

"We miss you too mom. Sora's right next to me. He says hi too. Riku's getting out of the water now and Axel's taking a shower or something. Oh! Axel's friends are here with us too! They're really nice guys, you'd love them mom," Roxas said. Sora was bouncing up and down, waiting for his turn to talk to their mom.

"As long as they treat you guys right! So, now my two babies are _both_ adults. You two grew up so fast! You're making feel so old. I'm sure your daddy is proud of you… even if he would argue against it right now," Aerith replied sweetly.

"Aw stop mom. You're not old! In fact, you're so young you could be our sister!" Roxas said. He always said something like that whenever his mother said she was old. It made her feel better.

"That's the right thing to say, love! So how is your Fourth of July going so far? When your dad gets home, he's supposed to be taking me to that carnival we all used to go to."

Roxas froze up for a moment and thought about that that. For as long as Roxas could remember, their whole family would go to the town carnival on the Fourth of July for fun. His dad would make sure he got off from work that day just so they could spend the whole day together. Then when it got dark, they'd all lie on a big blanket in the grass and watch fireworks light up the night sky. But once the boys got older, they stopped doing it. Right around when Roxas turned sixteen, they stopped. Roxas wanted to hang out with Riku more on that day then with his own family, so then his father began working on the Fourth of July. It was weird that Roxas wouldn't be seeing his own mother at all.

"I miss when we did that. It was so much fun with all of us being together as a family. I miss our _family_," Roxas said, his voice starting to break. He couldn't start crying. Not in front of anyone. The only person he could ever cry in front of was Riku. Riku… understood him.

"Baby, we still _are_ a family. I'll set your father straight by the end of the summer. Then everything can go back to normal. We're all going to be happy together again," said their mom. Roxas was going to lose it then. He knew Cloud wouldn't change his mind. It was just who he was, so very stubborn. Just like Roxas. Oh god, Roxas was about to cry and he knew it.

"I'm going to give the phone to Sora now. He's just bouncing with excitement. We'll talk soon. I love you mom, forever and always. I miss you," Roxas said, his voice cracking up at the end. He held out his phone and Sora took it right away, already chatting with their mom. Sora bounced off towards the house and Roxas looked down at the ground. Demyx and Zexion exchanged glances and Riku looked at Roxas, expecting what was coming.

"You're coming with me," Riku said, grabbing Roxas' wrist. The two of them ran off towards the two cars, away from the house and the two confused boys. They ducked in between the two cars and sat on the ground. Riku placed an arm around Roxas' shoulders and the blonde rested his wet head on Riku's shoulder.

"I knew you were going to cry. I also know how much you hate crying in front of everyone. That's why I took you away. Go ahead and cry Roxas. I'm right here with you and I promise I won't leave you alone," Riku whispered to Roxas. Hearing that, the tears began pouring from his face. Riku squeezed Roxas tightly and let him weep.

"She said she was going to change Cloud's mind. She's going to try and get him to love us again. Riku, I know it won't work. Cloud and I are like the same. We don't change our minds once it's set on something. I keep getting this false hope that once the summer is over, Cloud will realize his mistake and take me and Sora back. But I know that it's never going to happen. He hates us. He wants us dead," Roxas cried. Riku flinched at the thought of the two people he loved most, dead. It was like that nightmare all over again.

"I know that deep down Cloud still loves you guys. Like come on, who wouldn't? You are his only sons and he lived with you and helped you grow up. He loved you both so dearly and just one little thing shouldn't change his heart. Right now, his brain his just so confused over the whole situation that it's blocking what his heart is trying to tell him Cloud's heart is telling his brain that he loves his two sons very deeply and would never want them dead," Riku said, trying to calm Roxas. Roxas couldn't accept what Riku said. It didn't sound right. Instead, he didn't reply and just wept silently then. Riku held onto him as he cried, keeping his promise.

"Roxas? Where are you? Come on, you're helping me grill up hotdogs tonight!" Axel yelled from the house. Roxas' head snapped up and he began wiping his eyes. Riku let him go and stood up, brushing the dirt off of him.

"Are my eyes super red? I don't want Axel to see that I cried. It would be hard to explain. Demyx and Zexion probably already blabbed, but I'll need time to come up with a lie," Roxas sniffled. Riku looked into his blue eyes, much like the ones Roxas' brother had, the ones Riku loved so dearly. When he looked at Roxas all he saw was Sora and that wasn't right. He shook his head, trying to clear the image and really looked at Roxas.

"You're fine. Blame it on dirt if he notices it. Look Roxas, I don't know how much longer you're going to be able to keep up with the lie," Riku said, starting to walk back. Roxas followed behind closely.

"It's a secret I'm taking to the grave. A pinky swear for myself," Roxas whispered. Riku's eyes widened, but he let it go. He kept walking until he felt Roxas' arms lock around him from behind, but it was only for a second.

"What was that for?" Riku asked.

"It's because you knew something was wrong and you tried to make me feel better. It's my thank you to you," Roxas said simply. Riku nodded and they ran to go join the rest of the group. Axel was already trying to start up the grill and Sora was still blabbing to his mom from the porch. The brunette waved to them with a smile and Riku returned the smile and wave. Demyx and Zexion looked at them both and then talked to themselves.

"There you two are! Hey Riku, go grab the burgers and dogs will you? Rox, come here with me," Axel said. He actually had a simple grey tank top on with his swim trunks, but that was because he was working with the grill. Riku saluted and ran off to the house. Roxas quietly stood next to Axel and watched him prepare the grill.

"Don't take too long Axel. We're starving!" Demyx said, patting his growling stomach.

"Shut up will you? Go jump in a lake," Axel said, pointing to the water. Demyx just flipped him off and continued his hushed conversation with Zexion.

_I know exactly what they're talking about. They better not tell Axel,_ Roxas thought, glaring at them without them noticing. Suddenly, he was thinking that they weren't _nice_ people at all. More like little things that were going to screw up his lie. Those things needed to be dealt with soon and Roxas knew just when.

O~o~O

The day went on and Axel only lost three hotdogs and one hamburger to the grill. Sora brought out chips and soda and everyone ate at the picnic table, but they really had to cram together. The couples next to each other and Demyx and Zexion across from each other. After a little while after dinner, all because Sora insisted they'd get stomachaches if they swam right after eating, everyone ran into the lake. Well, Roxas was actually picked up and thrown by Riku and Axel into the water. It was starting to become some sort of tradition. They all had a blast just messing around in the water.

When the sun had set and it was finally night time, everyone got out and went inside for dry clothes and to grab a bunch of blankets. Roxas decided he really didn't want to be eaten alive by mosquitoes and it was breezy enough that he'd be comfortable in jeans and a light jacket. Axel just had on a simple shirt with a pair of shorts. Roxas warned him about bug bites, but Axel didn't care. With everyone dressed and ready, the race to get into the cars was on.

Axel said he had to drive _his_ car which meant Demyx and Zexion had to take Demyx's car. Sora and Riku rode with Axel and Roxas. Axel said that the town not too far from the lake always had a festival where they set off fireworks for everyone to see. He wanted to get there relatively early so they could get the best spots in the park. It was a ten to twenty minute drive into and out of town, depending on the traffic. Axel told Demyx to follow him exactly because they had to go to the heart of the town to get to the park which added driving time. With everyone all set, the drive began.

"So, the whole town's going to be there? You got to this festival thing a lot?" Roxas asked, looking out the window.

"Well sure! My parents and I went whenever we spent the summer here. The fireworks looked amazing then and we've only missed like two years at the most. Hopefully they got even better!" Axel exclaimed. In the backseat, Sora was all snuggled up on Riku and the smallest twinge of jealousy went through him. But what was he jealous of? Was it because he wasn't able to ride with Axel like that? Or worse, maybe he wanted to be where his brother was. No! That's a silly thought! Roxas just wished that Axel chose not to drive so that they could do that.

_I'm not jealous of my brother. He's with Riku now. The past is over. No, wait. Roxas, you're supposed to forget the past. For Sora's sake and for Axel's. If they knew what happened it could,_ Roxas thought, but he couldn't finish the thought. He wanted the memory of middle school gone from his memory. Done _forever_.

O~o~O

"You've got to be kidding me! People are already starting to pack the place up! Alright, let's hope we can find parking spots close to each other," Axel sighed. Roxas looked around and saw families just start filling the park. Families. Did Roxas still have a family? He had Sora and Riku was pretty much like a brother. He knew his mother still loved him. That's his family, right?

"Here we go! We'll take this one and Dem can take the one just two spots down," Axel said, already starting to park. Demyx waited in his silver car patiently behind them and Roxas looked out the back window, watching them.

Once Axel was parked, they all piled out of the car, grabbing the blankets they brought with them. Axel locked up the car and ran to meet with Roxas and them by the trunk. A blue blanket hung on Roxas' arm and Axel dove in to grab Roxas' hand. He laced their fingers together and led them towards Demyx's car. Zexion had the blanket in his arms and they ran to meet with him.

"We're following you Mister I-Come-Here-Every-Year-So-Now-I'm-Your-Tour-Guide," Demyx smiled.

"Was that really necessary? Oh look! Right on the hill. That's a perfect spot! C'mon, let's go before some other group takes it," Axel said, starting to run, Roxas in tow. Everyone else ran to catch up with him and they claimed the spot before anyone else could.

Axel took the blanket from Roxas and spread it out on the ground. Riku took Sora's and set it out, but Demyx let Zexion get it set up. Axel motioned for Roxas to lay down first and the blonde smiled at him. Riku and Sora plopped down and Sora was already cuddling with Riku. Demyx and Zexion lay on the blanket awkwardly, as far apart as they could get.

"Could be starting any minute. Let's hope it's a good show!" Axel said, taking Roxas' hand in his. Roxas scooted closer to Axel and stared up at the starry night sky. The moon shone brightly and beautifully. Back at the house, it must look absolutely gorgeous reflected on the water.

"You know Axe, this is kind of romantic. The two of us, lying on the ground looking at fireworks and being so close," Roxas said happily. Axel brought their hands up to his face and kissed Roxas' hand softly.

"I am Mister Romantic after all," Axel said smoothly. Roxas just _had _to laugh at that.

"No you're not. The first date you took me on was pizza at your place and watching a movie on TV. Not exactly romantic," Roxas said, using his free hand to make an air quote around the word 'date'.

"Hey, during the movie I lit a candle. I also bought you a rose. That's romantic, right?" Axel defended.

"I'll let you have that one to keep you happy Axe," Roxas chuckled. Axel grinned and leaned to kiss Roxas' forehead.

"I love you Princess," Axel smiled. Ouch.

"Yeah, I know you do," Roxas sighed. Riku heard that part.

"Hey guys look! They're starting! There's the first one!" Riku shouted, pointing to the sky. Axel's attention was on the colorful exploding going on in the sky. More were shot up in the sky and the sky was lit up with all kinds of colors. Even some music floated up to them, but it was drowned out by the sound of the fireworks going off.

Roxas was in complete awe by the hugeness and the vivid colors. The fireworks back at his town's festival weren't nearly as big or as colorful. Greens and blues shone brightly. Those were followed by reds and whites. Some of them made sizzling noises as they fell. The huge yellow ones had little things that flew off at the end. A smile never left Roxas' face. He was remembering the good times they had at the festival, but the one great memory he was creating at that moment blocked out the others, overpowering them.

"They're so beautiful! Must've cost them a bunch of money," Roxas gasped as more were set off. Axel squeezed his hand and tried to pull him closer.

"It really is. Heh, it's our first time seeing fireworks together. Actually, it's our first Fourth of July together," Axel noted. Roxas actually noticed that. When he wasn't at the festival with his family, he was at Riku's for the Fourth of July. He loved Riku's nutty family. Axel was out of town for one and the other he was forced to be with his family and his family made it _very_ clear they didn't want Roxas there.

"It'll be a holiday I'll never forget. Let's do this for every Fourth of July together, 'kay?" Roxas said, snuggling close to Axel. Axel placed a finger under Roxas' chin, making the blonde look at him.

"It's a promise," Axel said, pressing his lips to Roxas' in a sweet and passionate kiss. It seems they were making their own fireworks at that moment. They were some fireworks Roxas actually preferred over the pretty ones in the sky.

"You guys are missing out on the show!" Riku teased. Axel's hands were on Roxas' back then, giving him the perfect opportunity to flip off Riku. This only made the silver haired man laugh and hold onto his boyfriend even tighter.

"They're really cute together, huh Rikki Kins?" Sora admired. Riku laughed softly and kissed the top of Sora's spikes.

"Not as cute as us my dear," Riku smiled. Sora thought about that and just had to agree on that. They kissed briefly and continued to cuddle and watch the firework display. Demyx looked over at the two happy couples and then at Zexion and sighed. The slate haired man was too fixated on the sky to even notice.

_Will I ever be as happy as them? Well, this moment right now is just perfect. Let's not ruin it,_ Demyx thought. He nonchalantly moved closer to Zexion and curled his head slightly toward Zexion and smiled. Zexion didn't notice, or if he did he didn't really care then.

So what started out as an awful day… turned out to be the greatest night for everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Happy Fourth of July for all my fellow Americans!

Here it is, the Fourth of July party chapter!

I actually hope it's uploaded on July 4th. Make it a lot easier on me. I couldn't upload it early due to family activities. Oh well.

So, what did you guys think? I've been gone a while. Should I brush up on my skills?

I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK. I LOVE IT. I LIVE OFF IT. Wait. That's creepy.

Anyway, this'll be short. I've got something to do now!

Check out Flaws Make You Perfect if you haven't yet! New chapter soon!

Anyway, that's it! Happy 4th of July! And if you're not from the USA, hope you have a good day! Love you!

I'm done.

Oh wait, disclaimer.

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I just wish I did.**

That's it! Bye!

Review & Favorite. c:


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Wind blew through the soft green grass and the stars lit up the night sky, glittering brightly. A warm smile spread on his cheeks and he put one arm behind his head and out stretched the other to the sky. His blonde spikes moved with the grass and the temperature was just perfect. The moon outshone the stars, but all of it was beautiful still. He closed his blue eyes and just left his hand in the air.

"Roxas," cooed a low voice. Fingers were laced through his and he could feel someone hovering above him. Expecting a face full of fiery red and vivid green, you can imagine his surprise to see silver and aquamarine.

Riku was above him, smiling cutely and holding Roxas' hand. His other hand was on the side of Roxas' head and his knees locked Roxas' legs in place. What the hell was Riku doing? Roxas blinked and shook his head, so confused.

"Get off me you oaf. What are you doing?" Roxas said, letting go of Riku's hand. The silver haired boy was quick and just grabbed it again. Roxas snorted and used his other hand to push Riku into the grass next to him. Riku did not let go of his hand however, but this time Roxas didn't try and let go.

"The sky is so amazing, but not as amazing as you Roxas," Riku commented. Roxas turned and looked at him, blushing and raising an eyebrow.

"Dude, what's with you? You're crazy! Where's Sora? I'm surprised he hasn't come looking for you yet," Roxas laughed. He squeezed Riku's hand and felt a small bit of happiness flow through him as Riku just gripped his hand tighter. He smiled and looked up at the starry night sky again, admiring it.

"Sora's dead."

That wasn't Riku's voice and now the hand didn't feel the same. Where did Roxas hear that voice before? It was so familiar, but weird. Raspy and low…

_Is it? No! Roxas, don't turn and look. Don't you dare,_ Roxas thought. But curiosity got the best of him and of course he just _had to look_. Shiny blue eyes and light blonde spikes. A face similar to Roxas' and a vicious smile spread on it. It couldn't be, but it was. Cloud.

Roxas gasped and dropped the hand, but Cloud wouldn't let him leave. He jumped on top of Roxas and clutched the small blonde's neck. All air was lost and Roxas wasn't able to breathe. The fingers got tighter and tighter and Cloud began to shake Roxas.

"I love my baby boy. He makes me so proud. Spitting image of me. Roxas, my wonderful son. My pride and joy. Daddy loves you, don't forget!" Cloud spat, choking the life out of Roxas. Roxas tried to shove the man off him, but he was no match for Cloud's strength. His hands started to slip and he couldn't use them. Cloud's blue eyes seemed… off. They looked like Cloud wasn't even there. Like he wasn't aware of what he was doing.

Things were getting hazy as less and less oxygen went into Roxas. His eyes drooped and he could feel himself slipping away. His chest was tight and his head hurt. They overpowered the pain of the strong hands squeezing his neck. Roxas couldn't breathe, move, and slowly he began to lose everything else. No sight, no hearing and soon the feeling began to slip away. The last thoughts to pass through Roxas' head…

_Riku, Riku where are you? Sora, I'm sorry. Axel, I wanted to tell you. Save me. Someone save me. Riku… save me._

O~o~O

Roxas flew up and his hands went to his neck. He was coughing hard and couldn't breathe well. He gasped and began panting, trying to control himself. Axel woke to his coughs and sat up and pulled Roxas' hands from his neck.

"What are you doing? Breathe Princess, take it easy! Do you need water?" Axel said with his voice still pretty heavy with sleep. His words seemed to calm Roxas' mind. He was able to control his breathing and he looked at Axel with teary blue eyes.

"I'm fine now. Don't worry Axe, just go back to sleep. I'm just thirsty," Roxas breathed. He squeezed Axel's hands and forced a smile for him, just to show Axel. The redhead was already too tired to even comprehend what happened. He slowly blinked his jade eyes and fell back down, already asleep. Roxas sighed with relief and climbed over Axel. His phone was on the nightstand and he wanted to know what time it was. He grabbed it and then got out of bed, sneaking out the door.

"Lovely, it's a little after four in the morning," Roxas sighed, tucking the phone in the pocket of his basketball shorts. He tugged at the bottom of his sleeping shirt and frowned.

There were no nightmares ever since the night before Sora's birthday. Now, a few days after the Fourth of July, there he was, walking down to the kitchen in the middle of the night after waking up from a terrifying dream. He mumbled to himself, trying not to wake up everyone else in the house. Roxas quietly made his way downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Well, good morning sport. What brings you down here this early?" asked a voice from the kitchen. Roxas rubbed his eyes and looked to see Riku sitting there, casually drinking a coffee. It was probably solid black, no doubt. Just how Riku liked it.

"Take a wild guess," Roxas yawed, pulling open a cabinet door. He grabbed a small glass and quickly ran it under the tap, just trying to get something to drink. When it was full enough, he chugged it back and hung his head over the sink.

"Another nightmare? Damn, you were doing well too. Alright, come with me," Riku said, standing up and leaving his coffee cup. Roxas sat up and looked at him. Riku pointed towards the front door and the two of them went to go outside.

Riku led him to the edge of the water and sat down in the dirt. He patted the spot for Roxas and the blonde sat down quietly. The morning breeze tickled Roxas and made him feel better. It was so humid in the house, he sweated so much inside. Outside was always cooler than inside.

"Spill it Roxas. What happened this time?" Riku said, leaning back on his hands and overlooking the water. He stretched out his legs and cracked his neck. Roxas sat with his knees up and hands to his side.

How the hell was he going to explain the nightmare to Riku without revealing what happened in the beginning? Surely it would freak out Riku and make things awkward between them. Roxas didn't even understand what was going on then! He wasn't expecting Riku to be in his _nightmare _and totally not like that either. It was just weird and confusing.

"I was lying in the grass, just staring at the stars. It was so calm and peaceful. I loved it! But then I heard a familiar voice near me. I turned my head to see my _dad_. I tried to get up and run away, but he was already on top of me and choking me. I couldn't fight back, he was _choking me._ M-my own dad was choking me… trying to kill me. He kept saying stuff like I was his pride and joy. He even said he loved me, but he had such a crazy look in his eyes. They weren't the soft, loving eyes I knew. No, those eyes weren't Cloud's. They were cold, hard and _evil_," Roxas explained in a soft voice. He could feel a tear roll down his cheek, but Roxas wiped it away. He forced himself not to cry. Roxas was _done_ with the tears. He had to be strong.

"Anything else happen?" Riku asked, processing it all in. Roxas bit his lip and tried to remember.

"When I woke up, I was coughing hard and could barely breathe. My hands were at my throat and I was so scared," Roxas said. Riku nodded and sighed.

"That's weird, but I'm sure it's nothing. You were probably just giving your body a scare."

"You're probably right. Hey Riku, why are you up anyway?"

"Hm? Oh, I just have been having trouble sleeping lately. Tonight I haven't slept a wink. Lots of thinking, you know? It can keep you awake forever. Man, I should start trying to sleep more though. Less time thinking and more time sleeping with my guy," Riku yawned.

"What do you think about?" Roxas asked. He looked at Riku and aqua met blue. Riku opened his mouth to speak, but turned his head sharply away.

"Just stuff, nothing to concern yourself with," Riku said, looking away from Roxas. The blonde pursed his lips and knew it probably was something, but he didn't want to annoy Riku. He knew when to draw the line and by the way Riku was acting, Roxas knew he was close to crossing it.

"I won't bug you about it. Don't want to talk, that's fine," Roxas said, picking up a rock. He twirled it around his fingers before he just launched it over the water. It didn't get too far with Roxas' poor arm, but it made a pretty ripple on the water. Riku snickered, picked up his own rock, and whipped it far beyond where Roxas' rock made it, just to spite him.

"Baseball's my thing, you know that. Stick to running Roxy my friend, stick to running," Riku laughed, but it was short. Roxy wasn't a good thing to be calling Roxas then. Roxas sighed and looked down.

"You know how I feel about that name. Bad enough Sora still calls me it. I only let him do it to make him happy. It's Roxas and Roxas only, got it?" Roxas whispered. He could feel Riku moving closer to him and an arm was around his shoulders after that.

"Sorry Roxas, I know it's a tough time now. Look, I pinky swear I will never call you Roxy until you give me permission," Riku said, holding out his pinky. Roxas laughed halfheartedly and locked pinkies with Riku. Traditions never die.

"Thanks Riku. C'mon, let's head back inside," Roxas said, looking up at Riku. Riku looked down at him and grinned.

"Let's just stay out here for a little bit longer. It's beautiful out and it's not like anyone is awake and I'm positive we aren't going to fall asleep. I just want to hang around outside with my best friend."

"Alright fine! We can stay out here for a little bit Riku. It really is awesome out here. Much better than inside the heat!"

Riku's arm dropped from Roxas' shoulder then, but he just left it behind Roxas and looked over the water with his best friend. He smiled hugely and closed his eyes, taking it all in. Roxas put his legs down and his hands in his lap. He smiled crookedly and leaned slightly into Riku, enjoying it all. The nightmare was at the far end of Roxas' mind now. He was glad Riku was the one to make him feel better and let him get it off his chest.

O~o~O

"Demyx? Demyx, wake up! It's way after twelve and you missed breakfast."

Demyx lazily opened one eye at a time to see a slate haired man leaning over him. He smiled at his best friend and ruffled his hair. Zexion frowned and got off Demyx's bed. The sandy blonde sat up and stretched out his arms, yawning. Sunlight poured in through the windows and lit up the room. Zexion was back on his bed, reading a book as usual.

"Hey Zexion, here's one of your books. I really liked this one. The author really made the main character stand out, but she surely didn't forget her other characters. So much character development! I loved it! Huh, I might read it again," Roxas said, peering into their bedroom. He waved a book over at Zexion who closed his book and leapt up to get it. The older man was about the same height as the younger man and that made Demyx giggled. Zexion was so dang _short_.

"That's exactly what I said! One of my favorites. Just drop on by for it again whenever. Oh, when I finish the one I'm reading now, you just _have_ to read it. An instant classic I tell you! This one has the same kind of feel as that one, but it's still different. I'm nearly finished with it. When you finish my other one, just come grab this one. It's fantastic and I'm sure you'll love it," Zexion said, taking his book back. Roxas smiled at him and saluted the man.

"Thanks a bunch. I'll be done with your other one by the end of this week. Guess I'll check out that one too! Oh, afternoon Demyx! I thought you were still asleep. Everyone is outside going for a swim. It got really hot out today. Meet us all down there. See you guys later," Roxas said, leaving the two of them alone again. Zexion strolled over to a small shelf he had put in the corner of the room for himself. All the books he had brought with him were on it and there really was _a_ _lot_. Scanning through the books, having them in alphabetical order by author, and placed the book back in it's rightful spot. Content with that, he walked back over to his bed, plopped down and began reading again.

"Everyone is outside and you stayed in here with me? Why didn't you go out? I would've gotten up sooner or later," Demyx yawned. He threw his lanky legs over the edge of the bed and scratched his bare arm. Demyx slept in just his boxers and Zexion was fully dressed for the day. Man, Demyx was really out.

"I wanted to read where it was quiet. Oh, and I had to make sure you didn't wake up alone and freak out. Not to mention, you've slept in way too much recently," Zexion said, never letting his eyes stray from the page. Demyx smiled at his best friend and stood up. He tugged on Zexion's wrist and that one eye looked up unwillingly.

"Come with me to find something to eat. Then I'm going to shower and _you_ are going to go out and have fun with everyone. You're not going to be a bookworm today," Demyx said, taking Zexion's book away from him and setting in on the bed next to him. He leaned in close to Zexion's face and grinned even wider. The slate haired man shook his hair and raised an eyebrow.

"Fun? Without books? Well, I suppose I can try," Zexion said, giving in to Demyx. The blonde man cheered and hugged Zexion briefly.

"Yes! I finally got you to say no to books! Oh my gosh, this is a first," Demyx squealed. Zexion laughed lightly and Demyx could feel his heart skip a beat and his stomach do a flip. There was that feeling again. The feeling Demyx had loved getting all those years.

"Demyx, there's one thing you have to do if I'm going to participate in this Torture Zexion with No Books Day," Zexion said, crossing his arms over his chest. Demyx stopped his cheering and looked t the small man.

"What is it? Nothing too drastic though," Demyx said. Zexion's lip curved into an evil smile.

"You need to brush your teeth. Your breath… it seriously smells fucking _awful_. Brush that shit good too. If your breath doesn't smell minty fresh to the extreme, I'll consider kicking your ass and going back to reading," Zexion teased. Demyx gasped and blushed a deep red. Firstly, because Zexion actually seriously cursed and then because he was all in his face with stinky morning breath!

Demyx's hand covered his mouth and he mumbled through his hand, "I'm sorry! Look, let's just go get food! Then I'll brush extra good!"

Zexion was laughing again, but with much more heart into it and Demyx's heart soared. The slate haired stood up and walked out of the room and Demyx ran after him, still covering his mouth like a fool. How embarrassing for Demyx.

O~o~O

Even though Zexion argued with Demyx, he ended up agreeing. Demyx was forcing him to change into a swimsuit and go swimming with everyone. After Demyx was fed, washed up and extinguished the dragon breath, Demyx was in their room, towel over his shoulder and waiting in his swimsuit. Zexion was grumbling to himself as he searched in his dresser for his trunks.

"You're going to have so much fun today Zexion. There's much more to the world than reading! Hell, even on the Fourth, your nose ended up in a freaking book!" Demyx said. Zexion made a sound that seemed like he was mocking Demyx. The blonde snarled and threw his towel at Zexion who just let it hit him and fall to the floor.

"Here it is. Let me get change and then we can go," Zexion sighed, picking up Demyx's towel. He tossed it back at Demyx and pointed to the door. Demyx sighed and stalked out of the room, towel in hand.

"I'll be waiting by the front door. You have five minutes before I bust the door down and drag you out. If you're not done in five minutes and I come up here to see you reading, you will regret it," Demyx warned, slamming the door. He ran down the stairs and sat on the last step, waiting.

Five minutes were gone quickly and still Zexion was not down there. Demyx grumbled and stomped up the stairs, hoping he wasn't reading. He was going to murder the little guy if he was. Zexion promised him that he wouldn't read a book for the whole day.

"I'm coming in! Naked or not, you better not be reading either!" Demyx snapped, forcing the door open harshly. His eyebrows pushed together and he frowned heavily as he scanned the room for Zexion. Hiding in the corner, all curled up and looking down was the slate haired man. His head snapped up when he noticed Demyx burst into the room. Zexion's cheeks went pink and he hid whatever he had in his hands under his bum.

"I wasn't reading if that's what you were thinking," Zexion stammered. He gulped loudly and shrunk back as Demyx stormed over to him. The now scary looking blonde was bent over and glaring Zexion right in the eye. Demyx cracked his knuckles and leaned closer.

"Zexion, what's that under your ass?" Demyx said through his teeth, giving Zexion a small smile. The slate haired man gulped again and searched his brain for a response.

"Y-you see Demyx. I, uh, well, you see… uh, I just _really_ like this book and, uh, can't I just _please_ finish it first? I've only got thirty pages left!" Zexion pleaded. He sloppily went to his knees and locked his hands together, looking up at Demyx with a puppy dog face. Demyx wasn't allowing that. He grabbed Zexion's upper arm and yanked him up to him. Demyx pulled his face close to his and Zexion could just feel the anger ooze out of him.

"Listen mister, you promised me that you wouldn't be reading. I told you that if I caught you reading, you were to be punished. Now, let's go outside and I'll just think of how I should punish you. Trust me, it won't be pretty," Demyx said slowly. He dragged Zexion out of the room. Zexion was stuttering and reaching for his book. Demyx's grip was strong and he wasn't letting Zexion go running for it. He pulled him down the stairs and outside into the beautiful sunshine.

"Hey there you guys are! Come on in! The clouds are gone and it's nice and hot out," Axel shouted from the water. At that moment Roxas leapt onto his back and wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck and pulled him underwater. Demyx laughed and the two of them ran for the water. Zexion grumbled to himself the entire time.

"Sorry we took so long! Zexion's just being a sour puss. Why don't we all cheer him up?" Demyx giggled as he ran into the water with Zexion in tow. The short man flipped his hair and yanked his arm out of Demyx's hand. He stomped off into the water by himself and Demyx just watched him leave, frowning slightly.

"Isn't he always like that? Ha, alright I say we dunk him! Riku! Get your ass over here and help me!" Axel said, waving the silver haired boy over. Riku was floating around with Sora, but his head snapped anyway. He immediately began swimming for Axel and Demyx. Roxas was off, probably going to warn Zexion or something.

"What do you want fire crotch?" Riku asked, standing up next to him.

"We're going to dunk Zexion over there. Heh, while we're at it let's get the blonde tattle tale," Axel said, pointing to Roxas and Zexion. Roxas was pointing at them and talking to Zexion. Zexion took a peek at them, his visible eye wide and nervous. The two of them looked at each other and nodded.

"They're planning something. C'mon Axe, let's get them before Sora teams up with 'em," Riku nodded. They grinned and then the three of them swam off towards Zexion and Roxas. Sora was following them all and went to go be next to his brother. Roxas whispered in his ear and Sora nodded.

Axel was the first to leap after Roxas, of course, but his attack was blocked. Zexion used his body as a shield and as he did that, Sora jumped onto Axel, knocking him back. Riku and Demyx looked at each other and made a move for the two of them.

"Alright, two on two. I call Roxas. He's going down," Riku sniggered. Zexion turned around and cracked his neck and Roxas glared from behind him. What Zexion didn't account on was Demyx coming up from the side. The sandy blonde jumped at Zexion's side and knocked him down into the cool waters below, leaving Roxas an easy target for the pouncing silver haired boy. Demyx had Zexion under and then Riku got Roxas under. Axel was the only one to get dunked under on their team and it was done by Sora.

The little brunette was cheering now and Axel just sat in the water, pouting. He growled and splashed the cocky boy who just pushed Axel. Demyx was laughing as he let Zexion up for air and boy was the little guy mad. He glared at Demyx and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sneak attacks aren't fair," Zexion stated. Demyx rolled his eyes and pulled Zexion into a tight hug. The slate haired man just stood like a statue.

"I'm sorry for making you mad Zexi! Forgive me?" Demyx said cutely. Zexion looked up at him, huffed a sigh and nodded. Demyx squealed and spun him around in his arms easily. Zexion chuckled softly and that just made Demyx happier. Riku and Roxas were off in the water, tackling each other in a never ending revenge cycle.

"Fuck you Riku! That wasn't cool," Roxas panted, getting ready to knock the boy back down. Riku scoffed and lowered his eyes at the boy.

"Get real Roxy, we won fair and square. If Axel hadn't been taken down by Sora we would've had a perfect win! But my boyfriend is a mighty beast," Riku teased, not realizing what he called Roxas. The blonde opened his mouth in a silent gasp and just swam back to land. Riku had to process what happened before he began swimming after Roxas.

The four of them watch Riku and Roxas swim away in confusion. Sora looked at Axel who only shrugged. Demyx and Zexion looked at each other before they took off swimming. Sora was going to go after Riku, but he figured he better fix whatever he did to his brother.

Demyx and Zexion swam as far as they could to be out of ear shot. Zexion flipped his wet hair and looked at Demyx. They were probably thinking the same thing.

"What the hell is their deal? First the Fourth of July and now Riku just severely pissed off Roxas it seems. What's with them?" Demyx whispered.

"Axel says they've been best friends since childhood. Riku's with Sora and Axel's with Roxas. What if the childhood friendship wasn't _just _a friendship? What if it was something more?" Zexion replied softly back.

"No, you don't think that could be true, could you? Aw man, that would _kill_ Axel! Plus, I've known Riku for a while. He wouldn't cheat on Sora like that. I mean, I don't know _everything_ about him, but he doesn't seem like that kind of guy, right? Should we keep an eye on those two? For our friend's sake?"

"Roxas and I are becoming pals, I'll watch him and see if something's up. You said you and Riku were somewhat friends, he's your case. Not a word to Axel of our suspicions. Got it Demyx?"

"Just like the Fourth of July Zexi! Alright, let's go swim back and hang out. You still need to have fun! I vow to prove to you that books aren't as much fun!"

Zexion rolled his eyes and the two of them swam back. Demyx was going to have to think of some more ways to prove to Zexion that hanging out with him and their friends was more fun than boring old reading. Maybe they could play a game of some sorts!

When they were back with everyone, Axel and Sora were out of the water and tossing a bright green Frisbee back and forth while Roxas and Riku were out of sight. Demyx threw his chin towards Axel and Zexion smiled. They also got out of the water and decided to join Sora and Axel.

"Can you catch a Frisbee Dem? They're different from footballs and baseballs," Axel said, holding the Frisbee and eyeing Demyx up and down. The four of them formed a box and Axel was going to throw it to Demyx, but Axel wasn't so sure. Demyx was squatting with his hands out like claws and the tip of his tongue hanging out the corner of his mouth. Axel just shrugged and lightly tossed it to Demyx. Demyx backed up and reached out to grab it and… his fingers only grazed the disk as it dropped right in front of him. He hung his head in shame and Axel was laughing.

"I guess I can't catch a Frisbee. I take myself out of the game. Here Zexion, you take this," Demyx sighed. He dragged himself to the green thing and lazily tossed it to Zexion. The short man caught it with just a little trouble and frowned at Demyx.

"You can still play! Just try Dem. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it," Zexion encouraged. Demyx's whole body flipped into focus. He grinned happily at Zexion as he watched him throw the Frisbee to Sora. Sora threw it to Axel with beautiful accuracy and Axle caught it with ease. The redhead sighed and tapped his forehead with the Frisbee.

"At least get your whole hand on it Demyx," Axel said as he launched it at Demyx. The blonde was ready and he ran for the Frisbee. With his outstretched hand all he was able to do was get hit in the hand. He yelped and shook his hand, hoping to erase the pain. Furiously he picked it up and whipped it to near perfection at Zexion. Zexion stumbled back a bit as he caught it.

"Damn Demyx, that's quite the arm you've got there," Zexion chuckled loudly. Demyx chewed on the inside of his lip as the butterflies flew back inside his stomach.

_Why does this happen to me every time I hear Zexion laugh? Not that I'm complaining or anything. I'm just confused_, Demyx thought. The Frisbee was back in Axel's possession then and he gave Demyx a cocky smile. Demyx gulped and knew Axel was going to literally fire it at him. Axel was not the one to be outshone and since Demyx and thrown a very good one to Zexion, Axel was going to triple the power on that one.

Axel positioned himself carefully and got his hand ready. Demyx inhaled deeply and just prayed that he dodge the Frisbee instead of getting hit anywhere. Axel cocked his hand and soon a zooming bright green object was flying through the air, heading right for Demyx. Demyx's eyes grew wide as he held out his hands and closed his eyes, ready for impact.

"Oh my god. He caught it. His eyes were closed. How the hell did he catch it?" Sora gasped. Demyx opened one eye to peek at the plastic disk in his hands. He opened his other eye and looked at a dumbfounded redhead who had his jaw wide open. Demyx was grinning from ear to ear, but that went away as he felt the sting in his hands.

"Ouch! Axel you asshole! That hurt! Don't throw it that hard," Demyx shrieked, dropping the Frisbee and shaking his hands. Zexion went running over to him and held out his hands. Demyx grumbled and showed his palms to Zexion.

"They're red, but nothing else. It won't hurt for too much longer. But that was an amazing catch by the way," Zexion smiled. Demyx looked down at him and returned the smile with a small, cute one. Zexion then turned to Axel and frowned.

"That's bullshit. No way, he couldn't have caught one of those with his eyes closed," Axel said, rubbing his head, still confused.

"Don't whip it at the poor guy. He can't catch very well and you actually hurt him," Zexion scolded, standing in front of Demyx. He picked it up the plastic thing, glanced at Axel and sent the thing flying like a missile right for Axel's head. Axel gasped and ducked quickly and Sora was cackling with laughter. Demyx looked at Zexion with admiring eyes.

_Wow, he actually stood up for me. How sweet and he cared about whether I was hurt or not,_ Demyx thought happily. He rubbed his hands and was smiling to himself. After all that, Roxas and Riku returned, all laughter and smiles. Looks like they worked out whatever happened between them.

"There you two are! Are you okay Roxas? You looked pretty mad," Demyx asked. The blonde just shrugged and punched Riku's shoulder mockingly.

"We're cool. Riku apologized. So, what did we miss?" Roxas answered.

"Just Axel being a jerk, as usual," Sora giggled. Riku walked over to him and laced his fingers through his. Sora leaned close against him and laughed some more. Roxas rolled his eyes and strolled over to Axel. He slapped the redhead sharply on the chest and Axel winced in pain.

"Be nice to everyone. People don't like assholes," Roxas said, wagging a finger at Axel. Axle opened his mouth to speak, but Zexion silenced him with a glare. The short man walked over to Demyx who was now sitting in the grass. He plopped down to him and they looked over at everyone.

"Alright, who's making dinner? I'm tired of cooking for you lazy pigs!" Sora complained. Roxas rolled his eyes and he sat at the picnic table. Axel joined him right after, like an obedient dog.

"Why don't we order a pizza then? Roxas and I know this place with fast delivery and great tasting pizza," Riku suggested. Axel looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you mean Pence's? I find their pizza to taste like shit. Sure, they're fast, but the pizza's gross," Axel said.

"Actually, Riku and I loved it! Someone else must too because our leftover slices were gone by Monday morning," Roxas said, glaring at Axel. The redhead blushed and sheepishly grinned.

"Wasn't me Princess! Honest, I told you I don't… alright. It was me. Their pizza sucks, but I was starving!" Axel admitted. Roxas sighed and thumped him on the shoulder. The redhead frowned and looked down at the ground.

"Just go order it Riku. I'm starving!" Sora said, putting a hand on his small stomach. Almost as if on cue, it growled loudly and Sora laughed. Riku laughed with him and pulled Sora inside to go order it.

"Back in the water Axe?" Roxas asked. Axel perked up and took his hand. They went running right for the water. Demyx watched them with a smile. Zexion was lying down in the grass, looking at the blue sky. Demyx lay next to him and stared at the boy.

"You're thinking, aren't you?" Demyx asked. Zexion turned to look at him and pursed his lips to the side.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Because you get this glassy look in your eye and you just look out of it! Like you're not paying attention at all!"

"Demyx, that's you in class. But, you're right. I am thinking."

"Shut up Zexion! You wouldn't know! So, what are you thinking about anyway?"

"What it's like to be in a relationship," Zexion said with nearly no emotion. Demyx was a little shocked.

"Have you ever been in one? What about that one girl from school? Weren't you two like a thing or something?" Demyx questioned.

"Actually, that girl was just convinced that she was in love with me. She deluded herself into thinking I loved her back. In all honesty, I've never been in a relationship. Never had sex and I've never been kissed."

Demyx was even more surprised at that one. Zexion had never been kissed? That was hard to believe. Zexion was a smart, funny, good looking man that could get any girl he wanted. Even Demyx has had his share of kisses and _intimate _relationships, with both girls _and_ guys.

"Never been kissed, huh? I find that hard to believe."

"The idea of a relationship and being all in love used to gross me out. But for a little while now, I've been wondering. What does being in love actually feel like? What is _love_ anyway? I read it in my books all the time, but I've never experienced it myself. I'm not talking about love for your family or for a close friend. What I mean is the love that holds stronger mean. Love that is supposed to make life better and happier. It's shared with one other person who can feel the same as you. Unless it's one sided. Which that just seems awful. Why waste time loving someone who will never love you back?" Zexion said.

_Why waste time loving someone who will never love you back? Why is that sentence standing out to me?_ Demyx thought. He processed all of what Zexion said and knew he had to come up with a brilliant response.

"Well Zexion, maybe you have experienced love before. Let's see! Have you ever felt the need to always be by the side of another person? Did you ever want to make sure that one person was always happy and be their number? Have ever noticed that everything about this one person was just absolutely perfect to you? Flaws and all? What about the constant feeling of jealousy when you see this person with someone else other than you? Have you ever cared about someone so much it hurt?" Demyx asked, trying to go through all the things that would make a person seem _in love_.

Zexion thought about it for a moment, going through all the questions and probably answering them in his head. Oh Zexion's mind. Something Demyx would love to pick apart and to know what he's thinking. He wanted to know his answers. Demyx wanted to know everything that went on in there.

"No, I actually can't say I've really felt these. I mean, I always try to make sure you're happy and I really do care about you, but I've never felt jealousy when you are with others. I'm always by your side so I've never felt like I _had_ to be. I know for a fact I'm _not_ your number one. I'm probably number five on that list. You know… family and stuff. Not to mention there was that other bloke you spoke to before school ended. What was his name? He was a drunk and had that goatee and lots of ear piercings. You seemed to really like him. Can't say I liked him. He reeked all the time and he was a complete _asshole_ to you," said Zexion. All he talked about was Demyx. But why?

_You're wrong. You are my number one Zexion. Wait, why did I think that? Ugh, just shut up and respond to him,_ Demyx thought. He shook his head and tried to remember that guy he was talking about.

"You mean Luxord? He's a drunken fool, but he's absolutely _stunning_. Oh! I was supposed to call him during the summer! I should do that sometime soon. And Zexion, he's not an asshole," Demyx said, finally remembering.

Zexion scoffed and flipped his hair. He then said, "I don't want you hanging around him. If he hurts you, I'll be the one to kick his ass into next week. He's trouble Demyx and I don't want you getting in it. I care about you too much."

Demyx froze for a moment. Zexion really did care about him and quite a lot it seems. Demyx's heart raced and his stomach did back flips. He really hoped Zexion couldn't hear his heart. It would be really embarrassing. He chewed on his lip and put his hands behind his head.

_Now I know how much you care. Thanks Zexion, I really love you for that,_ Demyx thought happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Well hello beautiful people!~

How are all of you on this fine day? FABULOUS? AWFUL? DREARY? FANTASTIC?

Well, hopeully this chapter brightened your day! I know you guys just love to gobble all of this up!

I wanted to focus mainly on Demyx & Zexion's relationship for this chapter, but I couldn't ignore my main guys! That's what's up with the beginning!

_**I PROMISE THERE WILL BE DRAMA SOON.**_ I KNOW ALL MY DRAMA HUNGRY FANS ARE JUST DYING FOR SOME. CUT ME SOME SLACK. I HAVE TO BUILD UP TO IT ANYWAY.

So, Roxas is having nightmares again, Riku's always up thinking, Axel's a jerk, Sora's strong for a small guy, Zexion gives us juicy details on himself and his views of love and poor Demyx doesn't understand his feelings. AW POOR DEMDEM. I'LL FIX YOU LATER.

What did you guys think? You know I love your feedback.c:

On a side note, do I have any Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra fans? If so, there might be a surprise for you guys from me soon.c;

For Flaws Make You Perfect if you follow it, I'M SORRY ABOUT THE LACK OF UPDATES. I've had NO inspiration for it or even DELB, but I've gained it all back and HOPEFULLY there will be an update in a few days!:3

Alright, that's everything today!

OH. WAIT... I DON'T WANT TO BE ARRESTED.

**DISCLAIMER... I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.**

So many tears. I wish I did. T_T

WHO THINKS I SHOULD OWN IT? A SHOW OF HANDS PLEASE. (:

UGH. I'M DONE NOW.

Review & Favorite.c:


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Roxas sat with his hands locked together in between his knees. His brother sat on the stairs, just below him. Sora was smiling with his eyes closed, letting the breeze go through his brown spikes. Roxas watched Riku and Axel toss a football back and forth. Demyx and Zexion were at the picnic table. Zexion was reading a book and Demyx was trying to get his attention.

"So Roxas, are you ever going to tell Axel? I told Riku the moment we were alone. Then you explained more to him. Will Axel ever get to know? What about Dem and Zex?" Sora asked. He was referring to the reason why they were all at Axel's summer home in the first place. Roxas bit his lip and looked down.

"I can't tell him Sora, he might freak. He'd drive right to Cloud and start a fight. Then we'd be even more screwed. Axel can't know," Roxas replied. Sora opened his eyes and turned around to give his brother a serious look.

"Then what happens after summer? Where are we going to go? Dad certainly doesn't want us back. Where will we live? What do you tell Axel when he finds out he can't come over anymore?" Sora questioned.

"I've started a plan for that. With the money I've saved for college and some left over money from our graduation party, we'll rent an apartment. I'll get a job and if you want, you can use your college money and go to a community college. We'll have mom bring our stuff over to our new apartment and we'll live that way. I want you to go to college though Sora. You need your future," Roxas explained.

"What about you? Don't you want to go to college?"

"I failed a grade and got held back. I don't think any college would want me. Why do you think we graduated at the same time Sora? I'll be twenty soon. I should've been in college already. You're smart if you try. You can still go. I'll try to help pay with the job I'll get, but we'll need money for rent and such."

"Oh yeah. You and Riku both failed a grade. I forgot you guys are my idiots! Anyway, I won't go to college if you don't. I'll get a job too! Then we can both pay off all that stuff. We're in this together big brother."

"Forever and always little brother. But you still need your education. You're going to college and that's final. Riku would want the same thing," Roxas smiled. Sora pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What about Axel? How are you going to explain to him that you're not going to college with him? How are you going to explain why we're not living with our parents anymore?" Sora interrogated. Roxas wasn't even sure he had an answer to those.

"I-I'll break up with him. Sometime in the fall. That way he'll never have to know," Roxas stuttered. Sora only scoffed.

"Yeah right. You and Axel will _not_ break up. You're meant to be. Like me and Rikki Kins! Look Rox, we'll get through this. Mom has our back and she told me how hard she's trying to get Dad to take us back. Maybe we will be able to go home after summer," Sora smiled. He was so optimistic it killed Roxas. A large knot formed in his stomach.

_Cloud will never accept us. He'll never want us back. We're piles of shit to him. But Sora, he's so innocent and sweet. What if we can't find anywhere to live? What if I can't get a job? Will we end up on the streets? No. I won't allow that. I'll take care of my brother,_ Roxas thought. He looked down at the grinning boy and managed to crack a weak smile.

"I'll take care of you Sora. We're in this together. Nothing will let us down. We'll be okay," Roxas said, trying to be positive for him. Sora jumped up and leaped onto Roxas and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Surprised at the sudden hug, Roxas hugged his brother back warmly.

"I believe you Roxy. I love you," Sora whispered. Roxas winced at the use of Roxy. He was only letting Sora call him that because it kept his brother happy. No one else could call him that. One person already hurt so much.

"Love you too Sora. Come on, let's go cook dinner for everyone. I'll help you tonight," Roxas smiled.

"Yeah right Roxy! We both know you can't cook to save your life! Well, alright. I could use some help. When Riku says he'll do it, he doesn't really _help_ at all. Let's go!" Sora said, pulling Roxas up. The blonde smiled at him and they ran into the house to go cook dinner for everyone.

_Roxy. Just like that day when I nearly broke down again. When Riku called me that. He promised he wouldn't. How long ago was that? A week? Yeah, about a week. Man, July sure is flying by pretty fast. Anyway, that day I nearly lost it. Riku and I had another talk. Another very serious one,_ Roxas thought as he followed Sora into the kitchen.

O~o~O

"You did it. You promised me you wouldn't. Riku you made that promise hours ago. It hasn't even been a whole freaking day and you broke it. You called me by that name," Roxas snarled once he was safe behind the house. Hopefully no one could hear them.

"Roxas, I'm sorry alright? It's just that I'm so used to calling you by Ro-, uh, I mean, _it_. Cloud, Sora and I always called you it. Ever since we were little. How come Sora can still use it? Why not me?" Riku said, careful not to say _Roxy_ again. Roxas was already steaming.

"Sora can say it because it keeps him happy. I want him to be happy. That's what my brother _needs_ to be. If I have to endure emotional pain, then so be it! No one else can call me it. It hurts too much. My own father wants me dead Riku. Why would I want to be called by a nickname he gave me? Think you asshole. Think," Roxas snapped.

Riku winced and looked away. He didn't think about all the pain he'd cause Roxas by calling him that name. It was all Cloud's fault his best friend was hurting. It was Cloud's fault Roxas keeps having those nightmares. Everything was Cloud's fault.

"I don't want to hurt you Roxas. Never would I purposely hurt you. Look, let's make a new promise. I will never call you by _it_ for as long as we live," Riku said, sticking out his pinky. Roxas looked at it in disgust, unsure if he could actually trust Riku. He just broke a promise. Who knows if he broke more before?

"Put your finger down. It's not happening," Roxas snarled. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from Riku. The blonde didn't want to meet his eyes. He'd just give in.

Riku walked over to him, grabbed his chin and forced him to look into his eyes. Once the gaze was locked, he grabbed Roxas' arms and forced them down. He then wrapped his arms around Roxas and hugged him tightly. The blonde was shocked, but hugged him back.

"It was only one promise Roxas. A stupid one that means nothing compared to the new one. Please, just grab onto my pinky. I'm sorry I hurt you," Riku whispered in his ear. He let go of Roxas, holding out his pinky again. A warm, friendly smile was spread on his face. Roxas looked at his face and then at his pinky before he sighed and locked pinkies again. Their promise was renewed and even stronger.

"Fine, let's just go join everyone. Look happy and pretend everything's cool. I'm still mad, but I'll get over it," Roxas huffed. He turned on his heel and marched away. Riku followed behind him, his hands behind his head and his grin even wider.

O~o~O

Roxas watched his brother zip around the kitchen, pulling out all kinds of stuff Roxas didn't even recognize. Some stuff Roxas never remembered anyone buying. Hopefully it didn't mean that it had been there before they all arrived. He felt sick to his stomach just thinking about that. The little brunette was humming as he zoomed around the kitchen. Roxas sat at the island, watching him move. He still had no clue what they were making.

"Sora, what the hell is all this for?" Roxas said, picking up some utensil that looking like it could be used as a murder weapon. Sora snorted and snatched it away from Roxas. There was no doubt the blonde would end up stabbing himself by accident.

"Stupid, that was a can opener. I'm making chicken and canned green beans. Maybe potatoes if I have time! I'm running on a tight schedule today. Although I'm only a few minutes behind, it's still behind!" Sora chuckled. He ran to the refrigerator and pulled out chicken breasts. Sora's chicken was delicious and already Roxas' stomach was yearning for it. He licked his lips and his blue eyes never stray from the package of chicken. Sora noticed this and frowned. He grabbed his wooden spoon and thumped him on the head.

Roxas yelped and rubbed his head. He muttered some not so nice things about his little brother under his breath. Sora just had a thing for beating them over the head with his wooden spoon. The little brunette glared at Roxas and pointed to the door.

"_You_ suck at helping. Not to mention, you can't cook to save your life! You can _bake_, but that's about it!" Sora shouted. Roxas' jaw dropped and he pouted. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the ground.

"There's no difference between baking and cooking," Roxas huffed under his breath. He hoped Sora couldn't hear him, but he was wrong as always. The boy screeched and smacked Roxas in the head with the spoon _again_.

"Out! How dare you say there is no difference! There is too Roxy! Why don't you go flirt with Axel or something? You and Riku are officially _banned_ from the kitchen when I'm cooking! If either of you two step foot in here before I'm done, you better hope I don't have a damn frying pan or a sharp object I could use to kill you with in my hands," Sora growled. His angry blue eyes told Roxas that he wasn't kidding. The blonde made a mad dash out of the kitchen and out the front door. He could hear his brother's evil cackles echo as he ran outside.

"Help! Sora's going to kill me!" Roxas screamed. He slammed the front door behind him and ran right for Axel. Axel tossed the football back to Riku effortlessly and opened his muscular arms wide open for Roxas. The blonde nearly tackled him down though. He wrapped his arms around Axel's small, and quite feminine, waist tightly. Roxas buried his face in Axel's chest and didn't let go. The redhead didn't even have a shirt on, so his skin was slick with sweat and it disgusted Roxas.

"What's this about you being murdered? Mess with Sora's schedule?" Riku said, walking over to them. He was laughing as he tossed the football towards the house. Axel placed his large hands on Roxas' lower back and laughed as he pulled him closer.

Roxas turned his head to glare at Riku and said, "You and I are not allowed in the kitchen when he's cooking. He said he'd kill us if we did. Apparently we distract him too much. I w_as_ going to help him, but, you know."

"Oh darn, so I can't go surprise him?" Riku frowned. Roxas sighed and held onto Axel. Riku grumbled and headed for the picnic table. "I'll just chill with Dem and Zex then!"

Axel watched Riku leave and he turned to look down at Roxas. He nudged him slightly and the blonde looked up at him. Axel smirked and tipped his head to the side. Roxas raised an eyebrow and glared up at him.

"C'mon Princess! There's a place I want to show you," Axel said, letting go of Roxas. The blonde stepped back and held out his hand. Axel laced his fingers in his and they took off running together. Riku shouted after them, but they ignored him.

Axel led Roxas right towards the woods. Roxas asked him a few times where they were going, but Axel just kept saying _it was a surprise_. This was seriously making Roxas very impatient and he was never one for surprises. He just sighed and went along with it. There was no clear path as to where they were going and that worried Roxas. They weren't even on a trail and it didn't even looked like Axel knew where they were going.

The house was getting farther and farther away and Roxas just prayed they didn't get lost. Axel better know where they were going. All Roxas could see was woods, woods, oh, _more woods._ Axel just kept saying that it was only a little bit further and Roxas should just relax.

"Look around for the tree with the carved heart in it. Then you'll know we're there," Axel said, scanning through the trees. Roxas wasn't exactly fond of running with flip-flops on. They weren't the easiest to run in and they were starting to slip off. Still, he looked for the tree with the heart on it. Hopefully it was coming up soon.

There wasn't too much more running before Axel shouted _there it is! _Roxas looked ahead and he saw the tree with the heart carved into it. There was also a pretty big bush in between it and another tree. Axel dropped Roxas' hand and ran for the bush. He pulled apart some of the branches and motioned for Roxas to walk through with a smile. The blonde frowned and was glad he had a shirt and longer shorts on. He didn't want to be poked and jabbed by sticks and thorns. Poor Axel was going to have a harder time going through.

Roxas sighed and pushed his way through the bush which wasn't all that wide or even prickly. He made it through to the other side easier than he thought. Pushing through the last of it, he stepped out into blinding sunlight. Being so used to the shaded area of the trees, he was shocked about how bright it got so quickly.

"Welcome to my sanctuary Princess," Axel whispered in Roxas' ear. Roxas jumped in surprise. He wasn't expecting Axel to be there already. He blinked his ocean blue eyes and looked around. It was a small clearing with soft green grass that moved with a very light breeze. Sunlight poured in from the top of the clearing. Trees surrounded the place, making it very secluded. Birds chirped quietly off in the distance. This really was a sanctuary. A sanctuary indeed.

"Wow, this place is so peaceful. Did you come here a lot?" Roxas asked, walking forward.

Axel shrugged and responded with, "When my parents drove me completely mad one time I just ran off into the woods and I saw this place. Carved that heart myself to be able to always find it. A place I go to that no one else knows about! Well, now other than you_. _You're the only person who knows about this place now my Princess."

Roxas blushed and grimaced at Axel's casual use of the nickname _Princess_. Better than Roxy, but annoying nonetheless. Two arms were then around the blonde's waist and a chin was on his shoulder. Roxas leaned back into Axel. He turned his head to face Axel and kiss his temple. Axel laughed lightly and squeezed his boyfriend.

"What a beautiful summer, huh Princess? Wish it didn't have to end soon. It's the seventeenth of July and we have to go back August eighth," Axel sighed. Roxas felt the knot form in his stomach. His whole conversation with Sora earlier flooded back to him. He still had no clue how he and his brother were going to live after summer.

"Yeah, it sucks. It's been a nice summer," Roxas lied. In truth, it was the _worst_ summer he had ever gone through. The only good thing about it was all the quality time and freedom he had with Axel. When Axel visited him at home, they had to act like best friends instead of boyfriends if his father was home. Then if his dad wasn't home, they were still careful in case he came home early. Obviously Riku and Sora weren't so careful. The freedom felt nice.

Axel laughed in his ear and without Roxas expecting it; he yanked him backwards and fell on his back with Roxas landing on him. The blonde yelped in fear and thumped Axel in the bare chest once he could control his heartbeat. Axel kept him snuggled close, still laughing, as they lay in the grass together.

"Not cool Axel. Not cool. You almost gave me a heart attack!" Roxas scolded. Axel just rolled his jade eyes and flicked Roxas' small nose. Roxas growled and snatched up Axel's hand. He interlocked their fingers so that Axel couldn't hit his nose again.

"So Princess, I've got a question to ask you," Axel asked after a long moment of silence. Roxas was actually enjoying the peacefulness and was a little mad Axel interrupted it. Sighing he looked up at Axel.

"What in the world could you possibly ask me?"

"I want you to move in with me after the summer is over."

Did his ears deceive him? Roxas couldn't believe it. Did Axel really just ask Roxas to move in with him? With Axel's parents who make it quite obvious they do not like Roxas? What if Roxas said yes? Then what would happen to Sora? Surely he could live with Riku, but it wasn't fair to dump Sora onto Riku. Besides, Roxas promised to Sora he'd always take care of him. That he'd always be there for him.

"Y-You want me to m-move in? Don't your parents h-hate me?" Roxas stuttered. He was very disappointed with himself. The blonde could _not_ talk properly.

Axel snickered quickly and then realized Roxas was being serious. He said, "They do not hate you. They just, I don't know, _approve_ of you. They think you're too pessimistic for me, but Princess, _everyone_ thinks that. My folks do understand I'm madly in love with you. They said it would be alright if you moved in with us. You're always talking about how you hate how we can't do what _we_ want in your house. You know, because of your dad. That's what got me thinking. We've been together for a really long time, we're both adults and we both want to be together. My parents accept us fully even if they think you're negative as hell. So, what do you say?"

_What do I say? What do I say to all that? I really like Axel and I know he says he's in love with me, but I'm not in love back. Would it be appropriate for us to move in together straight out of high school?_ Roxas thought. He closed his eyes and pictured two scenarios.

One included a life with Axel. He was living in Axel's room and he didn't interact with his parents much. Roxas imagined hanging with Axel's family and Axel's aunt pinching his butt over and over. Sora was living with Riku happily and Sora went to culinary school like he always wanted. Riku had a job and he and Sora were perfectly happy without Roxas. He imagined never seeing Sora or Riku or even his mom ever again. That could happen if he moved in with Axel.

The other one included Sora and Roxas living in a run down, cheap apartment with only one bedroom. They didn't have much food in the place and the apartment was incredibly small. Roxas was working two jobs, day and night. Sora also had a job and only saw Riku ever so often. Roxas wasn't with Axel in this scenario. No family and he barely had friends. It was just him and Sora. That could happen if he and Sora got a place with each other.

"I-I don't know Axel. Give me time to think about it, 'kay?" Roxas said after a while. Axel leaned down and kissed his forehead lightly. Roxas opened his eyes again and blue locked with green.

"Take all the time in the world Princess. My offer will always stand," Axel smiled cheekily.

Roxas closed his eyes again and snuggled even closer to Axel. They just laid in the grass, holding each other and enjoying each other's company. Roxas could easily nap in Axel's arms just like that. He felt safe, warm, _loved_. Sighing happily, Roxas squeezed Axel's hand.

"I love you my Princess."

He didn't even bother responding.

O~o~O

That night, Roxas woke up in Axel's arms. No nightmare, but he just woke up anyway. Grumbling, he shut his eyes and hoped he could fall back asleep. Axel's arms were always the most comfortable place to sleep in. He didn't even have a nightmare! Why did he have to wake up?

_No use. I still can't sleep. Of fucking course_, Roxas thought angrily. He carefully lifted up Axel's arm and slid out of bed. Dressed in an overlarge tee shirt and his boxers, Roxas slinked out of his room and down the stairs. He stretched out his arms as he reached the landing.

The front door was wide open. Now Sora always made sure all windows and doors were shut before he goes to bed. He was very picky about that sort of thing. So there was no way this was open before Sora went to bed. Someone was awake and outside.

Roxas pushed open the screen door and walked out on the porch. Silver hair stood out against the dark night. Of course it was him who was also awake. Riku turned around and grinned at Roxas, his aqua eyes glowing. The blonde smiled back and sat with Riku on the porch stairs. He propped himself on his elbows, sitting only one step below Riku. Roxas looked up at him, still smiling.

"At least I'm not the only one awake," Roxas laughed.

"Sora was kicking in his sleep and it made me wake up. I'll let him get all his kicks out before I climb back into bed with him. I don't need any bruises," Riku said.

"I just randomly woke up in Axel's arms. Pissed me off because I was actually having a _good_ dream. No nightmare, can you believe it?"

"Same here. I was having one of the best dreams in a while."

"What were you dreaming about Riku?"

The silver haired one froze up and didn't respond right away. Instead, he looked away, not wanting to meet Roxas' eyes. The blonde nudged his knee and repeated his question, but Riku didn't respond either. He huffed out a sigh and turned to look at the moon's reflection on the water. The water was completely still and dark. Roxas couldn't see much other than the top of the lake. Everything else was too dark to see.

"I was dreaming about _you,_ Roxas."

Roxas kept repeating that in his head. He kept repeating it because he couldn't believe it. Riku was having a good dream and it was about _Roxas_. Not Sora. Not Riku's beloved boyfriend. No, it was about the _brother_ of the boyfriend.

"W-What was that?" Roxas stammered, still in disbelief. He looked up at Riku with wide blue eyes. The other boy looked down at him, but made a growling noise in the back of his throat and looked away quickly.

He buried his face in his hands and murmured, "Don't look at me with those eyes."

Puzzled, Roxas asked, "What eyes?"

"Your brother's eyes. It's making me feel guilty."

"Riku, what happened in your dream?"

Sighing, Riku removed his hands from his face. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. Roxas just hoped they weren't _tears_ he was wiping away. The blonde put a comforting hand on Riku's knee. A way of him saying that it was okay to tell him.

"Remember us? The 'us' from middle school. You know, when we were actually together. That year and a half we were dating. Not something people would expect two middle school boys to do, but it _happened_. Stop denying it Roxas. You know you think about that time too. Don't keep lying to me and saying you don't! Do you know how bad I feel when I think about this? I'm dating your brother for Christ's sake! We broke up because I fell in love with your brother. You were devastated, but we worked it out. That's why we're so close Rox. Because of that time. Every now and then I dream about it. Like tonight. I dreamed of _us_. Really, I shouldn't still be thinking about it, but I do," Riku admitted. His voice sounded like he was on the verge of tears, but he was right. Roxas did think about it.

They were so happy. Confident in their sexuality at such a young age, but they knew it was damn true. Roxas and Riku really liked each other and they did date at the end of seventh grade and all through eighth grade. That's when Riku and Sora started becoming friends and soon enough, Riku fell in love with Sora. Roxas was left brokenhearted and alone, but they got through it. They remained best friends for high school. Then Axel came into his life and that empty hole Riku had caused was slowly being repaired by Axel. Axel couldn't fill it entirely. There was something that kept Roxas from loving Axel with all of his heart. Something or _someone_ still lingered there and in his mind. Not that Roxas would ever admit it.

"Riku, we swore to never talk about it. Remember? We can't hurt Sora or Axel. It's our darkest secret Riku. You're right. I do think about back then, but we're adults now. We both have moved on, right?" Roxas said softly.

"What if we didn't?" Riku whispered back. "What if I still really like you Roxas? What if you still really like me? Where does that leave us?"

_That leaves us in one hell of a situation,_ Roxas thought sadly. He couldn't admit it. He'd _never_ admit it…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

****OH MY GOD. THIS. I'M SO SORRY. I've been so distracted by cosplaying, roleplaying, gaiaonline, and playing KH. I NEARLY FORGOT THIS.

But then I remember today/yesterday (whenever this gets uploaded) is/was AkuRoku day and then I'm like...

_Oh sh*t. I need a chapter uploaded before my readers kill me_.

So I tried to make this Axel x Roxas centered, but it surely didn't come out that way. Sadly. ;~;

I did give you guys a bit of fluff in the middle. :3 SO YOU CAN'T KILL ME. :3

Anyway, I was originally going to make this a filler chapter, but then I'm like...

_No. No more fillers. We need to get the plot moving!_

So, that's where the end of this chapter came from. I'm sorry if it's not what you guys were expecting. ;~;

BUT I NEED DRAMA & TO GET THIS PLOT KICK STARTED.

So, what are everyone's thoughts on Riku's & Roxas' whole situation? Personally... well. Then I'd just spoil everything by giving my input, huh? ;)

But I want to know what _you guys think._

Leave a review saying your opinions on their relationship for this fic! COOKIES FOR ALL WHO DO.

Anyway, sorry for disappearing. Also, these chapters will start to get longer. How does that sound? ;)

ALSO. IF YOU FOLLOW FLAWS MAKE YOU PERFECT  I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE IT THIS WEEK.

If you haven't started my fic Flaws Make You Perfect I suggest you catch up now! ALRIGHT. I'LL STOP THE SELF ADVERTISING. ;~;

Sierra, you can't say anything about my self advertising. You've been there since WA & you know the whole deal. XD

Okay, I'm done. Toodles my dears! Stay cool.

Review & favorite!~


End file.
